Al amparo de la noche
by luciamarcoccia
Summary: Obligada por la tormenta, Bella llamó a la puerta de una mansión sin imaginar que sería recibida por un atractivo hombre. Edward Cullen le ofreció una habitación para dormir y luego de un rato se aparese en su cuarto sonambulo y semi desnudo.
1. Argumento

_**Esta historia no me pertenece a mi sino a Jennifer Greene, los protagonistas son de S. Meyer esto es solo una adapatacion de dos historias maravillosas. **_

Al amparo de la noche

_**(Adaptacion**__**)**_

_**Argumento:**_

_Obligada por la tormenta, Bella llamó a la puerta de una misteriosa mansión sin imaginar que sería recibida por un atractivo hombre y su hija, una niña demasiado lista para su corta edad. Cuando Edward Cullen le ofreció una habitación para dormir, Bella aceptó de inmediato, pero jamás pensó que al poco rato Edward entraría en su dormitorio como sonámbulo y semidesnudo._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Bella tenía mucha experiencia en perderse. Era algo que hacía a menudo y muy bien. Los caminos rurales tenían mucho más sabor que las autopistas, y si algún desvío ocasional la ponía en un apuro no le daba importancia. Por lo general, merecía la pena ser impulsiva. La vida no era divertida sin un poco de riesgo, sin tentar al destino, sin hacer girar la ruleta de la suerte.

Aunque aquella noche empezaba a sentir un poquito, casi nada en realidad, de miedo. La clase de miedo que te hace sentir un vacío en el estómago, los dedos fríos y el corazón desbocado.

Un rayo cortó el cielo y cayó a unos centenares de metros camino adelante. El trueno consiguiente hizo que su viejo monovolumen Chevy del 53 trepidara como un anciano achacoso. La lluvia golpeaba con tanta fuerza que los limpiaparabrisas no servían para nada. El cielo estaba completamente negro, cosa normal ya que era alrededor de media noche. El camino de grava se había transformado en un barrizal, cualquier conductor con sentido común habría salido de allí inmediatamente.

Bella lo hubiera hecho gustosa pero estaba rodeada por la tormenta eléctrica. Detenerse en la cuneta no era una solución. Durante una hora se había dicho que la tormenta no tardaría en amainar, pero no lo hizo. Se había dicho que debía haber un hotel, una gasolinera o alguna casa a lo largo del camino pero no había encontrado nada.

Una cascada de relámpagos encendió el cielo revelando el paisaje desolador de las Tierras Malas de Dakota del Sur. Parecía un paisaje lunar. Rocas con apariencia monolítica brillaban como joyas a la luz de los relámpagos. La tierra yerma se extendía durante muchos kilómetros, salpicada aquí y allá por cerros desmoronados, cárcavas y barrancos. Pero no había señal de vida.

No era una tierra para los mansos de corazón pero nadie había podido acusar nunca a Isabella Swan de ser tímida. Había llegado al Parque Nacional de las Tierras Malas aquella misma tarde y en seguida se había enamorado. Unas inmensas nubes negras habían empezado a arracimarse poco antes del crepusculo. Las había visto, se había dado cuenta de que se avecinaba una tormenta, pero la idea de buscar refugio no había pasado por su cabeza. La tormenta cerniéndose había sido uno de los espectáculos más salvajes, solitarios y apabullantes que había contemplado en su vida.

No se arrepentía de haberla visto. Había habido varios momentos a lo largo de su vida en los que había deseado que las charlas de su padre hubieran tenido algún efecto. Charlie Swan lo había intentado prácticamente todo para inculcar un poco de prudencia a la más joven de sus hijos.

Por desgracia, no había servido para nada.

El parabrisas se volvió a empañar. Bella lo limpió con el último de sus pañuelos de papel. Durante algunos segundos manejó el volante con una sola mano. Cuando el monovolumen patinó, murmuró una letanía de maldiciones en idioma Cajún. Al fin pudo hacerse con el control del vehículo pero sus manos sudaban copiosamente.

Reconoció para sus adentros que no estaba un poquito asustada sino muerta de miedo. Había decidido detenerse en el primer sitio que ofreciera algún refugio, aunque fuera una caverna.

Un relámpago estalló tan cerca de ella que pudo oler el ozono en el aire. El trueno casi le reventó los tímpanos, que protestaron dolorosamente. No se consideraba supersticiosa pero provenía del bayou de Louisiana. Quizá se tratara de un presagio.

Quizá había llegado el momento de dejar de vagabundear.

Quizá había llegado la hora de que una chica de veintisiete años dejara de desafiar al destino y cogiera firmemente las riendas de su vida.

Pero lo mejor, se dijo a sí misma, era concentrarse en sobrevivir en aquellos momentos. Bajó un poco la ventanilla. De inmediato, unas gotas como agujas le empaparon la manga del jersey rojo. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sin una fuente de aire frío el cristal se empañaba más de lo deseable. Los limpiaparabrisas despejaron momentáneamente el cristal y entonces lo vio… un grupo de grandes sombras oscuras se alzaba ante ella.

Había un grupo de edificios a unos cientos de metros del camino. Vio que el camino de entrada no era más que un pantano pero no le importó. Un refugio era un refugio. Ni la piedra filosofal le hubiera parecido tan preciosa a un alquimista.

Cuando consiguió llegar, su alivio se convirtió en incredulidad. Era una tierra de ranchos y había concluido que había descubierto uno. Los edificios esparcidos en torno al principal podían ser graneros pero el del centro parecía el castillo de Drácula.

Un castillo de Drácula sin el menor gusto. Podría haber encajado en un paisaje alpino pero quedaba estúpido en medio de Dakota. Era un edificio de piedra gris con tres pomposos pisos, profusamente decorado con torreones góticos y vidrieras en las ventanas. Dos leones de piedra flanqueaban las enormes puertas, que no eran muy artísticas pero sí muy grandes. La explanada no era ni césped ni pradera, sólo había malas hierbas.

En el mejor de los casos sería la casa de alguna loca excéntrica. Bella dudó un momento antes de bajar del coche. No tenía miedo pero estaba exhausta y se preguntaba si tendría la energía suficiente como para bregar con una loca.

Otro relámpago encendió el cielo y Bella echó a correr mientras hacía una apuesta mental con el destino. Sería prudente el resto de su vida, sería cautelosa, sería buena, si el propietario le dejaba acampar aquella noche en uno de sus graneros.

Subió a la carrera los veinte escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal. Incluso en esa mínima distancia estaba empapada cuando llamó a las grandes y ajadas puertas de roble.

Se filtraba la luz por los ventanales que había a ambos lados de la puerta pero nadie respondió a su llamada. Volvió a intentarlo y luego probó con el pomo. Estaba cerrado.

Volvió a llamar con más fuerza, aporreando la vieja madera. La lluvia le cegaba los ojos. Pensó que tendría el aspecto de una rata ahogada, cuestión que normalmente no le hubiera importado. Su figura no era para hacer aspavientos aunque había heredado el pelo castaño, los ojos chocolate y la piel de magnolia de sus antepasados albinos. Una figura espectacular no resultaba conveniente para una mujer que viajara sola. Pero esa noche no hubiera querido tener un aspecto tan desamparado.

Al no conseguir respuesta se preparó para dar un golpe con todas sus fuerzas y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso. Tenía preparado el discurso y las disculpas, segura de que el propietario sería un viejo excéntrico. Pero el hombre que la miraba ceñudo no tenía nada de viejo ni de marchito. En realidad, parecía recién llegado de Wall Street. Era casi media noche y todavía vestía de etiqueta en medio de una zona ganadera. Bella se quedó fascinada preguntándose si dormiría con el portafolios.

Bella había conocido mucha gente en sus viajes pero nunca un _«gros chien», _un personaje importante en el lenguaje del bayou. Y lo que era más importante, su supuesto benefactor parecía ser un pariente cercano de los leones de granito de la puerta.

Era atractivo, aunque no de una manera habitual. Parecía tener un ceño fruncido permanente. Era alto, delgado, el pelo rubio cobrizo y la cara rectangular que resaltaba sus pómulos y una barbilla que denotaba dureza. Sus ojos eran maravillosamente verdes, agudos e inteligentes, pero también duros. Y, al igual que los leones de granito, parecía dispuesto a devorar a cualquier ovejita que se le pusiera al alcance.

Bella siempre había sentido una curiosidad insaciable hacia la gente. Era evidente que él nunca había tenido ese problema. Su mirada fustigó a la chorreante Bella y su única respuesta consistió en un expresivo «demonios». Un segundo después, la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas con el sonido mórbido de la losa de una tumba.

Cabía dentro de lo probable que no fuera bienvenida.

Consideró retirarse y afrontar la tormenta pero el vestíbulo sombrío estaba caliente y seco. Por muy antipático que fuera el león, parecía que le ofrecía refugio. Compuso su mejor sonrisa y extendió una mano hacia aquel hombre.

—Me llamo Isabella Swan señor…

—Edward Cullen

Ella asintió. Quizá no se había dado cuenta de su mano.

—Señor Cullen, lo siento muchísimo…

—No se moleste en contarme la historia —la atajó el con impaciencia—. Es obvio que se ha perdido en la tormenta. Cómo o por qué, carece de importancia. Quédese aquí. Volveré ahora mismo.

Se marchó mientras mascullaba frases como: «Lo que me faltaba», y «¿qué más podría salir mal?». Bella se quitó el cabello de los ojos para mirarle. Cullen volvió a los pocos minutos y depositó en sus brazos una manta, una toalla y una bata.

Bella no podía hacerse una idea de para qué le daba la bata hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que le ofrecía algo en lo que dormir. Era más de lo que ella esperaba y le habría mostrado su gratitud pero él no le dio oportunidad.

—Esta casa ha estado cerrada mucho tiempo y apenas es habitable. Tendrá que arreglarse con lo que tenga —dijo en tono irritado—. En el piso de abajo, pasando un salón y un despacho hay un gabinete. Hay un sofá cama bastante duro.

—No me importa.

—En el ala oeste, dejando atrás un comedor y una cocina, hay un baño. Dese una ducha caliente antes de que coja una pulmonía. Tendrá que secar la ropa en los radiadores. Hay una secadora pero está estropeada.

—Muy bien, yo…

—Si está preocupada por su intimidad no debe. Yo estoy trabajando en el piso de arriba. Manténgase lejos de la escalera y nos llevaremos bien. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a su coche?

—¿Mi coche?

—¿Se le ha calado o ha caído en alguna zanja?

—No, el coche funciona. No pude continuar mi viaje debido a…

—La tormenta, es obvio. No dudo de que los detalles serán muy interesantes. Ya que su coche funciona supongo que no tendrá problemas en desaparecer antes de que yo me levante. Deje las cosas como las ha encontrado y estaremos en paz. Si tiene alguna pregunta hágala ahora.

—Ninguna, señor —dijo Bella sin poder evitar un tono militar en su respuesta.

Pareció que a Cullen se le pasaba por alto el intento de introducir un poco de sentido del humor en su charla. Bella pensó que debía ser lo único que había pasado por alto hasta entonces. Su mirada la había recorrido por completo, no de la manera en que un hombre mira a una mujer sino más bien como un científico examinando un microbio al microscopio. Intentó recordar la última vez en que un hombre la había tratado como si fuera un bicho molesto. Aunque Edward no tenía medio de saberlo, su actitud era maravillosamente reconfortante. Si sus instintos se hubieran inclinado hacia las morenas empapadas la situación podría haber sido problemática.

—Deduzco que viaja usted sola.

—Sí —contestó ella mientras pensaba que no tenía por qué ser tan evidente para él.

—Dígame si planea entrar después alguna criatura, humana o bestia, que tenga escondida en el maletero.

—Tiene mi palabra_. _Ni felinos, ni caninos, ni parásitos humanos —dijo ella seriamente.

Edward le lanzó una mirada que le hizo pensar en la posibilidad de que sonriera. Pero no. Nada podía arrancar una sonrisa de aquellos rasgos graníticos. En apariencia, cuando el señor Cullen dejaba de dar órdenes era que había dado por terminada la conversación. A sus espaldas se elevaba una escalera de roble dividida en dos descansillos.

—Buenas noches —dijo antes de dar media vuelta y subir las escaleras.

Bella lo contempló hasta que lo perdió de vista. Estaba empapada pero se sentía acalorada. No había ningún motivo para que su corazón latiera tan apresurado.

No le cabía la menor duda de que lo había molestado. Pero la rudeza de Cullen no le había importado. No tenía ningún motivo para dar la bienvenida a un visitante molesto e inesperado, sin embargo Bella había visto en su rostro las severas líneas de la extenuación. Tenía la impresión de que lo habían presionado mucho tiempo. Incluso un hombre rígido y autoritario se hubiera acordado de sonreír.

«¿Quién te ha sorbido la vida?_», _pensó ella mientras suspiraba.

Tenía la mala costumbre de preocuparse por los demás. Naturalmente, ni los problemas de Edward eran asunto suyo, ni había posibilidad de que llegaran a serlo.

Se quitó las zapatillas y fue en busca del baño. Estaba decorado con viejos azulejos en tonos púrpura. Bella se despojó rápidamente de sus ropas mojadas y se puso bajo el chorro humeante de la ducha.

Unos cuantos minutos después se acercó al espejo empañado de vapor. Aunque Bella medía uno sesenta y cinco, le sobraba bata por todos los lados y tuvo que doblar varias veces las mangas antes de verse las manos. Al contrario de lo que había esperado, la tela no era tan abrasiva como su dueño y resultó una caricia sobre su piel.

Bella pensó que quizá se conformara con una sensualidad de guardarropa. Era un chiste para sí misma. La ducha no había conseguido relajarla, se sentía tensa por haber conducido bajo la tormenta y la casa había despertado su curiosidad.

Encontró el gabinete donde tenía que dormir. Colgó sus ropas sobre el radiador y salió de puntillas sin arriesgarse a encender ninguna luz excepto la del salón central.

La casa era terreno abonado para fantasmas y fantasías descabelladas. Los suelos de madera crujían, el viento silbaba por las rendijas. Las telarañas ocultaban los techos y había montañas de muebles cubiertos con sábanas. Aquella casa no podía ser de Edward.

Sólo encontró un cuarto cerrado, todos los demás estaban repletos de tesoros. El suelo del cuarto de estar estaba cubierto por una alfombra oriental gruesa y preciosa que debía tener más de cien años. La cocina, por la que había que pasar para acceder al baño tenía un hogar más alto que un hombre, un horno de ladrillos y una despensa que hubiera hecho las delicias de cualquier cocinero. El comedor disponía de un elevador empotrado que lo conectaba con la cocina.

Bella estaba encantada. Cuando un enorme reloj dio la una, decidió poner fin a su exploración. Existía el riesgo de que su anfitrión bajara a investigar aquellos ruidos extraños. Fue al gabinete y cerró la puerta.

Ya había descubierto que la luz principal no funcionaba pero había una lámpara junto al sofá. El gabinete estaba atestado de libros y olía a polvo y a tabaco de pipa. Cuando sacó la cama verificó las advertencias de Edward, el colchón era más duro que una piedra. No importaba, había dormido en sitios peores. Apagó la lámpara y se arrebujó en la manta dispuesta a dormir.

La oscuridad era absoluta. El viento gemía en la chimenea del hogar. Los relámpagos iluminaban unas sombras poco familiares. La casa tenía un aire un tanto fantasmal pero ella se sentía segura. No era la casa lo que le impedía conciliar el sueño, era la soledad. Demasiadas camas extrañas, demasiados lugares desconocidos. Un año sin un perchero en el que colgar su sombrero, un año de no ir a ninguna parte y, según su familia, de vivir temerariamente. La familia lo era todo en el lugar de donde procedía. Bella tenía unos doscientos parientes cercanos. Todos entonaban la misma cantinela, una mujer de veintisiete años debía vivir en un lugar fijo y estar casada a ser posible con un niño en camino o, por lo menos, una carrera.

Al principio el desafío de vagar sin rumbo le había parecido divertido. Las Navidades en Carolina del Sur, la primavera en las Montañas Nubladas, el verano en Maine. La América de las ciudades grandes y de los pueblos apartados, gente y modos de vida diferentes. A Bella le gustaba disfrutar de cada experiencia que el camino le brindara.

Pero no podía durar siempre. Desde el principio había sabido que era una huida. Y también sabía de qué estaba huyendo.

Mike no había sido su primer error, pero había constituido la gota de agua que había desbordado el vaso. Estaba harta de ser tan boba. Si alguien la necesitaba, acudía sin pensárselo. Dar formaba parte de su naturaleza. Y la confianza en la gente. Pensó que cuando se extiende el corazón ante los demás como si se tratara de una manta siempre aparece un hombre dispuesto a pisotearlo. Y ella se había descubierto repitiendo los mismos errores. Había tenido que tomar una determinación para cambiar.

Viajar sola la había obligado a endurecerse, a aprender a protegerse a sí misma y a desarrollar su capacidad de enjuiciar a la gente. La confianza en uno mismo y la autosuficiencia no eran unos rasgos de carácter innatos, sino capacidades que una mujer podía aprender a desarrollar.

Decidió dormir. Al día siguiente habría tiempo de preguntarse por qué seguía huyendo. Cuando se le cerraron los párpados pensó vagamente que no había cerrado la puerta con el pestillo. Sonrió. Podía ser impulsiva pero no era tonta. Si hubiera tenido que dormir en la casa de cualquier otro desconocido se habría levantado a cerrar. Edward la había mirado con el mismo deseo que habría mostrado por un perro. Se le ocurrió que no se había sentido tan segura en más de un año.

En mitad del sueño sus ojos se abrieron de repente. No creía haber dormido más de dos horas. Estaba de costado abrazada a la almohada, como dormía siempre. Sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrada a despertarse con el brazo de un hombre en la cintura mientras que unos muslos duros presionaban contra su trasero.

Le habría gustado gritar pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. El terror la había paralizado. Poco a poco, aunque el miedo no desapareció, se transformó en una emoción más soportable al caer en la cuenta de que nadie la atacaba. El cuerpo masculino que se acurrucaba contra ella era un peso muerto.

Ya podía gritar pero estaba más inclinada a maldecir. Después de tanto tiempo en la carretera, Bella creía que había hecho de su olfato para los problemas un arte superior. Era evidente que la autocomplacencia no le servía para nada en aquel caso. Se debatió para ponerse de espaldas, lo que sólo sirvió para destaparla pero no tuvo ningún efecto en el Donjuán que dormía a su lado. La cabeza se apretó contra su cuerpo y una mano abarcó su pecho con toda familiaridad, como si ya supiera el tamaño y la forma de su seno de antemano.

Bella podría haberle dicho que no había trato. En realidad, él debía haber llegado a la misma conclusión, ya que se había quedado durmiendo.

No era divertido. La tormenta había cesado y la habitación estaba sumida en un silencio inquietante. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana. Bella podía ver pero estaba demasiado atontada como para pensar con claridad. La situación, sin embargo, no tenía nada confusa. Ella disponía de dos opciones, o bien encontraba las palabras adecuadas, o se decidía por un bonito y sonoro sopapo.

Bella votaba por el sopapo pero había un problema técnico. Tumbada de espaldas, enredada en la bata y la manta, trabada por el brazo sobre su cuerpo, carecía de punto de apoyo. Hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse, la mano de Edward resbaló hasta lo más íntimo de su regazo. Le miró furiosa y se sobresaltó al ver que tenía los ojos abiertos.

Estaba despierto.

Sólo que no exactamente.

Bella se pasó una mano por los cabellos. El desconocido de la noche anterior era un pez gordo dictatorial, con unos ojos duros y fríos, desprovistos de toda pasión. Aquel cuerpo musculoso era el mismo, sus rasgos duros no habían cambiado. Pero el hombre que yacía a su lado tenía unos ojos sensuales, luminosos de emoción, que la miraban directamente a la cara.

Sólo que no exactamente.

Bella le pasó la mano ante los ojos. No parpadeó. Le tocó el brazo. Su piel estaba terriblemente fría. De repente se dio cuenta de que no llevaba más que unos calzoncillos azules. Una excitación sexual recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras ella la maldecía por su inoportunidad. Bella hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar su erección evidente, sus brazos musculosos, el pecho ancho. Pero no pudo ignorar la carne de gallina que tenía a causa del frío.

Estaba helado y ni siquiera había intentado taparse con la manta. Si bien había intentado seducirla parecía haber abandonado su meta. Dormía profundamente sólo que con los ojos abiertos.

No tenía sentido.

Sin embargo, hay ocasiones en que una mujer no necesita tener todos los datos para emprender la acción adecuada.

—Sal de mi cama inmediatamente, Cullen.

Sin dilación, y también sin apresurarse, la mano se levantó y él se puso en pie. Por un segundo, su figura se recortó contra la luz de la ventana y Bella contuvo el aliento.

Su estereotipo de un sonámbulo era que alguien andaba dormido como un robot con los brazos extendidos ante sí. Supuso que Edward era un sonámbulo pero ni era un robot ni era el gélido señor Cullen.

Simplemente era un hombre vulnerable con una expresión apesadumbrada en los ojos y un silencio que hablaba de un aislamiento y una soledad terribles. Su figura casi desnuda se movió en la oscuridad con la fluidez de un predador en la noche, pero Edward no era ningún predador. Cuando salió de la habitación sus pasos carecían de dirección, estaban ciegos y perdidos.

Se lo imaginó rondando por la casa el resto de la noche y a punto estuvo de salir tras él. Pero por una vez en su vida tuvo el sentido común de controlar su impulsividad. Edward había dejado bien claro que no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Si intervenía sólo lograría enfadarle. ¿Caminaría sonámbulo muy a menudo? ¿Y si se hacía daño? ¿Qué clase de tensión hacía que un hombre se levantara durmiendo? ¿No conocía a nadie que pudiera ayudarle? Eran unas preguntas fascinantes de las que nunca sabría la respuesta.

Se sentó en la cama apoyada contra el respaldo del sofá. No quería coger el coche sin haber descansado un poco más pero tampoco deseaba quedarse durmiendo. Repentinamente, le parecía muy importante obedecer a Edward y desaparecer antes de que él se despertara.

Las casas quejumbrosas, pobladas de sombras, no la asustaban. Le gustaba el riesgo y todavía tenía que encontrar algo que verdaderamente la amenazara.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad era su más antigua enemiga. Se repitió a sí misma que Cullen no era problema suyo. No quería volver a meterse en problemas. En el pasado, cuando veía a alguien dolido, se lanzaba de cabeza a ofrecer su consuelo. Antes se entregaba, comprometía su alma y su corazón y siempre acababa herida, baqueteada irremi

Una voz somnolienta le susurró que estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. ¿Para qué se preocupaba? En un par de horas estaría de nuevo en la carretera.

No había nada de lo que asustarse posiblemente.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Bella durmió como un tronco, pero sus sueños fueron saboteados por un merodeador en calzoncillos azules con ojos apesadumbrados y heridos, que la persiguió por los bosques para atraparla una vez bajo los árboles sombríos y otra en un prado a la luz de la luna. En las dos ocasiones le quitaba la ropa sin miramientos y la poseía con una creatividad apasionada y sin inhibiciones. Eran unas escenas desagradables y duras.

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos el solo había subido mucho en el cielo. En su cabeza somnolienta sólo cabía un pensamiento, tenía que salir de allí.

Con toda la rapidez de que fue capaz volvió a convertir la cama en sofá, dobló la manta y se quitó la bata. El jersey rojo, los pantalones y la chaqueta vaquera se habían secado amoldándose al radiador y tenían la forma de un acordeón. Recogió su bolso y salió de puntillas rezando para que su anfitrión siguiera dormido en el piso de arriba. No deseaba abusar de su hospitalidad ni un segundo más pero necesitaba un baño, tenía la boca seca y su rostro necesitaba una buena dosis de agua fresca.

Como un ladrón se acercó sin hacer ruido a la cocina. La casa parecía distinta a la luz del día, menos espectral y más como un gran elefante blanco que suplicara cuidados. La luz despiadada revelaba las grietas en la pintura, el artesonado deteriorado y el polvo acumulado. Las telarañas adornaban los rincones y las lámparas. Bella se preguntó otra vez cómo había llegado Edward a parar allí.

A continuación, volvió a recordarse que los gatos perdían la mayoría de sus vidas por culpa de la curiosidad.

Casi había llegado a la cocina, por la que tenía que pasar para llegar al baño, cuando se quedó quieta. El sonido de algo al caer y romperse acompañado de unas voces la detuvo. Hasta aquel momento, no se le había ocurrido que pudiera haber otro ser humano en la casa. Una de las voces era áspera, sensual y pedante. No le costó trabajo reconocerla. La otra contrastaba con la voz de bajo en que era un tono de soprano pero compartía la cualidad de la aspereza.

—Después de desayunar, vamos a llamar a tu madre.

—Sí, papá.

—Te vas a disculpar por haberte comportado así con ella.

—Sí, papá.

—Le has dado un susto de muerte. Ya eres mayor para saber lo que haces, Vanessa. No tienes excusa. Ella besa el suelo por donde pasas y creo que eso es la mitad del problema. Se dice que el divorcio es un infierno para los niños pero tú te has aprovechado. Has estado aprovechándote desde los tres años. Y en cuanto a la última huelga de hambre…

Las palabras desagradaron a Bella, que no pudo evitar asomarse. Había imaginado que Edward estaba riñendo a su hija y que su hija estaría pasando una adolescencia difícil.

Su hija tenía unos cuantos años. Una niña mofletuda estaba sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina. Sus piernas se balanceaban mientras escuchaba con seriedad el sermón de su padre. Tenía los mismos rasgos y ojos que Edward, sin embargo, los suyos estaban ampliados por unas gafas de montura azul. Los cabellos de los dos eran iguales, de un color rubio cobrizo. La niña lo llevaba en bucles que le llegaban hasta los hombros. Se calzaba con unas zapatillas de tenis de color naranja y sin cordoneras. Unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa mal abotonada completaban el atuendo. Y, o Bella se equivocaba o se había pintado los labios con un lápiz rosa brillante.

—Es el colmo. Vas a volver con tu madre, Vanessa. No te puedes quedar conmigo.

—Claro que sí —repuso la niña con paciencia—. Estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

—Ya sé que estás aquí pero eso no quiere decir que puedas quedarte.

—Seguro que sí.

—Te repito que no.

—Seguro que sí.

—Vanessa…

—¿Quién es esa, papá?

Bella no había querido entrar pero primero la niña le había llamado la atención y luego el estado de la cocina. La noche anterior, le había parecido un paraíso para cualquier cocinero y había estado limpia y ordenada. Tazas, platos y cáscaras de huevo se apilaban en la encimera. Una mesa coagulada en el horno debía ser un intento de hacer bollos. Aparentemente, al fracasar el intento, Simón había intentado hacer panqueques. El fregadero estaba lleno de algo quemado y bulboso y había goterones de masa espesa por todo el suelo.

No era un pequeño lío, era todo un desastre, tan terrible que Bella tuvo tentaciones de echarse a reír. La tentación desapareció cuando Edward volvió la cabeza.

En aquel instante, Bella supo que su apasionado merodeador nocturno no tenía el menor recuerdo de su escapada. Igual que a un hombre lobo la luna menguante, la luz del día no dejaba ningún recuerdo de sus actividades nocturnas en Edward. Volvía a ser el pez gordo de Wall Street que había conocido, ceño intimidatorio incluido.

Edward se fijó en sus ropas arrugadas, en su pelo revuelto, en sus pies descalzos. Su mirada hablaba por sí sola. Pensaba que ya se habría marchado. Sin embargo, al estudiar su cara pensó en un fugitivo. El acoso brillaba en sus ojos rodeados de sombras. Estaba pálido de fatiga. Quizá no había comido. Bella se encontró preguntándose cuánto tiempo haría que no había dormido bien. Sólo el cielo sabía lo que había sucedido pero no era difícil adivinar que Edward no era un hombre que le diera la bienvenida a los problemas o a las complicaciones. Y en aquel momento parecía tener más que suficiente de ambas.

—¿Quién es, papá?

—La señorita Swan se perdió anoche en la tormenta.

—Y me iré ahora mismo —se apresuró a añadir ella—. Siempre que no tenga inconveniente. Pero necesito usar su…

—Adelante.

—Me gusta cómo hablas —le dijo Vanessa.

Bella no pudo resistir el impulso de guiñarle un ojo sin que Edward la viera.

—A mí también me gusta cómo hablas, linda_._

Sin embargo, no hubiera sido inteligente comenzar una conversación. Se apresuró a pasar al baño bajo la mirada ceñuda de unos ojos grises.

—Habla maravillosamente —le dijo Vanessa a su padre.

—Es porque viene de otra parte del país, por eso habla de un modo diferente —le aleccionó su padre.

—¿De dónde?

—De algún sitio del sur. No lo sé. No nos importa. Pero no vas a conseguir que me distraiga, jovencita. Tú y yo…

—Me muero de hambre, papá.

Silencio.

—¿No hemos desayunado?

Más silencio.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo él con un suspiro más profundo que el viento del norte—. De acuerdo. Todavía quedan dos cajas más de alimentos. De alguna manera nos las arreglamos para hacer algo comestible y luego llamaré a tu madre.

—Sí, papá.

Bella no pretendía escucharlos, naturalmente. Pero no era responsable de que la puerta tuviera un montante que estaba parcialmente abierto. Cuando abrió el grifo dejó de oír sus voces. Se aseó y rebuscó en su bolso para maquillarse un poco. La rutina no le llevó más de cinco minutos. Sin embargo decidió esperar diez.

—¿Ves éste? Contiene vitaminas naturales y fibra. Hace que crezcas sana y fuerte. Pero el otro está hecho a base de conservantes y asquerosos productos químicos como sodio y, en cualquier caso, no tiene ningún valor alimenticio. La decisión depende de ti, Vanessa. No quiero influirte.

—Estupendo. Quiero Count Chocula.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Me has escuchado?

—Sí, papá.

—No quieres Count Chocula.

—Has dicho que podría elegir. Lo has prometido.

—Yo no he prometido nada. Creí que tomarías la decisión correcta.

—He tomado la decisión correcta —repuso Vanessa en el mismo tono pedante y razonable que su progenitor.

Bella sonrió. Sin embargo, cuando acabó de recoger sus cosas había perdido la sonrisa. Edward parecía pensar insensatamente que podía hablarle a una niña de cuatro años como si fuera un miembro del consejo de dirección. No decía mucho en favor de su conocimiento de los niños. En realidad, Bella no lograba imaginarse cómo podía haber llegado a tener una hija. Hacía falta algo más que desnudarse para el sexo, hacía falta emoción. Hasta ese momento ni siquiera le había visto relajarse lo suficiente como para sonreír.

Excepto la noche anterior sobre las tres de la madrugada. Edward había sido muy real, muy humano. Un hombre indefenso con ojos verdes y tristes y una necesidad desesperada de encontrar a alguien a quien abrazar por las noches.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no oía su conversación. Salió y vio que la niña había desaparecido aunque las huellas de su victoria permanecían sobre la mesa. Un tazón lleno de cereales Count Chocula se transformaba en engrudo a ojos vistas.

Edward estaba sentado en una silla completamente derrotado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las piernas extendidas. En cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia, abrió los ojos y se sentó en una postura formal para bendecirla con una de sus miradas de censura.

—¿Se marcha ya? —preguntó con evidente alivio.

—Me gustaría mucho pagarle el alojamiento —dijo ella.

—Olvídelo.

—Es cierto, me siento un poco incómoda.

Ni siquiera era remotamente cierto. Parecía que un diablillo le ponía esas palabras en la boca.

—La tormenta me asustó de veras. No se imagina lo agradecida que le estoy por haberme brindado un techo bajo el que guarecerme. Si no me acepta el dinero quizá podría hacer otra cosa por usted.

—No quiero dinero y no tiene por qué hacer nada. Señorita Swan…

—Bella, por favor. Y no me llevará más de diez minutos ordenar esta cocina.

—Aprecio la oferta pero no es necesaria, estoy seguro de que querrá continuar su viaje…

—¡Por favor! Tutéeme. Me llamo Bella.

Era obvio que quería que se fuera. Y mucho. Pero no tanto como quería librarse de aquel desastre.

—No es tu problema, Bella —contestó él con un tono un poco menos duro.

—Claro que no, pero tampoco era tu problema que yo me hubiera perdido. Sinceramente, no tardaré más de media hora en hacer habitable este lugar, siempre que no haya ninguna objeción.

Bella estaba completamente segura de que tenía millones pero no dijo nada.

Bella se subió las mangas.

La muy descarada seguía allí a la hora de cenar, lo que tenía a Edward absolutamente confuso. No había escalado posiciones hasta conseguir unos ingresos de seis cifras siendo ingenuo con la gente. No obstante, Bella no estaba allí por amor ni por dinero. Podía haberse marchado a las once de la mañana pero se había quedado todo el día y se había ocupado de Vanessa. En la comida había preparado un menú inverosímil y delicioso que llevaba el pintoresco nombre de arroz manchado. Ya eran las seis y Edward se disponía a probar otro bocado de otro guiso étnico que no le era familiar.

No sólo era bueno. Se le hacía la boca agua con sólo olerlo. Bella era una cocinera consumada. La situación empezaba a resultarle molesta. Los cocineros de primera no caían del cielo ni tampoco los ángeles de la guarda que hicieran de canguro. Bella había salido de ninguna parte y se había pasado el día trabajando como una esclava. Edward no tenía ni remota idea de cuáles podían ser los motivos que la impulsaban a ese comportamiento con lo que se figuraba que debía haber una trampa en algún sitio.

Siempre había alguna trampa cuando se trataba de mujeres.

—Me encanta este guiso, Bella —dijo Vanessa.

—Excelente —alabó él.

Unos ojos chocolate se clavaron en su rostro.

—¡Ah, _«caro»! _Pareces muy sorprendido. Hubiera jurado que cuando lo has visto parecías un hombre al que van a envenenar.

Se dirigía a él con la misma familiaridad que si lo conociera de mucho tiempo. Esa familiaridad le irritaba como el chirrido de una tiza en la pizarra. La observó maravillado. Incluso se las arreglaba para comer provocativamente, lo cual era más sorprendente porque su figura era la de un niño de diez años. No llevaba sujetador bajo el jersey rojo. Era tan plana como una tortilla. Sus vaqueros no ocultaban casi nada excepto una inapreciable curva en sus caderas. A Edward nunca le habían atraído las piernas largas y huesudas.

Frunció el ceño mientras comía. No era el tipo de figura capaz de hacer que un hombre perdiera el sueño o los nervios. Sin embargo tenía una manera de andar y balancear su trasero que le hacía pensar que había algo de inmoral en sus movimientos.

Con todo, había algo peligroso en ella, una idea que Edward encontraba irrazonablemente e injusta. Bella le había perturbado desde el primer momento. No le gustaba la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba en su presencia pero lo más grave era que no lo entendía.

No había nada en su cara para que un hombre se volviera tan receptivo. Su pelo era castaño, largo, y su corte no podía ser más simple. Su piel parecía porcelana y su nariz era ligeramente respingona. La composición era sugerente, incluso atractiva, pero nunca enloquecedora. Su boca, pequeña y suave de labios rojos, hablaba de dificultades pero Edward no podía condenarla porque la naturaleza hubiera dotado a sus labios de un color saludable.

Decidió sombríamente que debían ser los ojos. Ninguna mujer buena tenía unos ojos así. Las cejas trazaban un arco irreverente, las pestañas gruesas y oscuras y su color era de un chocolate asombroso. Había una chispa en ellos, una réplica sexual.

—Empiezo a tener la mosca en la oreja —dijo ella—. Si tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme no entiendo por qué no las haces de una vez.

—No hay nada que preguntar —dijo él sabiendo que había un millón de preguntas en su cabeza.

—¿No? Me parece que fruncías el ceño por algo.

Demonios. En fin, ella había empezado.

—Me preguntaba… —dijo con un gesto hacia la comida—. Bueno, cuando te ofreciste a preparar algo, nunca pensé que fuera esto. Es excelente. Tan bueno que podrías ganarte la vida como chef.

—¿Eso te preguntabas? ¿Cómo me gano la vida? En realidad no me preocupo mucho. Mucha gente califica mi modo de vivir como puro y simple vagabundeo.

Bella sonrió y se sirvió otro plato. Edward pensó que podía rivalizar en apetito con un elefante.

Por un momento pensó que ella utilizaba su sonrisa y palabras como «vagabundeo» deliberadamente, como si supiera lo que debía hacer para abrir la puerta de su corazón. Pero era imposible.

—¿No estás interesada en una carrera?

—¡Oh, bueno! Estuve sentada varios años en una silla de secretaria tratando de trabar amistad con una terminal de ordenador y tratando de dominar a una impresora maligna, intentando que los acontecimientos excitantes de la oficina no me arrastraran.

—¿Debo pensar que los negocios no te interesan?

—No puedo soportar ese mundo —admitió ella alegremente.

Quizá adivinaba que él estaba dedicado por entero a los negocios o quizá no. Edward sabía que era mejor permanecer callado pero no podía.

—¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Veinticinco?

—Veintisiete.

—Pero debes haber encontrado algo que te hubiera gustado hacer.

—Durante una temporada jugué con la idea de la cocina, como ya has adivinado. Es algo que encaja bien en un estilo de vida nómada. Tanto si estás en una gran ciudad como en un pueblo, siempre hay alguien que necesita un cocinero. Ha sido muy divertido hacer cush—cush en el sur de Pensilvania, couche couche en Iowa, buñuelos de frutas en Michigan…

—¿Qué es couche couche? —preguntó Vanessa, que no se había perdido una sola palabra de la conversación.

—Algo buenísimo para desayunar —le dijo Bella y habría continuado explicándoselo si Edward no la hubiera interrumpido.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas divirtiéndote con tus viajes?

—Algo más de un año.

—Más de un año. ¿Sólo viajando de aquí para allá sin ninguna meta en particular?

—Pues sí.

—Sin trabajo fijo, sin una meta profesional.

—Repito que en absoluto.

—¿En el coche, viviendo al día y sola?

Bella apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano.

—Creo que existe la posibilidad de que estemos remotamente emparentados. He oído esta misma conversación en boca de mis cinco mil parientes.

—No quería ofenderte —dijo él envarándose.

—No me has ofendido —se apresuró a tranquilizarle ella—. Tengo cuatro hermanos que me perforan el oído con la misma conversación cada vez que hablamos por teléfono. Su preocupación principal, por supuesto, es que cualquier hombre piense que soy una mujer fácil y lanzada porque viajo sola. No es que crea que esa idea te haya pasado por la cabeza, Edward.

Edward tenía un auténtico dolor de cabeza de todas las ideas que se le habían pasado por ella.

—Yo soy fácil y lanzada —les informó Vanessa—. Nadie me gana a correr. Bella, si no eres lo bastante lanzada yo puedo ayudarte.

—Gracias, cariño —dijo Bella sin dejar de mirar a su padre—. Ya les he dicho en más de una ocasión que puedo cuidar de mí misma. Fue una lección que aprendí en el asiento trasero de un Volkswagen Rabbit cuando tenía dieciséis años. Hace un año tuve un sueño, quería ver el país, saber cómo vive la gente, aprender todo lo que pudiera antes de que me ataran y no volviera a presentarse esa oportunidad. ¿Nunca has tenido un sueño que quisieras hacer realidad?

Edward no dijo nada. No había nada que pudiera decir sin quedar como un estúpido pomposo y se imaginaba que ya lo había hecho lo suficiente. Sin embargo, no acababa de creerse aquel negocio del idealismo. Pasaba por las respuestas descaradas, por aquella retórica libre pero detrás de todo, en el fondo de sus ojos, se atisbaban los secretos y la vulnerabilidad de una mujer. Se descubrió preocupándose por lo que le podía haber sucedido en el asiento trasero de aquel coche y decidió que debía estar perdiendo la cabeza.

Tenía servidos sus propios problemas. El menú no incluía los de una desconocida de ojos chocolate y enigmáticos.

Se excusó y fue a llamar por teléfono mientras ella le servía helado a Vanessa. Por décima vez en el día marcó el número de su ex mujer en Rapid City.

Tanya no había querido escucharle cuando el día anterior le había dejado a Vanessa en la puerta. Nessie era una consumada experta en desaparecer y permanecer días enteros en silencio, pero su último truco eran las huelgas de hambre. Aquello había acabado con la resistencia maternal de Tanya.

Cualquiera podía ver que Nessie no había pasado hambre. Edward estaba seguro de que se las había compuesto para comer durante la representación. Pero cuando deseaba algo era muy capaz de hacerle pasar a su madre un verdadero calvario hasta conseguirlo. En aquella ocasión quería pensar una temporada con su padre.

Edward hubiera caminado sobre las aguas si la niña lo hubiera necesitado pero ni era el caso, ni bajo esas circunstancias podía hacerse cargo de ella. Tanya no había querido escucharle. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus sentimientos hacia ella, sabía que era una madre devota. Ya se habría calmado y quizá estuviera en disposición de razonar un poco.

Nadie contestó. Se pasó una mano por el rostro. Le ardían los ojos y le dolía la cabeza. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido bien.

La tensión, el stress y él eran viejos amigos. Su empresa de ingeniería le exigía unas jornadas laborales de veinticuatro horas. Hacía poco que había perdido a su hombre de confianza y luego, su tío Aro había muerto. Edward casi no había conocido al viejo y excéntrico ermitaño, ni había esperado heredar su mansión, ni tener que ser el ejecutor de su testamento. Pero no podía ser otro. De modo que el día anterior había hecho una maleta, había cogido a Nessie y su ordenador, y había emprendido viaje con la esperanza de que no le llevaría mucho tiempo. Se había equivocado.

En la mansión gótica cabía esperar de todo. Otra cuestión era de dónde iba a sacar los restauradores que necesitaba en medio de aquel desierto. Había una horda de parientes lejanos dispuestos a lanzarse como buitres sobre lo que fuera y él tenía la obligación de ordenar y tasarlo todo. Pero le iba a llevar mucho tiempo.

Un tiempo que no podía permitirse. Un tiempo que una niña de cuatro años se encargaba de complicar más todavía. Simón la amaba más que a su vida y se desesperaba porque no podía atenderla con propiedad en una mansión sucia en la que la calefacción funcionaba de milagro. Pero se había encumbrado en su carrera a base de aceptar desafíos. Todavía no había llegado una crisis que él no pudiera resolver. Pero estaba agotado.

—¿Edward?

Bella estaba en la puerta del salón con un trapo de cocina en las manos. Vista a contraluz, su silueta y sus piernas parecían aún más huesudas. Dos mujeres de su tamaño habrían cabido en el jersey que llevaba. Tenía los pies descalzos. Había andado todo el día descalza. Aparentemente era alérgica al calzado. Y aparentemente, él no podía mirarla a la boca sin pensar en sexo y pecado. Pero Edward no disponía de tiempo y eso agravaba la irritante atracción que sentía hacia ella.

Podía ignorar la atracción pero no la deuda moral. Ella se había quedado sin que se lo pidiera y Nessie la había aceptado como a un alma gemela. Sin Bella, él todavía estaría preparando el desayuno.

—Quería decirte que Nessie está arriba. He prometido leerle un cuento. Cuando acabe me marcharé.

—Nada de eso.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

Edward lanzó un suspiro. No había sido su intención que sonara como una orden. No sabía lo que era pero algo en ella hacía que su voz sonara rígida.

—Si te vas ahora tendrás que conducir en la oscuridad —dijo en un tono más razonable.

—He conducido de noche bastante a menudo.

—No conoces los alrededores y yo sí. El sitio más cercano donde puedas alojarte es Rapid City.

—No es ningún problema. No me siento cansada.

Edward sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. El cielo sabía que había estado a salvo con él pero otros hombres podían fijarse en esas piernas largas y en esos ojos provocativos y hacerle pasar un mal rato. En la carretera había baches más grandes que su Chevy y había que añadir que se volvería loco si no conseguía descansar. Eso no iba a ser posible si se pasaba toda la noche preocupado por si ella se perdía de nuevo.

—Mi hija se lleva muy bien contigo —dijo él cambiando de estrategia.

Bella se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y le sonrió.

—Es un amor.

—Debemos hablar de dos niñas diferentes. Mi ex esposa no puede conseguir una niñera si no es a unos precios astronómicos que justifiquen los riesgos de la batalla.

—Por lo menos, nunca tendrás que temer que se achique ante nada —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Algo me dice que es una característica genética.

—No nos parecemos en nada —dijo él sorprendido.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Bromeas? Me da cien vueltas. Nunca sé qué decirle a una niña de cuatro años con sombra de ojos en los párpados. La cuestión es que le has dedicado el día a mi hija. Quizá no te habías dado cuenta de que me hallaba en un apuro…

—¡Ah! Claro que me he dado cuenta. Nessie charla como una urraca. No ha sido muy difícil averiguar que su madre te la dejó ayer sin previo aviso. Ella piensa que el sol sale y se pone gracias a ti.

No necesitaba añadir que ella no compartía la opinión de la pequeña.

—Lo importante es que yo tenía mucho que hacer y no habría podido de no estar tú para hacerte cargo de Vanessa. No sé qué te ha motivado a quedarte y tampoco me importa. En cuanto a mí concierne, lo mínimo que te debo es hospitalidad. Además, no puedes hablar en serio de salir a conducir de noche por caminos que no conoces.

—Mis motivos para quedarme no son difíciles de adivinar —dijo ella estudiándolo con ojos suaves—. Tengo todo el tiempo libre que quiera, me ha gustado tu hija y he querido hacerlo. Ninguno de esos motivos ha de representar una obligación para ti.

—Ya me doy cuenta pero…

—No quieres que me quede otra noche, _«caro»._

Bella lo dijo en un tono calmado que no suponía ningún reto, sin embargo, su percepción le provocó. Edward no se consideraba un libro abierto. Se suponía que ella no debía darse cuenta de la inquietud que suscitaba en él.

—Eso no es cierto. No te lo diría si no lo sintiera.

Bella meditó seriamente durante un momento.

—Vas a quedarte preocupado si viajo de noche, ¿no?

—No.

—Creo que sí y he de confesar que me confundes, Edward —dijo ella con una sonrisa apenas perceptible—. Todavía no estás absolutamente seguro de si quiero robar la cubertería de plata de la familia y, no obstante, te sentirías culpable si me voy a estas horas de la noche.

—Nunca he pensado que fueras una ladrona —se defendió él dándose cuenta de lo aguda que era en realidad.

—Quizá no sean las palabras adecuadas. Supongo que le confiarás tu hija a muy poca gente y has tenido plena confianza en mí. Quizá el problema entre tú y yo se presente a otro nivel. Por casualidad, ¿no te preocupará que vaya a seducirte en mitad de la noche?

Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Firmaba contratos en millones de dólares, era respetado por gente de todo el mundo hasta el punto de resultarle molesto, se había hecho cargo de los parásitos de su familia, nunca le había debido nada a nadie. Era un director que quería unas relaciones claras sobre las que pudiera tener un control absoluto. ¿Por qué, entonces, cada encuentro con aquella mujer amenazaba con nacerle perder el control sobre sí mismo?

—Señorita Swan, tengo treinta y cinco años y hasta esta noche nunca había tenido problemas para mantener una conversación racional con una mujer.

—Sólo pretendía dejar claro que te encuentras a salvo.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

—_«Camel» «¡Camel represso!» _—exclamó Bella mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

Luego atrancó el acceso con una silla. Si Edward iba a practicar el sonambulismo esa noche no quería que fuera cerca de ella.

Frunció el ceño. Le faltaba entrenamiento si «camello reprimido» era el peor insulto que se le ocurría para el señor Cullen.

Sacó la cama y desplegó el saco de dormir que había sacado del coche. Después de su desagradable conversación con Edward su intención había sido la de irse. Pero eso habría supuesto ceder al mal genio y hacer caso omiso del sentido común. Si se quedaba otra noche podía lavarse la ropa y el cabello. Además, sólo Dios sabía lo cansada que se encontraba.

Se puso un camisón amarillo y apagó la luz. Sin embargo, en la oscuridad se sentía más predispuesta a seguir enojada que a conciliar el sueño. ¡Por favor! Si sólo había bromeado al preguntarle si tenía miedo de que lo sedujera.

Bueno, no estaba exactamente bromeando. Estaba tanteando el terreno para ver si una insinuación sexual encendía alguna chispa en Edward. Si lo hubiera hecho, en esos momentos estaría en la carretera.

Era un alivio que Edward la contemplara como a un perro rabioso. Ella se había quedado por Nessie, pobre criatura.

Sus ojos parpadearon en la oscuridad. Vanessa no era ninguna pobre criatura. A decir verdad, era un delincuente de cuatro años. Se lo habían pasado en grande. Bella tenía debilidad por los niños y Nessie la energía creativa de diez adultos. Los únicos momentos malos habían sido cuando había hablado de su padre.

—Papá me necesita —le había explicado—. Mamá tiene mucha gente que la cuida y papá a nadie, excepto yo.

El diablillo adoraba a su padre. Bella no podía imaginarse los motivos. Edward se había pasado todo el día tecleando en un ordenador. Era probable que pulsar botones fuera lo más cercano al placer sexual que hubiera conocido en su vida. Ninguna otra cosa parecía capaz de despertarle.

Bella había estado observándolo. No se trataba de que no le hiciera caso a su hija. ¡Pero por el bendito esputo! Le hablaba como si tuviera noventa años. A Nessie le importaban un pito las charlas de su padre. Ella quería armar trifulca. Necesitaba que la abrazaran.

Para Bella, Edward se hallaba en un vacío emocional. Sencillamente no tenía conceptos sobre la vida, el disfrute, la risa… y el aspecto con que le había visto aquella misma noche en el salón la había molestado.

Por un momento, no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba observándole. Le había visto con la mano todavía sobre el teléfono, la cabeza apoyada en la pared. Aquel hombre no estaba cansado, se hallaba al borde de la extenuación. Tenía los ojos cargados. Bella había imaginado que tendría dolor de cabeza. Y dos segundos después de haber acostado a Nessie el muy estúpido se había puesto a teclear de nuevo.

Bella intentó convencerse a sí misma de que no había aceptado pasar allí la noche para asegurarse de que Edward se encontraba bien. Había sido una decisión práctica.

Tantos meses en la carretera la habían cambiado. Al final, se había vuelto sensata. Demasiadas veces se había visto envuelta en una relación sólo porque alguien la necesitaba. Edward ni siquiera la necesitaba, Edward ni siquiera la soportaba.

El sentimiento era mutuo y decidió irse a primera hora del día siguiente. _«Vanno all'inferno», _pensó. Lo que quería decir que por ella podía irse al mismísimo infierno. Se quedó durmiendo con aquella frase resonando en su cabeza.

La caricia en su mejilla era tan suave como si le acariciaran el alma. Abrió los ojos y por un momento no pudo decidir si soñaba o estaba despierta.

«Otra vez no», fue todo lo que pudo pensar.

La puerta seguía cerrada con la silla encajada contra el pomo. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que un sonámbulo pudiera pasar sobre las zarzas y abrir las puertas de la terraza. Y mucho menos desnudo, o casi. Edward llevaba unos calzoncillos negros aquella noche. También había bajado la cremallera de su saco de dormir.

Bella cerró los ojos mientras sopesaba la posibilidad de estrangularlo. La noche anterior se había preocupado en serio por él, pero eso había sido antes de conocerlo mejor. Era arrogante, frío, como los hijos de una barracuda. Quizá el sonambulismo fuera la expresión de un problema grave y traumático pero le traía sin cuidado.

Le acarició la mejilla con la yema del pulgar. Reverentemente, con ternura. A Bella le llevó un momento orientarse. Edward estaba tumbado a su lado. Tenía los ojos abiertos como la noche anterior.

Pero un sonámbulo debería haber tenido una mirada vacía. A la luz de la luna sus ojos eran tan oscuros como el perseguidor de sus sueños y reflejaban el mismo deseo. Bella sintió escalofríos y tuvo que decirse que no había ningún peligro en aquella situación.

La mano de Edward dibujó la línea de su cuello, se incorporó y la besó suavemente en la boca. No fue un beso largo. Bella notó un ligero sabor a coñac, la textura de sus labios cálidos, el olor de su piel. El beso era más una promesa que una sustancia. Un regalo, no una exigencia. Edward la miró a los ojos y luego recostó la cabeza en la almohada.

Bella se dio cuenta de que su respiración se había vuelto agitada. Era incomprensible. La habían besado antes. Era una estúpida con los hombres. Nunca había sido capaz de la sensatez de amar a medias. Siempre había sido una estúpida para el amor. Nunca se había dado cuenta a tiempo de que cualquier hombre quiere aprovecharse de una tonta.

Sin embargo, no había nada egoísta o agresivo en las caricias de Edward. La palma de la mano descansaba contra su cuello. El pulgar le acariciaba una vena pulsante junto a la garganta. Con mucha suavidad, la mano descendió por su hombro para acariciarle el costado. No dejaba de mirarla.

Bella intentaba convencerse de que se trataba de Edward pero en lo más hondo sabía que no lo era. Su adorador nocturno era sensual y terriblemente perceptivo. Si hubiera intentado agarrarla le habría abofeteado. Pero nunca la cogía. Nunca tomaba. Simplemente la acariciaba con una fascinación y una suavidad infinitas.

—Edward… —dijo ella desesperada.

Su llamada sólo le valió otro beso. En esa ocasión Edward usó la lengua. Aterciopelada, húmeda, acariciante. Sin forzarle a abrir los labios, sino mimándola con una invasión gentil. Edward descubrió la suavidad de sus dientes. Encontró la lengua que ella había aplastado contra el paladar.

Bella se echó a temblar. Muchas, demasiadas noches a solas.

—¡Maldita sea, Edward!

Él alzó la cabeza y sonrió. Luego volvió a besarla. Dominantemente, por completo. Bella pudo sentir el calor y la potencia de su cuerpo. Una llama se encendió abrasadora en sus entrañas.

Edward la besó otra vez, una promesa agresiva de intimidad. Las manos encontraron sus pechos. Era como si él supiera que Bella podía ser dolorosamente sensible. Pocos hombres se habían molestado en descubrir que el tamaño pequeño concentraba la sensación sin disminuirla. Bella supo que tenía un problema serio.

—Vuelve a la cama, Edward —dijo con voz encendida de deseo.

Edward dejó de acariciarla.

Bella tomó aliento buscando unas fuerzas de las que carecía. Necesitaba su sentido común pero lo sentía frágil como los pétalos de una rosa bajo el sol.

—Edward, quiero que te vayas. Ahora mismo. Vete a la cama.

No hubo ningún cambio en la manera en que siguió mirándola a la luz de la luna. Sin embargo, la obedeció. Bella sintió una última caricia en la mejilla y un peso que dejaba el colchón. Con la misma lentitud de un gato al acecho, Edward se dirigió a la puerta.

Bella saltó fuera de la cama. Logró abrir la puerta y apartar la silla en el mismo momento en que él salía.

—¡Hola!

Bella abrió un ojo. Se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a dormirse. Vanessa estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas a los pies de la cama, se rascaba una pequeña costra en la rodilla. El atuendo que había escogido para el día eran unas mallas de color naranja fluorescente, tres pares de calcetines y una de las camisas blancas de su padre.

—¿Quieres que hagamos pasteles? —preguntó llena de ilusión.

—No puedo. ¿No te acuerdas de que me tengo que marchar esta mañana? Lo hablamos ayer.

Con la cabeza todavía confusa, miró a las puertas de la terraza que estaban cerradas. Luego miró a la puerta que daba al pasillo. Estaba abierta cuando ella recordaba haberla cerrado.

—Cariño, ¿cómo has entrado?

Vanessa metió la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa y sacó una llave de latón larga y brillante que volvió a guardar sin comentarios.

—¿Sabe tu papá que la tienes?

—Papá lo sabe todo —le informó la niña—. Si te vas me moriré.

Bella se incorporó y abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña.

—Nos lo pasamos bien ayer, ¿a que sí?

Los ojos tristes de Nessie siguieron sus evoluciones mientras se vestía. Se peinó y dobló su saco de dormir mientras ignoraba las protestas de su estómago vacío con la misma determinación con la que ignoraba el reproche en la mirada de Nessie.

Dos noches con un sonámbulo eran más que suficiente. Estaba segura de que cuando hubiera puesto unos mil kilómetros de distancia entre ellos sería capaz de apreciar el humor que había en toda la situación. No obstante, durante dos noches, un hombre al que casi no conocía había convertido la oscuridad en magia haciendo que ella se derritiera como la mantequilla al fuego, conmoviéndola por dentro y por fuera. Y lo había encontrado en un lugar imposible. Pero había unas cuantas pegas. En primer lugar, Edward no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho. Bella no podía soportarle a la luz del día.

«Mueve el trasero y sal de aquí antes de que te metas en más problemas», se urgió a sí misma.

No obstante, tenía que demorarse unos cuantos minutos. Se arrodilló junto a su desconsolada amiga.

—Necesito una sonrisa para marcharme, _«piccolina». _Y no pongas esa cara, no hace una mañana para estar triste. Ya sé que nos divertimos mucho ayer. Pero no vas a necesitarme. Estoy segura que tu padre habrá localizado a tu mamá y…

—No importa. Me quedo con él.

—Ya sé que es lo que tú quieres —dijo acariciándole los bucles.

Una de las razones por las que se había quedado el día anterior había sido la aparente ineptitud de Edward para cuidar de su hija. Pero, ¿qué clase de madre abandonaba a su hijo sin explicaciones? Todavía no conocía la historia de la madre pero había pasado el día en compañía de una de las niñas más traviesas y creativas que había conocido en su vida. Eso sólo podía ser posible si había crecido con amor y cuidados infinitos.

—Ayer me contaste muy poco de tu mamá. Claro, que la querrás mucho.

—Un montón.

—Apuesto a que debe estar echándote de menos.

—Yo también la echo mucho de menos pero me quedo con papá. Lo tengo decidido. Puedo cuidarme yo sola pero sería mucho más fácil que tú te quedaras. Es muy difícil que una sola persona pueda cuidar de él.

Bella pensó que haría falta más de una legión entera para hacerse cargo de Edward pero se guardó mucho de comentarlo con su hija.

—Tengo que irme, cariño. Lo siento.

—Por favor, Bella. ¿Por favor?

Aquellos ojos de chorro abandonado no tuvieron el menor efecto sobre ella. Dio gracias por haber desarrollado su fortaleza en aquel año. Fue rápidamente al baño y sin detenerse salió de la casa.

Fuera, respiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco. Le dio unas palmaditas de despedida a uno de los leones y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en el Chevy . El sombrío Volvo de Edward estaba junto a los graneros que suplicaban una mano de pintura. Bella mantuvo los ojos fijos hacia el otro lado.

La noche de la tormenta había salido de las tierras malas pero desde allí se divisaban los pináculos de roca y las mesetas que habían llamado su atención fascinándola. Todavía había mucho mundo por explorar. ¡Podía hacer lo que quisiera! ¡Podía ir a cualquier parte!

Se obligó a sí misma a no pensar tonterías y a reconocer que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. No podía creer que le hubiera cogido tanto apego a los dos Cullen en poco más de veinticuatro horas. Estaba ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad cuando la puerta principal de la casa se abrió de un golpe.

—¿Está contigo?

—¿Vanessa? —dijo ella sintiéndose mejor al verle.

Oír su tono dominante disminuía la pena de marcharse. Edward bajó los escalones que le separaban del coche de dos en dos.

—Por supuesto que me refiero a Vanessa. ¿Conoces a otra terrorista de cuatro años por aquí? ¿No está contigo?

—No.

—¿Y no la has visto?

—No en los últimos quince minutos. Tampoco puede estar muy lejos.

A su pesar, Bella se encontró mirando su rostro. Después de su primer encuentro nocturno había estado seguro de que él no recordaría nada. Pero esa mañana pensaba lo contrario. ¿Cómo podía un hombre besar con tanta dinamita y no acordarse?

—¿Estás seguro de que no está en la casa?

—La he estado llamando más de cinco minutos.

—Bueno, no puede haber salido por la puerta principal porque entonces la hubiera visto…

—Tiene que ser por tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa?

Bella se desabrochó el cinturón y salió del coche. El viento le revolvió los cabellos mientras se encaraba con él. Era la irritación lo que hacía que su corazón latiera de aquella forma y no la proximidad de Edward. Era capaz de tomar cianuro antes de admitir que le atraía… al menos durante el día.

—No sé por qué piensas que es culpa mía pero es evidente que estás nervioso. Acabo de verlo. Sólo porque no haya acudido a tu bramido dictatorial no has de pensar que se ha perdido.

—No he dicho que se haya perdido —repuso él sin intentar negar el bramido dictatorial—. Vanessa tiene la costumbre de esconderse cuando las cosas no se hacen a su gusto. Debes haberle dicho algo —aseguró mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No creo que yo…

Bella se interrumpió y tragó saliva al recordar lo decidida que estaba Nessie a que se quedara.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sabía que tenía que ver contigo.

Echó una mirada a su alrededor y sus ojos se iluminaron al posarse en los graneros. Bella les había echado un vistazo el día anterior y sabía que no eran un buen sitio para un niño pues amenazaban ruina.

—No habrá ido a los graneros.

—Se habrá escondido en el sitio que más pueda asustarnos —la corrigió él.

De inmediato echó a andar por entre las malas hierbas hacia los graneros. Bella no lo dudó un momento. Salió en su busca.

—Me encargaré del que está más lejos.

Revisaron los tres edificios y encontraron abundancia de polvo y suciedad pero ninguna niña. Más por accidente que por quererlo, se encontraron corriendo hacia la casa sin dejar de discutir.

—No es problema tuyo.

—Has hecho que lo sea. No haberme acusado de ser la responsable.

—Eres responsable por haberle hecho creer que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado desde que se inventaron los helados. Quería que te quedaras, ¿no es cierto? ¿Se trata de eso?

—Haces que suene como si quisiera meter una serpiente venenosa debajo de su cama.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—¡Pero lo pensabas!

—¡No! Estaba pensando en que voy a matarla cuando la encuentre.

—¡ Edward! —exclamó ella reteniéndole por la manga—. No sé qué he hecho para molestarte pero no me importa. No seas duro con ella cuando la encuentres, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo es una niña.

Él se quedó inmóvil mirándola completamente aturdido. Bella se sintió asaltada por una oleada de deseo. El sol encendía un fuego de emoción en los ojos verdes que ella no había visto nunca. Estaba despeinado por el viento y sucio de polvo. No era el pez gordo tan pagado de sí mismo que ella conocía, sino un ser humano muy parecido al sonámbulo que perturbaba sus noches tan peligrosamente.

—¿He sido duro contigo? —preguntó atónito ante semejante idea.

—Vamos, Edward . Te disgusté desde el primer momento.

—Eso no es cierto. Al menos mi comportamiento hacia ti no ha tenido nada que ver con el… disgusto. Has estado dos noches bajo el mismo techo que un hombre al que no conoces. Me pareció lógico que te preocuparas por tu… seguridad. Podías haber malinterpretado una actitud excesivamente amistosa. Podías haber pensado que trataba de aprovecharme de ti. Podías… —se calló y cerró de un portazo—. ¿Crees que le haría daño a Vanessa? ¿Estás loca? Nunca le he puesto la mano encima a esa niña. ¡Es mi hija!

Aquello pareció poner punto final a la conversación para él. Para Bella, no obstante, era diferente. Más tarde tendría que pensar en lo mucho que se había esforzado en no demostrarle actitudes inapropiadas. Ella lo había juzgado pedante y frío cuando su capacidad para amar era ardiente, poderosa, inmensa. Su hija llevaba escondida menos de veinte minutos y ya estaba dispuesto a echar abajo la casa piedra por piedra.

—¿Por qué sonríes, señorita Swan? —preguntó él en tono de sospecha.

—Me llamo Bella.

—No veo nada divertido en esta situación.

—¡Venga, Edward! La niña es un pozo de malicia, no de peligro. Si te calmas y dejas de retorcerte las manos, te darás cuenta de que no hay motivo para estar tan enfadado. Nessie tiene un estupendo juego de cuerdas vocales. Si se hubiera torcido el tobillo estoy segura que la habríamos oído por muy lejos que estuviéramos. No hay razón para pensar que ha podido hacerse daño.

—¿No?

Bella contuvo una exclamación de asombro. ¡La había escuchado!

—No —insistió poniendo en juego todo su poder de convicción.

Sin embargo, transcurrió otra hora de intensa búsqueda antes de que se demostrara que estaba en lo cierto. Habían revisado el comedor una docena de veces cuando a Bella se le ocurrió mirar en el elevador que conectaba el piso superior con la cocina. El corazón le saltó en el pecho al levantar la puerta y ver la punta de una zapatilla de tenis de color naranja. Sólo Dios podía saber lo viejo que era el sistema de poleas. No le cabía duda de que lo suficiente para estar a punto de desmoronarse.

Edward le dio un tirón a la puerta para descubrir una sonrisa irresistible. Vanessa asomó la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban como fuegos artificiales en la noche.

Edward la bajó al suelo y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Vanessa, no debes volver a hacer esto nunca.

—Sí, papá.

Bella notó un hormigueo repentino en las palmas de las manos.

—Eres lo bastante mayor como para entender la irresponsabilidad. Con esconderte no resuelves los problemas. Hay lugares en la casa y fuera que son muy peligrosos para una niña. Quiero que me prometas que me lo preguntarás antes de ir a explorar otra vez.

—Sí, papá.

El hormigueo estaba transformándose en un picor.

—Eres capaz de usar tu entendimiento. Yo sé que puedes comprender que hay ocasiones en las que no puedes salirte con la tuya. La próxima vez, quiero que intentes pensar en que el problema…

—Sí, papá. ¡Estás aquí! —exclamó al ver a Bella—. ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que podía hacer que te quedaras.

—¿De verdad, _«cara»?_

Bella no hubiera querido empujar a Edward pero necesitaba acercarse a la niña para sujetarla con una mano y darle un azote con la otra.

—¡Bella!

Oyó la exclamación de Edward en el instante en que la palma de su mano conectaba con el trasero de la pequeña conspiradora. El aullido de la niña debió ser audible en toda la casa. Bella la hizo girar y se enfrentó a ella al mismo nivel que sus ojos.

—Si vuelves a intentar un truco parecido tu papá te dará seis como este y te castigará encerrada en tu habitación. ¿Has entendido?

—Sí, Bella.

—Le has dado a tu padre un susto de muerte. Di que lo sientes. ¡Pero ahora mismo!

—Lo siento, papá.

Bella le quitó un poco de suciedad que tenía en la mejilla y suavizó su tono de voz.

—De acuerdo. Estamos en paz. Todo olvidado, pero creo que tu papá necesita un beso. Y luego deberías subir a tu cuarto para cambiarte esa ropa tan sucia.

Vanessa se arrojó a los brazos de su padre. A los pocos momentos subía las escaleras con el mismo entusiasmo. En la atmósfera polvorienta del comedor se hizo un silencio espeso. Había un brillo extraño en los ojos de Edward pero Bella no sabía a qué atribuirlo.

—Le has pegado a mi hija.

—No creo que una palmada merezca ese calificativo. ¿Has visto una sola lágrima en sus ojos?

—No he dicho que le hayas hecho daño.

—Andaría sobre cristales rotos antes de hacerle daño a un niño. A cualquier niño. Y mucho menos a Vanessa.

—Pero un azote es un azote.

—Lo sé —dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con expresión culpable—. Si lo que deseas es que me disculpe lo haré. Estuvo muy mal que me entrometiera y me siento fatal. Peor que fatal. Me siento una miserable. ¡Demonios, Edward! ¿Nunca hiciste alguna trastada cuando eras pequeño? ¿No te acuerdas de que lo único que querías era olvidarla? No podía quedarme impasible viendo cómo la sometías al castigo inhumano de sermonearla.

Hubo otro chispazo de luz en los ojos verdes. Éste más provocativo a través de los párpados entrecerrados. Su voz sonó mesurada.

—Intentaba razonar con ella.

—Ese sistema de poleas debe ser más viejo que las colinas. Si se hubiera escondido cuando el elevador estaba en el segundo piso, podría haberse hecho daño. No se razona con una niña en esas circunstancias. Se hace algo rápido para asegurarte de que no lo volverá a repetir. Lo digo porque yo también era así. Pregúntale a mi padre si no me crees.

Bella se acaloró con la discusión. No pretendía tener experiencia maternal, pero guardaba unos recuerdos muy claros sobre los métodos que funcionaban con un espíritu indómito. El cielo sabía que ella había sido uno de ellos.

—¡Claro que te creo! En realidad, no tengo ningún problema para imaginarte como una pequeña monstruosidad —dijo Edward conciliador—. Bella, ¿por qué no te quedas?

—¿Qué has dicho?

Bella lo había oído, sólo que pensaba que había entendido mal.

—¿No reconsiderarás tu decisión de marcharte?

Los labios de Bella se curvaron en una sonrisa caritativa.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que has estado sometido a una gran tensión. Todos decimos cosas que no sentimos cuando estamos tensos. Tomemos una taza de té, _«caro». _Te sentirás mejor y…

—Te he pedido que te quedes, Bella. Y puedo asegurarte que me encuentro en mi sano juicio y que lo digo sinceramente.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

—Nessie me confunde.

—Por favor, Edward. Es tu hija.

Bella rebuscó en su bolso. Sacó una barrita de galleta recubierta de chocolate y le dio un bocado. Edward le había pedido que fuera a su despacho para hablarle. Bella había aceptado porque quería escucharle y satisfacer su curiosidad. Edward siempre cerraba el despacho con llave.

Como el resto de la casa, el despacho estaba atestado de un baturrillo de objetos cubiertos con sábanas polvorientas. Edward había despejado un rincón para su santuario electrónico. El ordenador, un modem, un fax, una impresora. Bella se figuró que Nessie podía destruir todo el montaje en cuestión de segundos. Ella no hubiera confiado en las cerraduras, habría levantado barricadas.

—Escucha, no te pido que te quedes para siempre, sólo unos cuantos días, hasta que consiga localizar a mi ex mujer. No creo que sea más de dos o tres días. Tanya nunca me había dejado a Nessie sin darme un número de teléfono o una dirección.

— Edward …

—Tú escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? Llevo una empresa de consultas y asesoramiento de ingeniería. Eso implica plazos muy cortos y viajes rápidos, pero puedo hacer el trabajo real en cualquier sitio donde haya una terminal de ordenador y un fax. Debe de ser una de las razones por las que Aro me designó como ejecutor de su testamento. Por lo visto creía que yo era más flexible que los demás miembros de la familia.

—¿Quién es Aro?

Bella le quitó el envoltorio a la otra mitad de la barra de chocolate. Para ella, cualquier persona que pensara que Edward era flexible necesitaba urgente tratamiento psiquiátrico.

—Mi tío abuelo. La última vez que lo vi tenía cinco años. Se refugió aquí casi toda su vida fingiendo que su familia no existía. Nunca había visto su casa, que por algún terrible designio del destino parece ser mía, ni su contenido, que no es mío y por eso constituye otra pesadilla.

— Edward …

—La casa no está en condiciones pero mucho menos para que viva una niña. Hay problemas con el agua y con la calefacción. Podría ocuparme de la alimentación de Nessie si hubiera microondas y existen un millón de objetos que no puede tocar. Esto, por ejemplo.

Edward se levantó y apartó la sábana que cubría un objeto que había estado a sus espaldas. Bella estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Había estado sentada junto a lo que parecía ser el esqueleto de un carnívoro a juzgar por los dientes.

—El tío de Aro mantenía una especie de museo de dinosaurios. Están por todas partes. Quitas una sábana pensando que vas a encontrarte un mueble clásico y descubres un montón de huesos que te miran llenos de polvo.

Edward volvió a sentarse sin preocuparse de tapar el fósil.

—Esto queda demasiado lejos para ir y venir diariamente desde Siux Falls, donde vivo. Tampoco puedo desentenderme, soy responsable. Hay piezas que valen una verdadera fortuna pero no puedo mover un dedo hasta que todo esté catalogado. Entre tanto, tengo que trabajar en una inversión de cuatro millones de dólares. Mis clientes piensan que el dinero crece en los árboles. Soy bastante hábil para hacer dinero pero no tengo idea de lo que tengo que hacer con una niña de cuatro años especializada en terrorismo casero. Por favor, ¿no te quedarás unos cuantos días?

Bella no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Edward hablaba como si fuera la última apelación de un condenado a muerte. Bajo aquella expresión granítica había una personalidad bien definida. En realidad, no estaba tan desesperado pero ella nunca había sospechado que poseía un sentido del humor irónico y seco. Incluso nunca había sospechado que se relajaría lo bastante como para mantener una conversación normal con ella.

—Comprendo que estás entre la espada y la pared, _«caro», _pero…

—Mil pavos por tres días.

—¡ Edward!

—Mil quinientos. ¡Maldita sea! Nunca la he visto cogerle a nadie el cariño que te ha cogido a ti. Y el sentimiento es mutuo. Te he observado con ella y…

—Cullen, ¿quieres dejar de pensar como un financiero y relajarte cinco segundos?

Bella pasó sus largas piernas sobre el brazo del sillón en que estaba sentada. La barrita de chocolate le había fallado. Había esperado que le sirviera como una dosis extra de cafeína. Necesitaba sacar fuerzas de algún sitio porque se daba cuenta de que se estaba ablandando.

Si antes se había sentido tentada de reír, ahora tenía ante sí a un hombre sobrecargado de trabajo presionado por todas partes, que tenía que cuidar de una golfilla que no tenía ningún respeto por las palabras paz y tranquilidad.

Tanto la impresora como el fax vomitaban tiras de papel que llegaban al suelo. Edward no les prestaba más atención que ella misma, aunque se había subido las mangas de la camisa en un gesto automático, seguía con la vista fija en su rostro. Había estado tranquilo durante un minuto, lo que probablemente constituiría todo un récord. Sin embargo, Bella no sabía qué decisión debía tomar. Siempre había sido muy susceptible a que la gente la necesitara y siempre lo sería. No le habría costado nada decidirse si el único problema hubiera sido Vanessa.

Se dijo a sí misma que no temía a Edward, sino más bien la molestaba. No era un estirado pomposo. Bastaba con ponerlo al sol y ensuciarlo un poco, colocarle una sonrisa en los labios para convertirlo en un hombre fuera de serie. Ella nunca se había sentido atraída por los fuera de serie pero se preguntaba qué hacía falta para hacerle sonreír. Se preguntaba cuántos años llevaría siendo tan duro consigo mismo y si era consciente de su soledad.

—Mira, Bella…

—¿Qué tal dormiste anoche? —le interrumpió ella.

—¿Anoche? ¿Qué tiene que ver con…?

—Ya sé que parece una pregunta tonta pero podías complacerme.

—Dormí bien —dijo él en tono impaciente.

No había ningún destello delator en sus ojos verdes, ninguna vena pulsando en su cuello, ningún cambio de expresión en su rostro masculino. Pero Bella no necesitaba un detector de mentiras para estar absolutamente segura. Edward podía ser un producto plastificado de Wall Street pero no era un mentiroso. Era probable que prefiriera morir antes que ver comprometida su integridad, lo que llevaba a Bella a la misma conclusión. Edward no tenía ningún recuerdo de sus actividades y merodeos nocturnos.

Él debió presentir su vacilación porque sus ojos se entornaron para observarla.

—Dos mil.

—¡ Edward! —exclamó ella poniéndose en pie—. Si vuelves a mencionar el dinero una vez más saldré por esa puerta tan rápido que te dará un mareo. Me sentiré feliz de cuidar de Nessie un par de días siempre que lleguemos a un acuerdo —dijo sabiendo que cometía un error.

—Magnífico.

—Aún no has oído los términos del acuerdo. En principio, nada de dinero.

—¿Qué? Pero todo el mundo necesita…

—Si vuelves a repetir la palabra dinero el acuerdo queda roto. Segundo, la que cocina soy yo. Te mantendrás apartado de mi cocina.

—Supongo que no me será muy difícil —comentó él irónicamente.

Bella continuó enumerando sus condiciones con la yema de dos dedos.

—Nada de café después de las seis. No trabajarás después de la cena. Antes de ir a dormir te tomarás un coñac doble…

—¿Perdón?

—No te molestes en pedirme perdón. Estos son mis condiciones.

—Pero si no tienen sentido.

—O lo tomas o lo dejas, pero quiero tu palabra de que estás de acuerdo.

—Swan, te pones a hablar de coñac cuando te ofrezco dos mil dólares…

Bella giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta. Edward lanzó un grueso juramento y salió disparado detrás de ella. Llegó a la puerta un segundo antes pero se limitó a mirarla con cara de perplejidad.

—No te comprendo —dijo irritado pero tendiéndole la mano.

Algunos contratos son considerados legales y vinculantes con un mero darse la mano. Bella sintió que estaba firmando un pacto con el propio diablo. Su mano era grande, cálida y dura. Notó una oleada de pura sensualidad femenina que la dejó molesta y agitada.

Excusaba su atracción por él porque las dos veces que la había acariciado había sido en estado de sonambulismo. La noche es el terreno de los sueños y las fantasías. En sus ciegos merodeos, Edward había despertado una de sus más antiguas fantasías, la de encontrar un hombre que aceptara todo el amor que ella tenía para ofrecer sin usarla. El sueño, como todos los sueños, era poco realista. Y, no obstante, durante sus correrías nocturnas, Edward no le había hecho daño ni la había amenazado en forma alguna.

En aquellos momentos sí se sentía amenazada. Nadie que hubiera nacido en los selváticos pantanos de Louisiana podía ser insensible a un presagio. El contacto había sido breve pero la sensación permanecía allí. El mismo sol que entraba en la habitación pareció ensombrecerse hasta que sólo quedó Edward.

Bella se regañó a sí misma. Aquel no era el hombre de sus sueños. Quizá tuviera alguna razón para ser cautelosa con mister Hyde. Pero aquel era Jekyll. Era Edward. Era la realidad.

Pero Edward necesitaba ayuda. Iba a ser divertido ayudarle en los términos que ella había impuesto. No sería difícil encontrar una habitación con cerraduras seguras y por todos los demonios, sólo se había comprometido a quedarse un par de días.

—¿ Edward?

Oyó aquella voz familiar pero la ignoró. Había estado sentado frente a la pantalla del ordenador durante más de cinco horas. Había conectado con una base de datos que cubría los períodos Oligoceno y Pleistoceno. Personalmente, le importaba un pito la arqueología pero había encontrado un par de coleccionistas interesados. Iba contra su naturaleza que lo engañaran en las transacciones comerciales, lo que implicaba que tenía que saber más que ellos.

—Señor Cullen.

—¿Qué? —dijo él haciendo girar su silla. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y los nervios desquiciados.

—Apreciaríamos mucho que nos acompañara a un té de alta sociedad.

—¿Para qué?

—Para un té elegante, papá.

Las dos visiones hicieron una reverencia. La más pequeña estaba envuelta en encajes, una boa al cuello, zapatillas de tenis color naranja y un abanico de papel de periódico. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño más propio de una mujer de treinta años.

La otra visión llevaba un traje largo de encaje completamente negro. O el vestido tenía una confección extraña o Bella había ganado unos diez kilos en pocas horas, que se concentraban en su trasero. Se sujetaba los cabellos con una peineta y había sacado de alguna parte unos zapatos negros de rancia cosecha.

—Aquí la Reina de Inglaterra —dijo Bella con un ampuloso gesto de su brazo—. Yo soy la Duquesa de Pookenanney. Normalmente tomamos el té en el salón.

Edward se pellizcó la nariz y cerró los ojos.

—¿Se supone que me lo he de tomar en serio?

—Puedes hacer lo que te plazca en tanto muevas tu _«picolo ponticello, cari»._

Edward podía no saber italiano pero sabía cuándo alguien le decía que moviera el trasero. Se levantó y la miró a los ojos un instante. Durante los últimos tres días había alimentado una fantasía sobre lo que haría con ella si la pillaba a solas cinco minutos.

Tenía una cantidad de trabajo urgente pero siguió su ridículo contoneo hasta el salón. No le cabía duda de que Bella creía haberle domesticado.

Estaba mortalmente equivocada.

Con la seriedad de un juez contempló el salón. Bella lo había limpiado. Había abierto las cortinas, las sábanas que amortajaban los muebles habían desaparecido y había encerado y pasado la aspiradora hasta que todo había quedado a su gusto. Y no era la única habitación que había sufrido el mismo proceso. Ella nunca pedía permiso. Él tampoco quería que trabajara como una esclava.

Bella sólo tenía una marcha, la rápida. Lo hacía todo de la misma manera, impulsiva, exuberante, apasionada. Y eso no era todo, pretendía organizarle la vida. Le obligaba a hacer una hora de ejercicio diario, le preparaba comidas equilibradas y, puntual como un reloj, alrededor de las nueve le presentaba una copa de coñac del tamaño de un jarrón.

Estaba obsesionada con aquel coñac. Él le daba un sorbo y lo volvía a echar en la botella cuando Bella no miraba. Si se hubiera tratado de otra, Edward habría creído que trataba de emborracharle, pero no era tan ingenuo.

No le caía bien a Bella. Ella no decía que pensaba que era un arrogante, reprimido, adicto compulsivo al trabajo, sin embargo, la temperatura subía siempre que estaban en la misma habitación. No era muy difícil provocarla. Nunca llegaba a estallar, se limitaba a largar una retahíla de palabras italianas entre dientes. A Edward no le afectaba, tenía demasiado dominio de sí.

Y antes que estrangularla prefería plegarse a sus normas, no porque se hubiera convertido en un perrillo faldero, sino porque Bella era como una bocanada de aire peligrosamente fresco. Su familia nunca le había perdonado que tomara las riendas. Los empleados se humillaban ante su autoridad. Tanya solía decir que había perdido toda su humanidad. Nadie había tenido el valor de retarle en mucho tiempo.

Excepto Bella.

Por lo general, se limitaba a bromear sobre sus maneras dictatoriales pero aquella tarde se trataba de algo diferente. El día anterior le había herido en lo más vivo. La pequeña bruja había jugueteado con él, pero se había recreado en algunos comentarios reprochándole que no supiera jugar con su hija. Le había dolido entonces. Todavía le dolía.

Si Nessie quería que asistiera a una merienda iba a asistir y a comportarse con todo el decoro y la etiqueta que exigiese la situación.

—Siéntese, Sir Edward.

La duquesa y la reina se sentaron regiamente en el sofá. Edward tuvo que dominar un momento de pánico al ver la vajilla de juguete sobre la mesa. La uña de su dedo pulgar era más grande que aquellas tazas.

—¿Azúcar o limón, Sir? —preguntó la duquesa.

—¿Perdón?

Edward tenía miedo de equivocarse. No le importaba si Bella juraba en italiano hasta quedar sin aliento pero quería que su hija se sintiera feliz.

—¿Quiere azúcar o prefiere limón?

—Azúcar —murmuró él precavido.

Las dos estaban sentadas con las espaldas rígidas como viudas. La Reina de Inglaterra sirvió el té. La duquesa puso el azúcar. Sin embargo, no había ni líquido ni terrones de azúcar.

—No estás bebiendo, papá.

—¡Oh!

Las imitó y se llevó la taza a los labios. Fijándose en Bella, cogió el asa entre el pulgar y el índice y dejó el meñique tieso. Todos sostenían la taza así separados. Bebieron.

—¿Le apetece un emparedado de pepino?

—Claro, Sir Edward, ¿le apetece?

Por supuesto, los emparedados tampoco existían. Edward se recordó que debía tomárselo en serio, cosa nada fácil porque las dos actuaban como deficientes mentales. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había dejado de pensar en las tensiones y responsabilidades de su trabajo. La vida había sido así desde que cumplió los catorce años. Sobrevivir era una guerra. No había espacio para la estupidez, ni tiempo para bajar la guardia, sobre todo cuando había otras personas que dependían de él.

Sólo que notó que se le curvaban las comisuras de los labios cuando la duquesa, después de haber tomado su tercera taza de té, le puso con expresión muy seria la mano en la rodilla.

—No puede irse todavía. Hemos preparado un pequeño entretenimiento musical para usted —murmuró.

Edward no había visto nunca una mirada tan provocativa.

—A la reina le gustaría que escuchara una interpretación que ha ensayado especialmente para usted.

—¿Un número musical?

Edward estaba estupefacto. Nessie ni siquiera era capaz de afinar en el «Cumpleaños feliz».

—Te va a encantar, papá.

Había un viejo piano forte en un rincón del salón. Su hija se levantó y se echó la boa sobre el hombro con un floreo. Se sentó al teclado y descargó sus deditos sobre las teclas amarillentas, mientras empezaba a cantar. Era ensordecedor. Si hubiera sido un perro habría aullado.

Al cabo de un rato, Nessie se cansó de interpretar su inolvidable réquiem y levantó la mirada del teclado. La duquesa se puso en pie como por un muelle y aplaudió como una posesa.

—¡Bravo!¡Bravo!

Edward también se levantó. Pero no debió hacerlo con la suficiente rapidez porque sintió el acicate de un codo en sus costillas.

—Arroja rosas —murmuró la duquesa casi sin mover los labios.

—¿Que le arroje qué?

—Rosas.

Bella hacía gestos exagerados con los brazos. Edward no lograba comprenderlo, sin embargo, lo había intentado. Se cubrió el rostro con la mano mientras se le escapaba la primera carcajada. Al momento, se reía con tanta fuerza que tuvo que apoyarse en algo. Y allí estaba Bella.

La risa de Edward había sonado maravillosamente.

Bella no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Con los zapatos en la mano, subió despacio las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Era media noche y la casa estaba a oscuras. Con el sigilo de una gata, cerró la puerta del ático antes de encender la luz.

Casi no podía creer la transformación que se había operado en él. Los hombros se habían relajado. Su rostro había perdido la expresión de dura austeridad, el aspecto de rígido control que tanto la molestaba. Sus ojos habían vuelto a la vida con un chispazo peligrosamente sexy. Había echado hacia atrás la cabeza y, durante un segundo, le había mirado a los labios.

Bella se quitó la ropa. No importaba cómo le hubiera mirada a la boca. Lo importante era que se le podía mimar para sacarlo de su incesante trabajo y reconciliarlo con la vida. Se le podía convencer de expresar unos sentimientos naturales, hacia Nessie al menos.

Hacía tres días que había descubierto el ático en la torre. De todas maneras, cada noche hacía la cama en el gabinete y salía cerrando la puerta. Era mejor dejar que el sonámbulo pensara que seguía durmiendo abajo. Quizá porque funcionara el pequeño truco o porque la dieta equilibrada había obrado milagros, hacía tres noches que no le molestaba su merodeador nocturno.

Bostezando, tiró del enorme cajón donde se encontraba la cama. Vanessa era una caja de sorpresas. Tenía una imaginación ilimitada, un carácter indómito y la testarudez de una mula. Le recordaba demasiado a la niña que ella había sido. Tomó nota mental de enviarle a su madre una docena de rosas diariamente durante el resto de su vida y, ¡rayos! Su padre… Por desgracia la única manera que tenía de compensarle por haber sido una niña tan terrible era darle un nieto.

Apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. Resultaba irónico que hubiera curado el problema de sonambulismo de Edward sólo para desarrollar ella uno de insomnio. Una energía inquieta la invadía en el momento de apagar la luz. Los días eran peores. Nessie estaba dispuesta a todo lo que implicara actividad. Recorrían las colinas y jugaban mucho. Pero Bella también cocinaba y había hecho de la limpieza de la casa una aventura. El hambre era algo terrible. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos una casa. No un hotel ni una habitación alquilada. Una casa donde los niños hacían trastadas increíbles, los olores de la cocina llenaban todo y los cristales de las ventanas brillaban porque los habías limpiado. Echaba de menos todo eso.

Le faltaba la seguridad, la familiaridad, el trabajo de casa y los niños. Tenía docenas de sobrinos y de primos. Siempre había querido tener un niño. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en la oscuridad. ¡Está bien! Siempre había querido tener media docena.

Decidió pensar en otras cosas. Era maravilloso lo que estaba consiguiendo con Edward. Tenía una actitud más positiva hacia su hija. Había conseguido que no se obsesionara con el trabajo, que hiciera ejercicio, que comiera decentemente, casi parecía un ser humano. Para ella, Edward se había perdido en un momento de su existencia en un desierto donde las responsabilidades de su vida lo controlaban a él en vez de suceder al contrario.

Bella se sentía feliz hasta el delirio por no haberse implicado emocionalmente. ¿Cuántas veces había respondido ante un alma perdida entregando todo lo que tenía? Y luego la habían utilizado dejándola vacía y abandonada por haber brindado por entero su corazón sin esconder un as en la manga.

Por suerte, no era el caso con Edward. Eran tan parecidos como un búho y una alondra, y los dos lo sabían. Él la trataba como si fuera un cactus espinoso. Por lo general, evitaba estar en la misma habitación que ella excepto para la partida de ajedrez nocturna que Bella había improvisado para apartarlo del trabajo.

Bella se sentía a salvo con Edward, más a salvo que con ningún otro hombre en muchos años. Era un sentimiento maravilloso.

Alrededor de las dos, oyó que la puerta se abría lentamente.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

Al principio Bella pensó que se había imaginado el ruido de una llave en la cerradura. Ni sintió ningún movimiento ni oyó nada más. Un espeso banco de nubes ocultaba la luna. El cuarto estaba muy oscuro y ella demasiado cansada. Tenía que haber sido su imaginación. ¿Cómo podía haberla localizado Edward?

Pero lo había hecho. Una de las sombras que llenaban la habitación se movió. Vio el reflejo tenue de su pelo claro. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, sintió que el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

Sintió tentaciones de aullar como un perro deprimido. La primera vez que se había sentido intrigada, la segunda perturbada y no iba a suceder una tercera.

—Vuelve a la cama, Edward.

Otras veces la había obedecido de inmediato. Como si pudiera ver en la oscuridad, le acarició los cabellos sin titubeos. Hundió las yemas para que descansaran sobre el cráneo mientras los pulgares le masajeaban las sienes donde más sentía el dolor de cabeza que el insomnio le había provocado. Se sintió tan bien, que por unos breves instantes, estuvo a punto de ceder.

—Mira, _«caro», _esto es _«pazzo». _Lo que en cualquier otro idioma quiere decir que es una locura. Ahora, levántate, sal por esa puerta y vuelve a la cama, que es donde deberías estar

Las instrucciones específicas le habían sido de utilidad en los casos anteriores. Aquella noche no le valieron de nada. Como un soplo de brisa, sus dedos acariciaron los labios para silenciarla. Luego volvieron a su cabeza para continuar su masaje.

Bella se dijo que debía despertarlo. En principio, el problema se reducía a sacudirlo hasta que despertara pero tenía miedo de tomar esa decisión. Se acordaba de la superstición folklórica de no despertar jamás a un sonámbulo. Quizá fuera una tontería pero, ¿y si era cierto? ¿Y si le causaba algún trauma profundo y terrible al despertarlo?

También había otro motivo. Desde la primera noche no se había sentido asustada, la había molestado pero estaba tan indefenso y era tan suave y delicado que le había resultado imposible creer que pretendiera hacerle daño.

Tampoco pensaba que el Edward de la vigilia pretendiera hacérselo, pero no estaba segura de cuál sería su reacción al despertar en su cama desnudo.

Aferró la sábana cerrando el puño contra su pecho. Pero no había nada que proteger. Esa noche él no estaba interesado en sus pechos. Cuando se dio por satisfecho con la cabeza, centró su atención en el cuello y los hombros.

Bella intentó ver en su rostro en sombras alguna razón que explicara su comportamiento. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Era la realización de un sueño o la expresión de una necesidad? Quizá su única opción para bajar la guardia fuera en la oscuridad, a tientas.

Pero, independientemente de cuál fuera la respuesta, ella tenía el mismo problema. La pasión corría por sus venas. Ningún amante le había hecho sentir aquella insoportable intimidad. Ningún hombre le había hecho sentir aquella tensión.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? ¿No te gustaría? ¿Quieres que te lleve yo? Si pudieras recordar que se trata de mí no lo harías. En una escala del uno al diez yo estoy la número veinte en tu lista. Si no podemos acercarnos sin bufar como gatos mojados…

De nuevo le acarició los labios induciéndola al silencio. Pero era la caricia de un amante, erótica, sensual, explícita. Quería que se callara.

Belle cerró los ojos mientras rezaba para que se le ocurriera una solución milagrosa. Edward pasó de los hombros a los brazos y las manos. Nunca le habían dado un masaje en las manos. Le acarició las palmas, le estiró suavemente de los dedos, le hizo girar las muñecas. El masaje proseguía y ella sentía las manos cada vez más pesadas. Antes de terminar, una sensación de languidez la había invadido por completo. No volvió a pensar en cerrar el puño para protegerse el pecho.

Cuando Edward terminó, se sentó sobre la cama con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera. Antes de que ella pudiera adivinar sus intenciones, la cogió por las axilas. Sus manos rozaron los pechos pero sólo accidentalmente.

Edward la izó levemente hasta que su mejilla descansó contra su pecho. La rodeó con sus brazos y se movió un poco para acunarla. Luego, la cubrió con la manta hasta el cuello.

Bella esperaba el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Sin embargo, no hubo nada más. El juego era volver loca a una mujer, acariciarla y mimarla hasta que todo su cuerpo se convirtiera en fuego líquido para luego acunarla hasta dormirla. Intentó incorporarse. Suave pero firmemente, la presión de Edward aumentó. Una mano descendió sobre su cabeza para guiarla de vuelta a su pecho. Bella levantó una rodilla y, entonces, él hizo el primer sonido que le había oído en todas aquellas noches de sonambulismo. Era una risa callada. Poco podía hacer ella con la rodilla cuando estaba trabada por las mantas.

—¡Maldita sea, Edward! No me puedes hacer esto.

Edward la besó en el cuero cabelludo calmándola, reconfortándola. Era algo extraño, como si hubiera presentido que no había podido conciliar el sueño porque el vacío y la soledad se habían hecho sólidos en su corazón.

Edward no podía saber tanto de ella.

No era posible. Sin embargo, siguió abrazándola. El vello de su pecho le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla. Podía oír los latidos rítmicos de su corazón. Poco a poco, se quedó dormida.

A las seis de la mañana el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Nada se movía en toda la casa y hacía frío. Bella no había dormido bien desde su llegada pero no podía cerrar los ojos. No le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando aquella situación.

Pero seguir en la cama no la llevaba a ninguna parte. Se levantó de mala gana y se vistió. Bajó descalza las escaleras con sólo una idea en la mente. Cualquier hombre o animal que se interpusiera en su camino hacia la cafetera iba a conocer lo que era la verdadera violencia. Por desgracia, entró en la cocina sin darse cuenta de que ya había alguien allí. Edward no había encendido la luz. La claridad gris del amanecer iluminaba apenas la cocina pero se dio cuenta de que él tampoco esperaba compañía. Edward ni siquiera se había peinado. Llevaba sólo unos vaqueros y la barba sin afeitar. Parecía un hombre que se acabara de levantar de la cama de una mujer después de una noche de sexo ardiente.

Bella pensó irritada que en parte era cierto. Sólo que no la había seducido. ¿Qué le había impulsado a buscarla en mitad de la noche? ¿Un poco de compañía? Él era atractivo, inteligente y rico. Podía haber hecho una simple llamada si lo que quería era compañía femenina. Unas mujeres formales y simpáticas del tipo ejecutivo y no una bohemia nomade. No obstante, Bella no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea instintiva de que la necesitaba.

Bella tenía la mala costumbre de enamorarse de los hombres que la necesitaban pero, al menos, todos ellos habían sido conscientes. La situación era de lo más ridícula. La única solución era recoger sus cosas e irse. Un ruido la distrajo. Edward preparaba una vieja cafetera.

Edward no se enteró de su presencia hasta que le arrebató la cafetera de las manos. A Bella no le cupo duda de que se enfrentaba al fenomenal señor Cullen en vez de a su apasionado merodeador nocturno.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer café —dijo cuadrando los hombros.

—Ya lo sé. He probado tu brevaje, _«caro». _Quizá tú quieras que te crezca el pelo en el pecho pero yo no tengo esa intención.

Bella se quedó estupefacta cuando le vio sonreír. Era probable que no supiera que incluso la más leve sonrisa lo transformaba por completo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

¿Ayudarla? Si Edward hubiera querido ayudarla debería haberle dado con la puerta en las narices la noche de la tormenta. Bella no necesitaba ver la desnudez del pecho que le había servido de almohada durante la noche. Se sentía mortificada y avergonzada y maravillosamente bien.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo sin preámbulos.

—¿Antes de tomar café? —preguntó él asombrado.

No había discusión frente a aquel argumento. En aquel instante, Bella habría sido capaz de matar por una dosis de cafeína. Le pareció que el café tardaba una eternidad en hacerse.

Los dos se quedaron en la ventana viendo cómo las pinceladas de color desbancaban al gris del alba. Edward bostezó con tanta fuerza que él mismo se quedó sorprendido.

Bella no sonrió pero sintió que, a su pesar, le mejoraba el humor. El bostezo le había hecho parecer humano y no podía negar que el silencio que había entre ellos era amistoso.

Cuando el café estuvo hecho, los dos reaccionaron como adictos en perfecta coordinación. Edward sacó un par de tazas y ella sirvió. Bebieron al mismo tiempo y volvieron a una mutua apreciación de la bebida. Bella se apartó de él inmediatamente. Había un brillo en sus ojos que no era debido a la satisfacción del café.

Ya era bastante malo sentirse atraída por un fantasma para que, además, le gustara un hombre que no podía soportarla.

—Tengo que irme, Edward. Tan pronto como sea posible y preferiblemente hoy mismo. Ya debes haber localizado a la madre de Nessie.

—Sí. Está en Oregón.

—¿En Oregón?

—Exacto —dijo él sentándose—. Tanya llamó ayer. Parece que ha alquilado una cabaña para vacaciones en la costa. Bastante rústico, ni siquiera tiene teléfono.

Los detalles carecían de importancia para Bella. Se dejó caer en una silla y levantó las rodillas.

—¿Qué va a ocurrir con Nessie?

—Según Tanya, la niña debe quedarse conmigo. No para siempre pero sí por ahora. Edward paseó la mirada por la cascada oscura de sus cabellos, por sus labios rojos, como si se despertara viéndola. Desvió la mirada y volvió a coger su taza.

—No se trata de que nunca haya estado tiempo con Vanessa, pero, por lo general, siempre ha sido escaso. Días concertados y planificados, vacaciones y cosas así. Tanya dice que las escondidas y las huelgas de hambre, las peores bufonadas de Nessie, son consecuencia de su deseo de estar conmigo. Ella piensa que lo mejor para Nessie es quedarse aquí. Me dijo que hablaríamos dentro de tres semanas.

—¡Tres semanas! Si lo sabías ayer, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Lo hubiera hecho pero tuve que asistir a una merienda con la nobleza —dijo él mirándola duramente—. Vi la manera en que jugabas con mi hija. Y también vi que yo no sé, ni nunca sabré jugar con ella. Pensé que quizá podría convencerte para que te quedaras un poco más.

Naturalmente. El señor Cullen no iba a suplicar. No iba a recordarle que pronto la casa se llenaría de electricistas y fontaneros y coleccionistas de dinosaurios y sólo Dios sabía quién se haría cargo de Vanessa.

Lo único que iba a hacer era apretarle las tuercas mirándola con aquellos hermosos ojos cansados.

Edward necesitaba ayuda. Con su hija, con su maravilloso caserón y, aunque él no lo supiera, con sus noches. No le importaba en qué cama durmiera, sus preocupaciones iban por otros derroteros. ¿Y si se caía por las escaleras? ¿Y si salía de la cama y se perdía en alguna barranca?

Bella se dijo que había sobrevivido muchos años sin su ayuda. Pero tampoco había arriesgado su orgullo al pedirle que se quedara. Estaba segura que la consideraba una bala perdida, una irresponsable en la que no se podía confiar. Ella también había contribuido a fomentar esa idea.

¡Demonios! Una mujer no puede ser siempre simpática y a ella le encantaba fastidiarle. Ningún hombre merecía tanta preocupación. El problema no era ni la mirad de complicado que su solución. Edward no la necesitaba y tampoco la quería. Hacía más de un año que se había prometido a sí misma no volver a cometer el mismo error. Jamás repetiría una relación basada en el sufrimiento de uno solo, ella. ¿Quién necesitaba sufrir más?

—Tómatelo como un trabajo —sugirió él.

—Ni quiero ni necesito un trabajo.

—Para mí sería un placer pagarte…

—¡Oh! Olvida de una vez tu estúpido dinero. Ya te he dicho antes que no lo quiero.

Edward le lanzó una de sus miradas, como si quisiera asustar a una alumna díscola. Al parecer, se rodeaba de gente que saltaba ante el crujido del papel de un cheque. Bella se consideraba bastante codiciosa, pero sus necesidades reales no tenían nada que ver con el dinero. Ese era un concepto que Edward jamás comprendería.

—Cuéntame algo sobre tu ex mujer.

—¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Tanya con que te quedes?

—Yo no he dicho que tenga algo que ver. Sólo pensaba que es… bastante inusual la manera en que hablas de ella.

Bella pensó que un día cualquiera debía adquirir un buen bozal para su enorme boca.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Bueno, parece que mantenéis una relación amistosa. Es obvio que respetas su criterio con respecto a Nessie. Si hay tensión entre vosotros, a tu hija no le ha afectado. La mayoría de los divorciados hablan de su pareja como si las heridas estuvieran frescas—. No —se apresuró a añadir—. La verdad es que no es de mi incumbencia.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

—Nunca has dejado que eso te detuviera.

—¿Cómo?

—Estoy seguro de que existe gente tan curiosa como tú, sólo que nunca me he encontrado con ninguno a este lado del Mississippi. De todas maneras, no es ningún secreto y no te estás inmiscuyendo. Tanya y yo disfrutamos de un matrimonio amistoso y de un divorcio aún más amistoso. Fin de la historia.

Bella pensó sombríamente que estaba aprendiendo a fastidiar y a embromar demasiado deprisa. La única cosa que le había enseñado y la utilizaba en su contra. Interesarse por la gente no era lo mismo que curiosear en su vida.

—¡Vamos, Cullen! Si os hubierais llevado tan bien todavía estaríais casados.

Por un instante, Edward calibró sus ojos, reflexivamente, considerando.

—Bella, lo que tú y yo pensemos del matrimonio tiene que ser dos ideas opuestas por fuerza. Conocí a Tanya cuando acababa de perder a sus padres en un accidente de coche. Era una época muy dura para ella y… yo estaba allí. El matrimonio funcionó porque ella necesitaba seguridad, estabilidad, protección. Y, de manera inevitable, llegó un momento en que dejó de necesitarme.

Parecía una conferencia, recitaba los hechos sin emoción.

—Seguimos juntos durante un año sólo por Vanessa pero era una estupidez. Tanya necesitaba sentirse libre y yo lo sabía. Al final, vivíamos inmersos en una guerra fría que no le hacía ningún bien a Nessie. No sé cómo se enfrentará otra gente al divorcio pero, para mí, no hay excusa que justifique que se dañe a una criatura. No estoy de acuerdo con Tanya en muchas cosas. Es demasiado emocional y deja que Nessie la embauque continuamente. Pero la adora y yo mantengo la boca cerrada y trato de apoyarla en lo que puedo. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?

Bella comprendió que quería dar por zanjada la cuestión. No obstante, tenía la sensación de haber entrado a un cine en la escena final y haberse perdido lo más importante de la película. ¿Se había casado con Tanya porque la quería o porque ella le necesitaba? ¿Acaso no se había sentido utilizado cuando su mujer le pidió la libertad? ¿Se daba cuenta de lo raro que era que un hombre aceptara voluntariamente hacer un sacrificio para evitar poner a su hija en el medio de una confrontación?

Bella se obligó a dejarlo pasar pero había una pregunta que no podía evitar?

—¿La amabas?

Su respuesta fue inmediata y directa, tan monótona como un mantra aprendido y repetido durante años.

—Me importaba. No la amaba.

—¿Ni siquiera el principio?

—No —contestó él con los ojos helados—. Tal como Tanya te diría con gusto, no soy un hombre apasionado, ni tampoco emocional. ¿Se han acabado ya las preguntas, Swan?

Su mirada no vaciló. Bella suponía que podía intimidar a oficinas enteras con aquella mirada gélida y aquel tono sarcástico. Ella no se sentía intimidada pero sospechaba los motivos que albergaba para haber mantenido aquella conversación. S

Edward le había hecho una advertencia.

«Este soy yo. El señor Iceberg Desapasionado. No un hombre que puede hacer feliz a una mujer, ni siquiera en la cama».

Bella le había insultado mentalmente de muchas maneras pero era la primera vez que ponía en duda su inteligencia. No podía negar que Edward tenía dificultades para expresar sus sentimientos, ni que le había etiquetado de gélido nada más verlo. Pero el amante que había en él aparecía al amparo de la noche. Su merodeador tenía caudales inagotables de pasión que ofrecer y emoción que compartir. Jamás se aprovechaba. En cada ocasión había percibido sus necesidades y había respondido a ellas con una sensibilidad y una ternura conmovedoras. Hacía que una mujer se sintiera segura. Y hacía que la mujer se sintiera peligrosa porque al hambre que había en él era muy masculina. Un hambre de abrazar, de acariciar, de amar.

¿Cómo podía pensar que era frío, el muy idiota? Bella sentía. escalofríos sólo de pensar cómo podía ser totalmente desinhibido en la cama.

Bella bebió su café de un trago. Algo andaba mal. Algo fallaba si empezaba a confundir a Edward sonámbulo con el despierto. Le recordaba a una colmena salvaje que había encontrado de niña en los bosques. La atracción de la miel había sido tan fuerte que había acabado llena de picotazos.

—Todavía no me has dicho por qué tienes que marcharte tan de improviso.

—No es de improviso. Tengo que irme. Eso es todo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Segurísima —contestó ella levantándose.

—Tenía la impresión de que te gustaba estar aquí —dijo él con los ojos puestos en el escote de su camiseta—. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no llevas ese collar que sueles ponerte.

Edward la observó mientras ella llenaba su taza hasta el borde y derramaba el café. Masculló algo en italiano mientras limpiaba lo vertido con un trapo.

—Vanessa me ha contado que es una especie de talismán. Meron, me dijo que lo llamabas.

—_«Marón» _—le corrigió Bree automáticamente.

—Bueno, pues _«marón» _—repitió él cuidando de pronunciar correctamente—. Le contestaste a Nessie un cuento folklórico sobre esas semillas que flotan en el agua de los pantanos. Me ha contado que la palabra _«marón» _significa perdido y que los Cajún creen que en la semilla habita un alma perdida. Por eso los supersticiones llevan un _«marón». _Es su manera de asegurarse de que un alma perdida encuentre su hogar. ¿Eres supersticiosa, Bella?

—¡Por amor de Dios! Estamos casi en el siglo veintiuno. Claro que no soy supersticiosa.

—¡Hum! Sin embargo, el collar me parece un talismán curioso para una mujer que ni tiene ni quiere tener casa. Me pareció posible que quisieras echar raíces una temporada. Sería una oportunidad para descansar y reponer energías. No quiero decir que no esté seguro de que eres perfectamente feliz en tu coche.

Si le lanzaba otra indirecta sobre su estilo de vida Bella se juró que lo estrangularía con las manos desnudas. Se sentía incómoda de repente. Edward había conseguido que su propuesta de un trabajo remunerado no sonara estúpida. No tenía tacto con las personas pero eso no quería decir que careciera de percepción. Había adivinado que anhelaba un hogar y que le afectaban los presagios.

Lo suficiente, sin embargo, como para que estuviera sinceramente asustada. Además, tenía la impresión de que todos los problemas de aquel hombre terminarían si encontrara la mujer adecuada. A esa hipotética mujer no le resultaría difícil ponerlo en contacto con sus propios sentimientos porque había un río de pasión justo bajo su piel.

Pero, por supuesto, debía ser la mujer adecuada. Bella sabía que no se trataba de ella. Él era un _«un dirigente» _ejecutivo, ella una gitana con una amplia experiencia en desengaños. No. La única salida posible era marcharse.

—Hola, papá. Hola, Bella. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

El aspecto de Nessie hizo que Bella sonriera. Su padre tenía otra opinión. Llevaba una camiseta roja y unos vaqueros naranja. Unos calcetines amarillos en los pies y una peineta en el pelo completaban su atuendo pero no su maquillaje. Detrás de las gafas aparecía una sombra de ojos verde y en alguna parte había encontrado un par de pendientes de bisutería.

Bella miró la expresión de Edward y acabó de decidirse. Tenía que marcharse cuanto antes.

No obstante, quizá no fuera el momento más adecuado. Edward amaba a Nessie. Se sentía responsable de ella. Daría la vida por aquella pequeña diablesa. Pero, al parecer, nadie le había dicho nunca al muy idiota que tenía el obvio y simple derecho a disfrutar de su hija.

* * *

**Hola chicas gracias por leer esta historia!!! y avisarme de los errores. Ya los corregi , no me habia dado cuenta que el traductor del google lo habia alterado por que estaba activado. Creo que ahora ya quedo bien.**

**Esta es la primera adaptacion que hago, tengame paciencia y me avisan si siguen los errores. **

**Besos**

**Lucia**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Esta historia no es mia ,pertenese a Jennifer Greene, y los personajes son de la gran Sthepenie Meyer (ya me gustaria que Edward me pertenesiera!!) Yo solo hice la adaptacion.**

**Chicas! Gracias por los RR, ya arregle los capitulos anteriores. Les prometo subir los demas en poco tiempo. **

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Había un diseño intrincado en la pantalla del ordenador, el plano de un sistema de almacenaje mecanizado. Edward lo conocía de sobra. Antes de concursar para el contrato de Boston lo había instalado en otras tres empresas. Pero en aquella ocasión, uno de sus ingenieros quería introducir una modificación en el diseño. La idea era buena pero elevaba el coste en setenta mil dólares.

Edward siempre había ofrecido lo mejor y no pretendía rebajar sus standards. Con el ordenador probaba alternativas y las comprobaba matemáticamente para abaratar los costos. Nada funcionaba. Las respuestas existían, era una simple cuestión de hallarlas. Pero debía ser antes del martes. No era la única empresa que concursaba por el contrato.

Y más que conseguir el contrato, quería presentar un buen proyecto, pero la concentración le había resultado imposible durante la última semana. En algún punto de la casa resonaban los martillos, las escaleras chirriaban al ser arrastradas sobre el suelo de madera. Había llamado a voces y ruidos de pasos por todas partes. Una voz infantil sonó a sus espaldas.

—Bella dice que apagues el ordenador, papá.

—No puedo ahora, cariño.

Un contrato millonario y él estaba atrapado en una tierra de coyotes y perrillos de la pradera.

—Dice que tienes que apagarlo, que el chico va a cortar el zumo.

—¿Qué?

Por lo general, cuando Nessie hablaba de zumos se refería al de manzana o al de naranja. A Edward le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que había sido una forma sencilla de informarle de que iban a cortar la electricidad. Puso a salvo el material que tenía en el programa y apagó el ordenador. Unos dedos pegajosos se posaron en su cuello desde atrás con la intención afectuosa de estrangularlo.

—¡Oye! —protestó.

Aquello le valió un beso en la mejilla. Un beso pegajoso de mermelada. Antes de la llegada de Bella su hija había carecido del concepto de orden y del control. Ahora, carecía de ellos aún más.

El intento de estrangulamiento con mermelada no cesó hasta que deslizó una mano hacia atrás para hacerle cosquillas a su temible atacante. Vanessa lo soltó riéndose. El sonido de aquella risa tuvo un efecto curiosamente balsámico sobre sus nervios alterados.

Edward cedió un impulso extraño y levantó a la niña en brazos. La respuesta de Nessie fueron más risas y más carcajadas. Edward oyó el a Bella sermoneándole en su pensamiento.

«Olvida el orden y el control. Lo que Nessie quiere es que le hagan cosquillas, que la abracen. Quiere que ruedes por el suelo con ella».

Pensar que él iba a escuchar un consejo era una ingenuidad. Y más viniendo de una empleada, una vagabunda de ojos chocolate. Pero en lo concerniente a su hija Bella tenía la desagradable costumbre de dar en el clavo. El peso en sus brazos, el olor, las texturas misteriosas de aquel cuerpecito de cuatro años embadurnado de mermelada le hacían sentirse extrañamente bien.

Edward siempre había mantenido una reserva cuidadosa con su hija. Lo consideraba su deber. Nessie era una responsabilidad preciosa y terrible. Tanya no podía definir la palabra disciplina ni con la ayuda del diccionario, de modo que Edward había asumido que la debía aprender de él. Desde el día de su nacimiento se había sentido torpe para ser un buen padre. Bella no dejaba de repetírselo. «Idiota. ¿No ves que sólo es una niña? Una niña. Hay que amarla hasta comérsela. ¿Tan complicado es?».

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Vanessa.

—Al lavabo más próximo para lavarte la cara y las manos.

—No podemos —le informó ella muy seria.

—Te prometo que sí podemos.

—No podemos, papá, de verdad. No hay agua.

Edward se detuvo en seco. Ni agua, ni electricidad, treinta hombres haciendo ruido y generando cascotes por toda la casa. Si pasaba una semana más en aquellas condiciones iba a volverse loco.

Dejó a Nessie sobre la encimera de la cocina con las piernas colgando y buscó un paquete de servilletas. Afortunadamente sólo restaba una semana de maremágnum. Era más eficiente acometer todas las obras de una vez que ir demorándolas. En el aspecto técnico, todo se desarrollaba a pedir de boca. Sólo había un par de inconvenientes que no había previsto. Uno era Nessie, que estaba tan encantada con aquella monstruosidad gótica como Bella. Cada vez que mencionaba su intención de vender la casa lo miraban como si fuera un asesino.

Y luego, los obreros. La mano de obra local estaba constituida por cowboys. Los muchachos eran buenos y la prueba estaba en la calidad del trabajo. Edward también les pagaba una prima extra. El problema era el sexo. Todos eran hombres y a Bella parecían gustarle. Cada vez que Edward doblaba una esquina se encontraba a algún jovenzuelo intentando flirtear con ella o a otros menos jóvenes intentando hacerla reír. Excepto cuando se ocupaba de Nessie, siempre podía encontrársela donde más actividad había. Les llevaba emparedados a los hombres o les alcanzaba las herramientas. Parecía tener un sexto sentido para saber dónde era necesaria una mano.

Edward se había dado cuenta desde el principio de que Bella no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Ella se imaginaba que los hombres se limitaban a mostrarse amistosos. No acertaba a explicarse cómo una mujer podía haber viajado sola por todo el país y seguir siendo tan candida. La mitad de los jóvenes babeaban al paso de aquellas piernas y tenía muy presente que se hallaban en un país de predadores. Bella no parecía ver el efecto que sus ojos chocolate y su contoneo tenían sobre los obreros.

—No va a quitarse, papá —dijo Nessie pacientemente.

—¿Qué has comido?

—Rábanos.

—Los rábanos no son pegajosos.

—Estos sí, papá. No he cogido ninguno de esos pasteles blancos rellenos de mermelada —dijo Vanessa virtuosamente.

—Cariño, ¿dónde está Bella? —preguntó olvidándose de darle una charla sobre el valor de la verdad y la integridad.

—Con el chico.

—¿Con qué chico?

—Con el chico del zumo.

Puso a su hija en el suelo y dedicó unos minutos a limpiarse él mismo. Tenía millones de cosas que hacer y supervisar. Edward repasó mentalmente su lista de prioridades hasta llegar a una conclusión obvia. La electricidad era lo más importante. La caja de los fusibles estaba en el cuarto de las calderas. Antes de doblar el pasillo, oyó las voces.

—Sostén esto hacia aquí, ¿quieres Bella?

Sin fluido eléctrico el cuarto de las calderas era lóbrego y oscuro. Pero la atención de Edward estaba centrada en los dos cuerpos que se apretujaban frente a la caja de fusibles.

—Claro. ¿Ves mejor?

Se trataba de Tom. Era un buen muchacho y un buen profesional. Alto y rubio, tenía una sonrisa tímida y una manera de andar algo engreída. Edward se imaginaba que era demasiado joven para afeitarse. Y tampoco iba a tener oportunidad de hacerlo si no dejaba de perseguir a Bella.

Ella estaba hombro con hombro con el muchacho. Le sostenía la linterna para que él pudiera verificar los fusibles de cada circuito. Bella estaba de puntillas, intentando apuntar la linterna cuidadosamente. Edward no podía culpar al muchacho por descuidar su trabajo pero sus ojos estaban más ocupados que sus manos.

—Con ese acento no puedes ser de por aquí.

—Soy de Louisiana.

—¿En serio? ¿De dónde los pantanos, los magnolias y todo eso?

—Y todo eso —contestó ella riendo.

—Supongo que no querrás venir a bailar.

—Supón que no hace sol en junio.

—Hablo de un baile en un granero, nada elegante. Lo organiza la comunidad, un poco de country, un poco de rock and roll…

Edward carraspeó y les interrumpió en tono jovial.

—Tendrías que haber avisado de que necesitabas ayuda, Tom.

Dos pares de ojos giraron hacia él. No miró a Bella, se limitó a confiscarle la linterna suavemente.

—No tardaremos mucho. Tengo conocimientos de electricidad. Como ya te he dicho, tendrías que haberme avisado si necesitabas ayuda.

No dijo más. Nada divertido y nada extraño. Nada que justificara la risa de Bella.

Edward había pensado que cenarían queso y pan para la cena. Sin agua ni electricidad no se imaginaba cómo podría cocinar.

Bella había sugerido que su vida dependía excesivamente de la tecnología y había preparado una cena capaz de asombrar a un buda de porcelana. El pan y unas patatas a la menta salieron del horno de ladrillos. Los filetes a la pimienta se hicieron sobre un hibachi que ella había montado fuera.

Los carbones todavía están incandescentes. A las siete la temperatura empezaba a disminuir y el enorme cielo del Oeste era de un azul profundo.

Edward no tenía el más mínimo interés en el color del carbón ni en la profundidad del cielo, pero el paisaje evitaba que mirara a Bella.

Tenía el plato en el regazo y la espalda apoyada en uno de los leones de la entrada principal. Bella usaba el otro como respaldo. Vanessa había acabado de cenar y se entretenía haciendo ramilletes de flores silvestres. Edward seguía sin explicarse por qué Bella había querido cenar fuera si ya todo funcionaba razonablemente bien.

Se había plegado a sus deseos. Mientras comía el último bocado, los pies de Bella aparecieron en su campo visual. Se pintaba las uñas de un rojo brillante. Hacían juego con sus labios, con la diferencia de que éstos no se los pintaba. Bella dejó su plato con un suspiro de satisfacción. Edward había descubierto que esa era su manera de hacerlo todo. Alegremente, gozosamente, con una alegría de vivir extrañamente femenina que le hacía sentir… nervioso.

Se había jurado a sí mismo no decir nada y no lo había hecho. Cuando hablaban de Nessie conversaban toda la noche. Sin embargo, cuando discutían temas personales, Edward o acababa pareciendo un tarado pomposo u optaba por callarse.

Bella no sabía lo que pensaba de ella. Nunca lo sabría. Él había enterrado su vida bajo una montaña de responsabilidades, ella era un chispazo, una brisa fresca que él había perdido hacía mucho tiempo. No había excusa para la molesta atracción que sentía hacia ella. Cuando estaban juntos la tensión se elevaba como el cordel de una cometa en el viento. Por fortuna, tenía un control absoluto de sí mismo.

—¡Bueno! —exclamó ella desperezándose en pie—. Creo que será mejor que vaya a cambiarme.

Edward supo que iba a formular la pregunta que no quería hacer.

—¿No irás a salir con ese chico? No lo conoces de nada.

Bella le miró con ojos aterciopelados. Tuvo la desagradable impresión de que se divertía a su costa.

—Tom ya no es ningún chico, Edward. Es un hombre muy simpático y bueno.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Ha trabajado en la casa durante una semana. Lo conozco lo suficiente. Además, sólo será un baile. ¿Qué tal el filete? ¿Llevaba mucha pimienta?

—El filete estaba estupendo. ¿A qué hora pasará a recogerte?

—No va a recogerme. Pienso ir en mi camioneta y nos encontraremos allí.

—¿Lo ves?

—¿Qué he de ver?

—Si lo has arreglado para ir en tu propio coche es que no estabas segura de dónde te metías.

—Es cierto —murmuró Bella.

—¿Qué entiendes tú por «es cierto»?

—Me refiero a que tienes razón. No quería depender de él. Quizá beba. Quizá tenga en mente algo más que un baile. No lo creo o no habría quedado con él, pero de vez en cuando, soy capaz de tomar mis precauciones.

Bella le palmeó la espalda como si ella tuviera cien años y él fuera sólo un niño. Pero al contrario. Él era el adulto y ella la que tenía que madurar. Edward sabía que mientras se considerara como un tío para ella podría dominar el problema de la tensión que aparecía cuando estaban juntos.

—¿No te molestará que vaya a divertirme un par de horas, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Si necesitas que haga algo…

—No necesito nada. Has estado trabajando como una esclava por mucho que te he repetido que no era necesario.

—Creí, sinceramente, que te gustaría que me quitar unas horas de tu vista. No puede gustarte que te gane todas las noches al ajedrez.

Edward era demasiado educado para decirle que la única razón por la que ganaba era porque hacía extrañas e imprevisibles jugadas de continuo.

—Piénsalo, _«caro». _Toda la velada de paz y tranquilidad. Estoy segura de que vas a disfrutarla —le dijo alegremente—. Necesito hablar con tu hija.

—Me gustaría que lo hicieras —dijo observando la explosión de colores que se movía por la explanada—. Yo lo he intentado pero no ha servido de nada. No puedo creer todavía la clase de ropa que elige.

—Elige la que más le gusta. ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó ella riendo.

—Que sólo tiene cuatro años y ya lleva pendientes.

—¿Y ese es el problema? Este mes le ha dado por el glamour, por la elegancia. El que viene se dedicará en cuerpo y alma a las ranas.

Edward no podía comprender por qué encontraba sus palabras tan tranquilizadoras si Bella no tenía ni el sentido común suficiente para llevar zapatos.

—¿No crees que se sale un poco de lo normal que vaya por ahí con más maquillaje que un payaso de circo?

—«Normal» es una palabra bastante estúpida. Nessie está sana, es feliz y asombra su independencia. A menos que te opongas radicalmente, yo la dejaría en paz. Aunque sobre el asunto del maquillaje he de admitir que tenemos una discusión pendiente. Esa bribona me ha rateado mi sombra de ojos azul y la necesito esta noche.

Edward la observó mientras se acercaba a Nessie con aquel leve contoneo de sus caderas, contempló cómo la brisa acariciaba la nube oscura de sus cabellos y pensó que tenía razón.

El tiempo consagrado a Nessie era después de cenar pero, cuando la golfilla se dormía, Bella solía convencerle para jugar una partida de ajedrez en la cocina. Era una manera inocua de pasar la velada. O tendría que haberlo sido de haber podido concentrarse en el juego y no en aquellos labios rojos, en la longitud de sus piernas y el chocolate de sus ojos. Todo en ella era sensual. Edward se imaginaba que hasta cuando se cepillara los dientes sería sexy.

Tomó un sorbo de té helado. Cuando conseguía aplacar su deseo se sentía menos nervioso. Era humillantemente consciente de que no podía satisfacerla en la cama. ¿Cómo podría complacer a una mujer con tanta pasión, energía y sensualidad?

En aquel momento hacía girar a Vanessa, que reía a pleno pulmón. Bella les había llevado el increíble don de la risa a sus vidas, pero de vez en cuando Edward descubría un brillo secreto en sus ojos. Una soledad, un anhelo, un ansia… y un sufrimiento. Las cicatrices de una mujer y no las de una niña inconsciente, y estúpidamente, llegaba a pensar que ella también necesitaba a alguien.

Sin embargo, cada vez que sus pensamientos llegaban a ese punto se repetía que no podía tratarse de él. Durante el tiempo en que Bella se quedara con ellos estaba bajo su cuidado. Estaba decidido a ser una especie de hermano mayor, aunque eso lo matara. Pero, con todo, no podía evitar un pensamiento errático que no obedecía a su voluntad. Si Bella volvía aquella noche con el maquillaje estropeado, con una uña rota, con la menor señal de que aquel chico le había puesto la mano encima, Tom iba a desear no haber nacido nunca.

Bella cerró la puerta del Chevy con tanto cuidado que ni un ratón podría haberla oído. Eran casi las dos y el cielo de la madrugada desplegaba el espectáculo de millones de estrellas, aunque hacía un frío capaz de helar los dientes.

Bella se descalzó a pesar de todo. Se le helaron los pies con el contacto del suelo pero no le importaba. Había bailado hasta el agotamiento y sus pies necesitaban que les estimulase el riego sanguíneo. También necesitaba aclararse la mente. Dos cervezas. Todo un récord para ella. El granero había estado lleno de gente y de humo, el calor había sido asfixiante y la música salvaje. Tom se había revelado como un bailarín fantástico y ella disponía de energía de sobra para quemar. Se había entregado al baile por completo pero no le había servido de nada.

Subió los escalones de puntillas. Tom era adorable. Un poco engreído, pero era sólo fachada. Tenía una voz suave y dulce y si Bella hubiera sabido que reservaba todo su valor para el final de la noche no le habría enviado señales equívocas. Pero Tom era un hombre y los hombres siempre han de averiguar si tienen una oportunidad. Sí, le había besado y había conseguido el mismo placer que si hubiera besado a un cachorro peludo.

Había esperado que la noche le brindara una cierta distancia para juzgar lo que sentía por Edward. Se sentía desgraciada. Nada era lo mismo sin aquel hombre horrible. Seis horas sin nadie con quien discutir, sin nadie que se burlara de ella con sus agudas percepciones y sus juicios de valor. Debería sentirse encantada. ¿Acaso Cullen la quería? La respuesta era no. ¿Acaso quería ella profundizar en sus sentimientos hacia él? Tampoco. ¿Alguna vez la había tocado para demostrarle deseo o interés o algún sentimiento? Nunca. Al menos mientras estaba despierto. Entonces, ¿por qué le parecían más emocionantes los paseos, las charlas durante el desayuno y las partidas de ajedrez con él que cualquier cosa que intentara sin aquel idiota?

«No es tan difícil la respuesta, Swan. Necesitas una bonita camisa de fuerza. Una temporada en uno de esos centros que tienen jardines espaciosos rodeados de muros altos y con lindos barrotes en las ventanas».

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, hizo girar la llave en la cerradura. Crujió un poco. Abrió la puerta con una lentitud agónica. Edward debía haber dejado encendida la luz del salón porque la oscuridad no era total. Cerró la puerta. Bostezó. Giró sobre sus talones y lanzó un grito descomunal.

—Soy yo, no un fantasma.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte —jadeó ella con la mano aún sobre el corazón—. ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?

—Podrías haber tenido un pinchazo.

— Edward, he cambiado un millón de ruedas más o menos este último año.

Él estaba sentado en las escaleras con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas. Los signos eran obvios, las mangas de la camisa subidas, el pelo desordenado.

—Tú has estado trabajando.

—La electricidad ha estado cortada todo el día. Claro que he estado trabajando.

—¿Te has tomado ya el coñac?

Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Swan, ¿por qué no intentas meterte de una vez en la cabeza que puedo sobrevivir sin un coñac diario? ¿De dónde te has sacado la idea de que soy un bebedor?

—Nos serviré un poco. Uno para cada uno.

Bella salió hacia la cocina sin darle tiempo a replicar. Puso un poco de coñac francés en una copa para ella y llenó un vaso de los de agua para Edward. Hasta el borde.

Cuando volvió, él seguía allí, sentado en el séptimo escalón. Ella se sentó en el cuarto. Edward le lanzó una mirada sombría cuando le entregó el vaso pero bebió un sorbo. Bella pensó que no era buena idea quedarse allí. La luz tenue creaba un ambiente demasiado íntimo en las escaleras y Edward no tardaría mucho en acabar el coñac. Siempre acababa con él asombrosamente rápido.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien?

—Maravillosamente.

—Entonces te alegras de haber ido.

—Enormemente —dijo con una sonrisa.

Se arrepintió de inmediato. Edward la miró con tanta intensidad que Bella sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. La situación empeoró cuando él centró la mirada sobre sus labios.

—¿Te ha causado problemas?

El diablillo que le ponía palabras en la boca cuando hablaba con Edward volvió a hacer de las suyas.

—Nada que no fuera enormemente divertido de solucionar.

Edward suspiró.

—Sólo lo preguntaba porque está trabajando aquí. Si hubiera intentado propasarse habría estado mañana de patitas en la calle.

—¿ Edward?

—Sí, estoy escuchándote.

—Intenta recordar que tengo veintisiete años, ¿quieres? Si Tom hubiera intentado propasarse no vendría a trabajar mañana porque estaría con los dos ojos morados y alguna costilla rota.

Bella vio cómo fruncía los labios y volvió a arrepentirse de sus palabras. Edward tenía que proteger a todo el que considerara a su cargo. Estaba harta de que la metiera en el mismo paquete que toda la gente de la que se creía responsable.

—¿Te gusta bailar?

—No me parece algo importante. No bailo porque nunca lo he hecho bien.

—Apuesto a que serías muy bueno con el «dirty dancing».

—No te comprendo.

—Supongo que el estilo comenzaría con la película pero creo que han sido los hombres los que lo han mantenido. No hay que aprender ninguna serie de pasos complicados sólo hay que saber hacer el amor. Todo está bien en el ritmo, en la emoción de la música…

—Swan, ¿cuánto has bebido?

Bella se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió un sorbo. La verdad era que dos cervezas durante seis horas de extenuante ejercicio físico no eran demasiado. No era el alcohol lo que la hacía sentirse temeraria. Era la presencia de Edward.

—Mucho. Tenemos un dicho en mi tierra. _«Carpe Diem »._Vive el correr los buenos tiempos. Si el mundo va a acabarse no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. Lo mejor es intentar vivir con alegría, disfrutar de sol y de la risa mientras podamos. ¿Quieres que te enseñe a bailar el «dirty dancing»?

—No —dijo él arrebatándole la copa de la mano y dejándola en el escalón—. Vas a irte a la cama. Ahora mismo.

Bella estaba de acuerdo en que necesitaba desaparecer pero no por la razón que Edward creía. No estaba achispada, era sólo una broma más. Sin embargo, la invitación a bailar había sido sincera a un nivel inquietantemente íntimo.

Toda la velada, mientras que el conjunto tocaba _rhythm and blues, _se había imaginado que bailaba con él. Pero no entre la multitud. Nunca le habían gustado las muchedumbres. Pero la penumbra era incitante y era tarde. Quizá Edward habría estado un poco envarado al principio pero la música adecuada, con la mujer adecuada… El compañero de baile que ella imaginaba no era el Cullen estirado ni su amante fantasmal y nocturno, sino una mezcla de los dos. Un hombre que podía existir.

Al menos con la mujer adecuada. Alguien tendría que echar abajo su castillo de naipes. No obstante, Bella sabía y él se había encargado de decirle de cien maneras sutiles que ese alguien no era ella. Se puso en pie y bajó los escalones para recoger sus zapatos.

—¿Se ha dormido Nessie sin dar la lata?

—Sin problemas.

Edward no dijo nada más, pero cuando ella pasó por su lado le cogió la muñeca. Unos nervios que no pudo disimular le hicieron sentir escalofríos.

—¿Bella?

Edward la soltó.

—No te lo has pasado bien. Tienes los nervios a flor de piel —dijo con calma—. No sé por qué has querido salir con ese chico pero no tiene nada que ver con dejar correr los buenos tiempos. Algo te está corroyendo. Si necesitas ayuda cuenta conmigo. No me importa que no nos llevemos muy bien, estoy aquí para lo que quieras. ¿Me entiendes?

—No —susurró ella.

Sin embargo, se sentía como si le hubieran quitado la piel. Si su capacidad de percepción era inquietante, el tono de compasión que había en su voz lo era aún más.

—Quizá has estado todos esos meses en la carretera porque sentías un deseo irrefrenable de aventura. Y quizá fuera porque alguien te hizo daño. ¿Fue lo que pasó en el asiento trasero del Rabbit?

—¿Del Rabbit?

A Bella le costó unos momentos comprender a qué se refería. Al fin, cayó en la cuenta de que en su impulsividad, había hecho una referencia al incidente. Lo había comentado para hacerle entender que tenía mucha experiencia en cuidar de sí misma pero nunca habría imaginado que Edward le recordara. O que hubiera sacado una conclusión errónea.

Durante un instante, casi la asustó. Se limitaba a seguir sentado sobre el escalón. Pero sus ojos eran fogosos e intensos, sus labios una línea recta. En la mente de Bella se compuso una imagen absurda de Edward retrocediendo en el tiempo hasta encontrar a un muchacho pelilargo y arrancarle los brazos.

—Nunca me han hecho daño, _«caro». _No de la manera que tú dices. No hubo ningún abuso, ninguna violación, ni nada por el estilo en toda mi vida. Los problemas que he tenido me los he buscado yo misma.

Edward no respondió y ella subió hasta el rellano.

—Cullen, no olvides acabarte el coñac antes de irte a la cama.

A Bella le llevó muy poco tiempo desnudarse, poner un camisón y sacar la cama del cuarto de la torre. Hacía una semana que había declarado durante el desayuno que pensaba trasladarse a esa habitación. Edward no le había prestado atención pero para ella era importante por dos motivos. Primero, no podía estar siempre intentando despistar a su merodeador. Un merodeador que, además, tenía llave de todas las habitaciones. Y, luego, estaba cansada de tantas camas extrañas.

Quería, necesitaba, un sitio propio. Cuando estaba en la torre y miraba el paisaje se sentía como Rapunzel. La diferencia estribaba en que ella no tenía gamas de hacer de su pelo una escala para su amante.

Cerraba con llave siempre pero hacía más de una semana que Edward no la molestaba. De todas maneras preparó su trampa. Consistía en una cuerda de nylon a la altura de la cadera y en una barricada de almohadas para el caso de que cayera de bruces. A la cuerda había atado un cencerro*. Pocas cosas más ruidosas que un cencerro hay en la vida.

A Bella no le importaba que la trampa fuera un poco tonta. Sin embargo, era consciente de que Edward cada vez era menos seco y más abierto. Se le escapaban los sentimientos en cuanto bajaba la guardia. Aquella noche había tenido una impresión de cómo podía ser con la mujer que amara, perceptivo, protector, dispuesto a ayudarla en cualquier ocasión. La había conmovido.

Bella no quería que la conmoviera. No quería enamorarse de un hombre que sólo la necesitaba temporalmente. En menos de dos semanas Tanya recogería a Vanessa. Si hasta entonces necesitaba un cencerro para poder dormir, usaría un cencerro.

Se metió en la cama y se arrebujó entre las mantas. Se quedó dormida en el mismo momento en que apagó la luz.

* * *

***Cencerro: es una campana que se le coloca al ganado y que al caminar este, suena anunciando asi su presencia.**

**Que tal, creen que le funcionara la trampa con el cencerro? **

**Bueno nos leemos**

**Besos**

**oxoxoxoxoxooxoxox**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

El cencerro falló.

Claro que era posible que Bella no lo hubiera oído. Se había dormido tan profundamente que quizá no hubiera oído a una banda militar tocando junto a su cama. Quizá no la habría despertado ningún sonido, pero las caricias de Edward sí. Como en las ocasiones anteriores Edward no hizo nada para asustarla. Sus movimientos eran cautelosos y furtivos. Se metió en la cama con la misma naturalidad de un antiguo amante. Le puso la mano sobre las costillas, justo debajo del seno. El muro de su pecho se apretó contra su espalda hasta que se acoplaron como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Le apartó el pelo de la nuca como si lo hubiera hecho un centenar de veces y apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada. Bella podía oler su piel limpia y cálida, podía sentir la caricia de su aliento en la nuca.

También sentía que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar, a desear. Se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos poseída por un sentimiento de desesperación.

Edward la había tapado olvidándose de él mismo. La claridad de la luna se reflejaba en sus pestañas y en el mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la frente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente. La emoción estalló en lo más hondo de Bella de una manera irrevocable.

Ni las trampas sonoras ni sus precauciones la habían salvado. Era demasiado tarde. Se había enamorado. No sólo de Edward, sino también de Cullen. No sólo de su ardiente fantasma nocturno, sino del hombre que la había esperado sentado en las escaleras. Como dotados de voluntad propia sus dedos le acariciaron la mejilla y le apartaron el mechón de pelo. Su abuela le había contado muchos cuentos sobre el _«feufollet», _el fuego fatuo, el espíritu maligno que perseguía a sus víctimas hasta que se perdían en los pantanos. Bella no sabía la naturaleza del fuego fatuo de Edward, pero su corazón reconocía a un hombre que había extraviado su camino.

Se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la almohada para mirarle. Nada podía suavizar sus rasgos pero las líneas duras de tensión y de control desaparecían durante el sueño. Bella sabía que valoraba ese control. Sólo de noche se relajaban sus defensas porque incluso él era vulnerable durante el sueño.

Se negaba a despertarle. Vanessa no debía encontrarle allí por la mañana pero Bella podía obligarse a permanecer despierta durante horas. Alguien tenía que velar su sueño, mantener la vigilancia, protegerle. ¿Cuántas noches llevaría vagando solo por la casa a oscuras?

Aquella noche no. No, aunque tuviera que pellizcarse cada minuto iba a mantenerle a salvo. Necesitaba desesperadamente descansar. Nunca le había parecido tan joven, tan indefenso, tan inocente.

—¡Maldición!

Bella abrió los ojos. Una voz somnolienta parecía venir de un punto situado por encima de su cabeza. No era una voz feliz. En realidad, rezumaba horror.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron inmóviles. Edward tenía un brazo bajo el cuerpo de Bella, el otro se amoldaba a la curva de su trasero. Su trasero desnudo. El camisón se le había subido a la cintura. Su pierna izquierda estaba atrapada entre las de él. Había una diferencia, Edward llevaba ropa interior, ella no. Algo duro, cálido y pulsante, presionaba contra su muslo. Los dos se dieron cuenta en el mismo momento.

Bella se movió al mismo tiempo que él. No pretendía darle una patada, sólo quería bajarse el camisón. Edward tampoco quería ponerle la mano en un pecho pero brazos, piernas y mantas estaban demasiado entrelazados.

—Si te tranquilizas un momento y me dejas que…

—Estaba tranquila hasta que me has dado el codazo en las costillas…

—No quería hacerte daño, sólo proteger mi…

—Sé lo que tratabas de proteger, _«caro». _Y no quería darte la patada. Quería ayudar.

—Pues deja de ayudar, ¿de acuerdo? O por lo menos no con las rodillas. Mira, si te quedas quieta un momento…

—No puedo quedarme quieta con tu mano en mi…

—Bella, ¿ha sucedido esto anteriormente?

En aquel preciso instante, la sábana cayó sobre la cabeza de Bella, que no hizo nada por quitarla. La luz del amanecer entraba por la ventana y era mucho más cómoda la oscuridad.

Había chispas eléctricas en la habitación como para causar un incendio. Nadie habría necesitado encender una cerilla para provocar una combustión espontánea. Bella no estaba segura de qué era peor, si las oleadas de placer que le provocaba su proximidad, o el conocimiento culpable de que las respuestas de su cuerpo eran vergonzosamente familiares. Para ella, no para él.

En Louisiana había grandes y maravillosos pantanos de arenas movedizas donde una mujer podía arrojarse en esas ocasiones. En Dakota del Sur no.

Edward retiró un poco la sábana decidido a ver la expresión de su rostro. Pero estaba tan sonrojado como ella misma. Por lo que Bella podía ver, tenía un ataque de culpabilidad tan intenso como el suyo, aunque no por los mismos motivos.

—¿Cuántas veces te he molestado por la noche?

—No me has molestado. No es eso.

Era obvio que Edward esperaba otro tipo de respuesta. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron. Empezó a salir de la cama pero se lo pensó mejor y cogió la sábana. Bella sabía que trataba de ocultar su erección.

—Edward, no pasa nada…

—¡Cómo que nada! No puedo creer que te haya hecho esto.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y volvió la cabeza para no tener que mirarla.

—Ocurrió algo cuando tenía catorce años que desencadenó este estúpido sonambulismo. Pero creía que lo había superado. No había vuelto a tener este problema hace diez años. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Bella sacó la cabeza de las sábanas para mirar hacia la puerta. Las almohadas estaban cuidadosamente apiladas, la cuerda enrollada y el cencerro sobre una mesa. Bella pensó que un poco de sentido del humor podría aliviar su expresión atormentada.

—Eres ordenado incluso en sueños, _«caro». _La verdad es que deberías considerar hacer una segunda carrera como ladrón. Puedes abrir puertas cerradas con llave, desmontar trampas sonoras en la oscuridad y tienes un olfato de sabueso porque intenté cambiar de habitación hace bastante…

—He debido asustarte.

—Un poco quizá.

—Bien, al menos nunca hemos…

—¡Rayos, no!

Edward detectó una rapidez inusitada en su respuesta. Bella sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago. No era como estar en la cama con su alter ego. El sonámbulo era amable, relativamente obediente y maravillosamente manejable. Aquello se parecía más a despertarse en la misma cama que un león. Edward la miraba con un brillo de cazador en los ojos.

—¿Alguna vez he hecho algo más que dormir contigo?

—¿Cómo puedes…?

—¡Swan!

Bella sabía que le estaba pidiendo la verdad pero ella no podía pensar. Edward le acarició la mejilla con la yema del pulgar. Era probable que no supiera lo que hacía. En aquel momento, Bella se dio cuenta de que la deseaba. El duro y frío Cullen que jamás dejaba traslucir sus emociones la miraba con unos ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

—No ha pasado nada. Nunca —le aseguró ella.

—A cierto nivel lo sé —dijo él con una voz dura—. No hemos podido hacer el amor. Créeme, Bella. Lo sabría. Lo que quiero saber es si he hecho algo que te molestara o que te ofendiera —murmuró sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla.

—No.

—No mires a los ojos cuando mientas, cariño. Se te nota demasiado y sólo empeora las cosas.

Edward respiró profundamente y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones mientras juraba como un pirata. Sus rasgos se alteraron ante el despliegue de toda una gama de emociones. Una de ellas incluso era de buen humor.

—Me siento como si me hubieran preparado una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa y hubiera perdido los regalos. Era sólo un niño cuando empecé a caminar en sueños pero la raíz del problema tardó bastante en descubrirse. Lo que no consigo explicarme es por qué no has recurrido a lo obvio, sacudirme, pegarme para que me despertara.

—Tenía miedo de hacerlo —admitió ella.

—¿Pensaste que te haría daño, que me aprovecharía de ti? —preguntó él endureciendo el gesto.

—No.

Bella cerró los ojos. La verdad completa era demasiado ardiente para que él la viera. Pero ya conocía a Edward. Jamás le haría daño. Los temores que había despertado su amante fantasma estaban en el interior de ella misma. Su naturaleza era la entrega y siempre había esperado encontrar un hombre que no la necesitara. El sonámbulo nunca se había aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad. Podría haberlo hecho. Ella habría hecho el amor. Había la terrible oportunidad de que ella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por el Edward de ojos hechizantes.

Pero la situación se había complicado. No sabía que también Cullen estaba controlando su deseo, que estar tan cerca era como saberse rociados de gasolina. Bella se recordó que el deseo no quería decir amor. Tenía que recordar que Edward ni siquiera creía en el amor.

—Bella…

—Has dicho que sucedió algo cuando tenías catorce años —dijo ella rápidamente—. ¿Qué fue?

En apariencia, no podía haber elegido un tema mejor para darle un vuelco a la situación. A Edward se le llenaron los ojos de emoción. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada contra la cabecera.

—Mi padre murió.

—Lo siento.

Edward parecía ver otra habitación, viajar por otro tiempo.

—Era un buen hombre, mejor de lo que yo seré nunca.

El amanecer se había colado por la ventana hasta que unos rayos dorados anidaron en su pelo. Las tuberías del radiador hicieron unos ruidos metálicos cuando la caldera se puso en marcha automáticamente.

—Yo era el mayor. Éramos mi padre y cuatro hermanos menores. Todavía recuerdo el funeral. Todo el mundo deshecho en lágrimas excepto yo. Yo no lloré. Sudaba sangre pensando cómo demonios iba a alimentarlos. ¿Te dice eso algo sobre mi carácter? —le preguntó mirándola desafiante.

—Sí —musitó ella.

—Era un frío calculador incluso a los catorce.

Bella sabía que era lo que quería que pensara. Pero en su interior, su corazón se retorcía de dolor por él.

—Amaba a mi padre, Swan. Pero murió dejando a seis personas sin un maldito dólar con el que comprar una botella de leche. ¿Crees que lo lloré?

—Creo que nunca te diste la oportunidad de llorar por él.

Pero no la escuchaba. Parecía dispuesto a clasificar su carácter para ella. Más tarde, Bella pensó que había tratado de que supiera que se encontraba perfectamente a salvo con él.

—Todos piensan que soy un bastardo. Tienen toda la razón. Tanya dice que soy demasiado duro como para tener sentimientos. También tiene razón. No soy un buen hombre, Bella, olvida lo que haya podido suceder mientras estaba sonámbulo.

Bella captó el mensaje. Si por algún designo dramático del destino se había mostrado cariñoso, o amable o, ¡Dios no lo haya querido!, apasionado, podía olvidarse de que fuera presa de tales sentimientos a la luz del día.

Bella sintió ganas de abalanzarse sobre él para besarle. No tuvo tiempo de dejarse arrastrar por aquel impulso. Edward echó un vistazo al reloj y se puso en pie de un salto. Sólo eran las seis pero los dos sabían que Vanessa podía levantarse en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, Bella tenía que hacerle algunas preguntas más.

—Has dicho que tu sonambulismo comenzó a los catorce. Tu familia tuvo que darse cuenta de que…

—Claro que se dieron cuenta. Una vez me encontraron andando por la carretera a las tres de la madrugada. Mi sonambulismo los tenía locos. Con el tiempo me mandaron a ver al médico.

—¿Y qué sucedió?

Edward paseó la mirada por la habitación como si esperara encontrar algo con lo que vestirse.

—Sucedió que me sometieron a un examen físico. Lo pasé como un marine. Nada. Entonces me mandaron a un idiota que sólo quería hablar de «traumas y problemas no resueltos». Nada otra vez. Me mandaron a una clínica de sueño como último cartucho.

—¿Tampoco allí encontraron nada?

Bella observó su cuerpo casi desnudo mientras pensaba que no había encontrado nunca otro hombre con tantos problemas por resolver. Para ella Edward estaba repleto de sueños a los que no había concedido la más mínima oportunidad de hacerse realidad.

—Sí. Por lo que se ve es una disfunción eléctrica del cerebro. No es algo que pueda curarse como una enfermedad porque es distinto en cada persona, algo así como el color de los ojos. El sonambulismo tampoco es nada inusual y para mucha gente carece de importancia.

—¿Y no te ayudaron?

—Por supuesto. Me dijeron que me atara a la cama. Si funcionó entonces volverá a funcionar ahora.

Edward abrió la puerta y se giró para mirarla por última vez. Bella sólo había visto aquella expresión en sus ojos cuando estaba sonámbulo. ¿Qué era? ¿Anhelo? ¿Deseo? Pero estaba segura de que él lo negaría aunque le fuera en ello la vida.

—Y si no funciona, intentaré otra cosa. Lo importante, Bella, es que no tendrás que volver a preocuparte. Mi tío era un excéntrico.

Hay montones de llaves y todas funcionan como llave maestra. Te las daré todas para que las guardes, así no tendrás que preocuparte.

«Muchas gracias por quitarme ese peso de encima, Cullen. Tengo una idea mucho más clara de la situación y todo está a pedir de boca».

¡Vaya tarado! La sola idea de que tuviera que atarse a la cama la ponía enferma. Se quedó en la cama, pensando en un muchacho que había tenido que crecer de golpe, que siempre había tenido gente dependiendo de él incluso en su matrimonio. Pensó en todos los sueños que no había realizado. Pensó en el cuidado que había puesto en que ella creyera que no le importaba. Pensó en la manera en que la había mirado.

—¿Qué es, Bella?

—_«Conche couche»._

Le sirvió a la pequeña un vaso de leche pero sin dejar de observar a Edward. Recién duchado, recién afeitado, recién peinado, se había refugiado tras un _«Wall Street Journal» _en el momento en que había entrado en la cocina. Bella atendió un momento al horno y cuando se volvió, un geniecillo había dejado un montón enorme de llaves sobre la mesa. A Edward no le importaba convertirla en el ama de llaves del castillo mientras no tuviera que comentar lo sucedido en la habitación de la torre en el resto de su vida.

—¿No comimos eso el otro día?

—Eso era cush—cush, _«cara». _Esto se parece al cereal del desayuno. Créeme, es terrible para ti, casi tan malo como el Conde Chocula.

Nessie probó un poco de la cuchara como si fuera veneno. Un poco más segura, se dedicó a comer.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

—Un poco más tarde, nos llevaremos a tu papá de aventura por la Tierra Malas.

Bella alcanzó a oír cómo el periódico crujía inquieto. Ella estaba ocupada limpiando la cocina.

—Pensé en que podíamos subir unas cuantas montañas, llamar a los perrillos de las praderas y comer en tu escondite secreto.

—¡Suena divertido!

Un monje irritado asomó la cabeza por detrás de su monasterio de papel.

—Suena como una excursión típicamente Swan. Iréis dos. No tres.

—_«Testardo uomo» _—masculló ella para añadir en tono más amable—. Vas a venir, Edward.

El periódico cayó ante el embite de Nessie, que subió al regazo de su padre. Iba armada con su tazón de cereal, una cuchara y un vaso de naranjada que amenazaba con derramarse en cualquier momento. Edward tuvo que defenderse.

—Sabes de sobra que no tengo tiempo. Espero algunas llamadas de Boston que no puedo perderme. Todavía no he acabado de inventariar las colecciones del tío Aro. Los pintores van a empezar hoy arriba…

—Es una vergüenza, lo sé —replicó Bella en tono caritativo—. Sin embargo, tendrán que pasar sin ti. Vienes con nosotras.

—Me es imposible —dijo Edward pronunciando lentamente con la esperanza de que lo comprendiera—. Ya llevas aquí lo bastante como para haberte dado cuenta de que tengo demasiadas responsabilidades…

—Sí que me he dado cuenta. Exactamente por eso vendrás con nosotras, Edward.

Edward no dejaba de repetirse que no era posible. Él no podía estar allí.

Había sido un buen padre. Las había llevado al valle de Sage, había caminado un millón de kilómetros cargando con tres pares de binoculares y una muñeca y se había sentado pacientemente a esperar que las dos se cansaran de mirar los perrillos de las praderas. La verdad era que las criaturas eran graciosas, menos de treinta centímetros de altura cuando estaban sobre dos patas, de un color canela y más activos que comadres. Unos comían hierbas, otros jugaban y se perseguían y otros tenían el puesto de vigías. Cuando un halcón apareció en el cielo, los vigías ladraron como perros pequeños y toda la comunidad desapareció bajo tierra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

A Bella le había gustado, Nessie estaba encantada e incluso él había tenido que admitir que había sido divertido. Pero ya estaba bien.

En vez de atender a sus negocios estaba tumbado boca abajo. El sol le daba en la cabeza, lo que le producía una somnolencia que los saltos de Nessie sobre su espalda se encargaba de disipar.

Bella tenía los binoculares. Su hija miró por los suyos e intercambió con ella una mirada de inteligencia.

—Ya vienen —dijo Nessie con gesto sombrío.

—No te preocupes por nada. Estoy lista.

—¿Seguro que tienes bastantes municiones?

—Las suficientes. Tú ocúpate de proteger a tu papá.

—Agacha la cabeza, papá.

No había nadie a la vista. Cuando habían regresado del valle del Sage, Edward había pensado que estaba libre para volver al trabajo. Se había equivocado. Las chicas habían insistido en que tenían que ver el escondite de Vanessa. El famoso escondite estaba a más de un kilómetro a pie desde la casa y no era otra cosa que un cerro en el medio de ninguna parte. Habían subido por la ladera empinada agarrándose a los hierbajos. La cima era plana como un tablero y Edward había esperado que tuviera una buena vista. Lo único que había al otro lado era una rambla, el lecho arcilloso y erosionado de un antiguo arroyo.

Bella, cómo no, le había dicho a Vanessa que estaba lleno de oro. Y Bella, cómo no, se escupía en las manos y fingía levantar un rifle hasta apoyarlo contra el hombro. Quitó el seguro con el pulgar y entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor a los atacantes.

—¡Buen Dios! Vienen a docenas. Fíjate en la nube de polvo que levantan sus caballos. ¡Pero no te he dicho que cuidaras de tu papá!

—Lo tengo cubierto.

—Vienen todos. Ahí veo a Jesse James. Y más allá está Billy The Kid.

Bella disparaba el rifle en rápida sucesión. Nessie hacía el sonido de los disparos.

Edward se cubrió el rostro con las manos haciendo un esfuerzo para contener la risa. Al cabo de un rato, Nessie le separó los dedos para mirarle a la cara.

—No pasa nada, papá. No tengas miedo. Nos hemos salvado.

—Comprendo. ¿Han muerto todos?

—No ha muerto nadie. Bella y yo no queríamos matarlos, sólo asustarlos para que se fueran. Querían quitarnos el oro de nuestro arroyo. Te traeré un poco y así lo entenderás.

Su hija bajó la pendiente dando tumbos poseída por su propia fiebre del oro. Bella volvió a ser una persona adulta, una transición que siempre dejaba a Edward desarmado. Se dedicó a recoger los restos de la comida en una cesta. Cuando acabó, se dejó caer a su lado.

—¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo puedes hacer que te siga la corriente?

—Tengo una imaginación enfermiza.

—Yo lo llamaría un don especial para tratar a los niños.

Bella hizo caso omiso del cumplido.

—Me temo que le va a llevar un buen rato encontrar el oro.

—¿Un buen rato? Por la pinta que tiene esa rambla yo diría que tendremos que estar aquí hasta la próxima era de los dinosaurios.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Nessie descubrió este lugar durante uno de nuestros paseos. Se enamoró de él sólo Dios sabe por qué. Le hice prometerme que jamás se le ocurriría venir aquí sola pero me tenía preocupada. Las promesas de tu hija valen tanto como…

—¿Un billete de tres dólares?

Siguieron hablando durante un rato de cosas inconexas hasta que Edward se perdió. Bella se había tumbado boca arriba con los brazos bajo la cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados y Edward pensó que sus pestañas eran como humo sobre la nieve. Sus pechos habían desaparecido. El talismán reflejaba el brillo del sol como una joya sobre su garganta.

Edward intentó explicarse por qué le excitaba más que ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido.

—¿Puedes oler la luz del sol? —murmuró ella.

Edward cogió una brizna de hierba para ponerse entre los dientes. No se molestó en contestar. Tampoco había respuesta. Esa era Bella.

Ciertos aspectos de su carácter no dejaban de irritarle. Su actitud hacia el dinero, por ejemplo. Debido a que se negaba a aceptar dinero a cambio de su trabajo, Edward le había puesto ruedas nuevas a la Pick Up. Había cogido un berrinche. Edward le había escondido una cantidad de dinero importante en la guantera esperando que no la encontrara. Pero la había encontrado y había cogido otro berrinche.

Edward intentó pensar en otro ser humano que no quisiera nada de él, no necesitara nada de él, no le exigiera nada. No pudo.

—Si Nessie no vuelve con el oro pronto, me parece que voy a dormirme.

—Es normal que estés cansada después del tiroteo.

Ella se echó a reír con su risa profunda y sexy que le afectaba los nervios como una orquesta de cámara.

—Duérmete. Yo vigilaré a Nessie.

Se estaba volviendo loco pensando en lo que había sucedido en sus correrías sonámbulas. Quería conocer exactamente cada detalle. Quería saber si la había besado, a qué sabía ella, cómo había respondido. Quería saber si había acariciado la pequeña curva de sus pechos. Necesitaba saber si le había gustado a Bella. Necesitaba saber si había estado desnuda.

Edward lo pensó mejor y decidió que era mejor no saberlo. Si se le había olvidado que había estado en la cama con ella desnuda tomaría cianuro.

Cerró los ojos mientras mordisqueaba la brizna de hierba. Se preguntó cuántas veces tendría que llegar a la misma conclusión. Sabía positivamente que una relación con Bella era del todo imposible.

Su padre había sido la única persona a la que se había sentido cercano. Lo había amado irrevocable e incondicionalmente. Carlisle Cullen había sido un hombre generoso, cálido, efusivo y afectuoso, todo lo que Edward admiraba. Pero su muerte repentina había dejado a la familia desamparada, el desencanto había golpeado duramente a un chico de catorce años. Una pena insoportable se había convertido en rabia. Hablar era inútil. El amor no valía nada.

Edward se había encerrado en sí mismo, se había negado a dejar que nadie se le acercara. Sólo había tenido una idea en la mente, trabajar. La pobreza le había pisado los talones durante años, como un perro rabioso. Si hubiera estado menos decidido, si hubiera sido menos duro, esos dientes se habrían clavado en su carne para siempre. Pero había demasiada gente que dependía de él para permitir que eso sucediera.

Ahora tenía dinero. Demasiado, quizá. Mucho antes de haber conocido a Bella, la vida que llevaba había empezado a dolerle, pero se había convertido en un hombre de piedra. Había aprendido a trabajar, a proteger, a proveer. Sin embargo, nunca había aprendido a abrirse a nadie. No tenía idea de cómo ganarse a una mujer a menos que lo que buscara fuera dinero.

A Bella le traía sin cuidado su dinero, lo deseaba a él. Con toda la fuerza de su sexualidad. Edward habría tenido que estar ciego o sordo para no darse cuenta de las sutiles vibraciones femeninas que no dejaba de enviarle. Pero a largo plazo, no podría querer a un adicto al trabajo. Y a corto plazo… Edward se conocía en la cama. Cuidadoso, considerado, controlado. Algunas mujeres apreciaban esas cualidades pero sabía perfectamente que Bella necesitaba un amante salvaje. Y ese no era él.

Un soplo de brisa le echó un mechón de cabellos sobre el rostro. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Edward se inclinó para apartárselo. Le rozó la mejilla con la punta de los dedos y de inmediato sintió que el cuerpo le ardía con un anhelo doloroso.

Bella era hermosa y rebosaba de alegría y de vida.

Deseaba tener una manera de decirle lo que había llegado a significar para él. Esa imposibilidad lo devoraba por dentro como una enfermedad. No se trataba de que quisiera algo de ella o se hiciera falsas esperanzas para el futuro. Pero cuando estaba con Bella se sentía más abierto, más vivo. Cuando estaba a su lado podía recordar los sueños que una vez habían sido importantes. A su lado, incluso llegaba a creer que ella podía oler la luz del sol.

Bella abrió los ojos mientras la mano descansaba sobre su mejilla. Unos ojos peligrosos e incitantes como el amor se clavaron en su rostro.

Edward se apartó bruscamente.

—Había una abeja —dijo con una voz neutra—. Creí que iba a picarte.

Bella miró a su alrededor. Había muchos arbustos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista pero ninguna flor.

—Ya. Una abeja en este desierto.

Había estado a punto de besarla. Pero no había sido lo bastante valiente, no con su hija subiendo la pendiente con las manos llenas de oro.

* * *

**Hola Gente Hemosa, gracias por los RR , los alertas y las recomendaciones!!!**

**Para los que preguntaron cada cuanto actualizo, bueno es cada vez que puedo, asi que de un dia para el otro subo los capitulos, ya no quedan muchos creo que dos o tres.**

**No se impacienten, ya veran como todo termina bien... por ahora ya sabemos que las chispas estan en el aire y en cualquier momento se arma el insendio**

**Besos**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

—Me siento en la obligación de prevenirte, Swan. Esa es una apertura peligrosa.

—Sí, Edward.

—Tienes un maravilloso instinto para el ajedrez, pero no planeas las jugadas. Si te organizaras, si consideraras los movimientos de antemano…

—Sí, Edward.

Belal acabó de pintarse la última uña de un rojo escarlata y cerró el bote de laca. El esmalte se secaría antes de que Edward moviera una pieza.

Eran las diez de la noche y la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras excepto su rincón privado en el salón. Bella había sacado un antiguo tablero de mármol y lo había colocado junto a la chimenea. Las llamas amarillas danzaban y siseaban en el hogar. La única luz era un globo color rubí que colgaba cerca del sillón donde estaban Edward.

Habían pintado las paredes de color marfil y ya no había cascotes. Las cortinas de terciopelo, el brillo del piano en un rincón, la alfombra oriental, todo contribuía a darle al ambiente un toque de romanticismo. Por supuesto, Bella sabía que él no se había dado cuenta.

Edward había encendido el fuego para comprobar el tiro de la chimenea. Las luces eran tenues para ahorrar electricidad y su único motivo para jugar al ajedrez era ponerla nerviosa.

Su cara reflejaba la luz rubí de la lámpara. Los rasgos fuertes y los ojos profundos tenían la misma expresión que el tallado de la pieza del rey de las blancas. Edward movió cautelosamente un peón.

Ella deslizó su alfil hasta el otro extremo del tablero. Edward le miró con una pena severa mientras metódicamente se subía las mangas.

—Será mejor que tomes un sorbo de tu jerez —le advirtió—. Esto te va a doler.

—Eso es lo que tú dices —se burló ella.

Normalmente le ganaba. Edward era un jugador diez veces superior, pero se quedaba paralizado ante sus jugadas inverosímiles. Siempre pensaba que ella tenía una razón estratégica que requería un análisis defensivo por su parte, lo que jamás era cierto. Bella jugaba por el gusto de hacerlo pero aquella noche estaba distraída, con un humor melancólico e intranquilo.

Se lo habían pasado muy bien aquella tarde, sin embargo, Edward había vuelto a encerrarse en sí mismo mientras volvían a la casa. Bella conocía el motivo. Había estado a punto de besarla en el cerro, pero Vanessa había aparecido en el momento cumbre. Edward se había retirado más envarado que un poste telefónico y así había permanecido.

Un casi beso era como estar a punto de ganar una elección. Lo que no llegaba a suceder era humo en el viento. La diferencia era que había sido Edward el que había estado al borde de besarla y no su fantasma nocturno. La atmósfera en el cerro se había cargado de chispas eléctricas. Edward, un hombre que se consideraba carente de pasión y era capaz de generar más calor que el mismo sol. Bella estaba confusa. Quería saber cómo habría sido aquel beso y al mismo tiempo prefería ignorarlo. Quería saber lo que Edward había sentido en aquel momento pero tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

Se obligó a sí misma a beber un sorbo de jerez y a pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Has logrado localizar a tus padres después de cenar?

Ahí había una oportunidad. Era una conversación tópica y segura.

—Habían salido a cenar pero he podido hablar con Sam, mi hermano mayor.

Edward ya había notado que llamaba a su familia dos veces por semana. Se habrían preocupado si hubiera dejado de hacerlo.

—Me ha dicho que están todos bien.

—¿Quieren que vuelvas?

—Las familias suelen tener la tendencia de querer recoger a sus hijos pródigos —contestó ella secamente.

—¿Volverás con ellos cuando te vayas de aquí?

La pregunta era tópica. Edward tenía los ojos fijos en el tablero, pero a ella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Faltaban pocos días para que los obreros terminaran con la casa. Poco después, aparecería Tanya para recoger a su hija. Entonces ella se quedaría sin excusas para quedarse cerca de Edward.

—No estás prestando atención —le regañó él—. No es posible que quieras dejar tu torre ahí, querida. Has dejado la reina completamente desprotegida.

—Olvidas que es la pieza más fuerte del tablero, _«caro». _Sabe cuidar de sí misma.

—¿En serio lo crees?

Edward movió un caballo. Luego se inclinó para volver a llenar su copa de jerez.

—Tienes la muy mala costumbre de correr unos riesgos enormes con tu reina.

—Tal como yo concibo el juego, ese es precisamente su trabajo, correr riesgos. El ajedrez es un juego en que el rey es la pieza más débil y la reina la más fuerte. Su misión es utilizar su fuerza para hacer lo imposible y protegerle.

—En teoría es cierto. La realidad es que ha de calibrar cuidadosamente los riesgos que corre porque si el rey pierde su reina el juego está perdido. Ella necesita cuidarse muy bien, ser muy cautelosa. Y no has contestado a mi pregunta.

—¿Qué pregunta?

Bella se dijo que tenía la extraña sensación de que Edward no había estado hablando del rey y la reina del ajedrez.

—Te he preguntado si pensabas volver con tu familia.

—Los echo mucho de menos, los quiero mucho pero mi casa no está en Louisiana. Ya no.

—Te has cansado de viajar, Bella —dijo él con tranquilidad.

Un leño cayó. Un torrente de chispas subió crepitando por el tiro de la chimenea. Siguieron jugando en silencio. El comentario de Edward había sido una invitación a la comunicación, no a una charla banal. No era la primera vez que se ofrecía a escucharla pero sí era la primera vez que Bella pensaba que las puertas estaban abiertas en ambos sentidos. Siempre que aceptara correr el riesgo.

Recogió las piernas debajo de su cuerpo y se inclinó sobre el tablero.

—He tenido tres —dijo como por casualidad.

—¿Tres qué?

—Tres amantes. Aunque no sé si técnicamente habría que incluir al primero en esa categoría. Hubo un pelirrojo cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Una incursión en la más auténtica estupidez. Era un chico de los bajos fondos y me daba lástima. Cuatro años más tarde hubo un estudiante de medicina. El señor Medicina quería algo más que un compromiso emocional. También fue una estupidez. Supongo que necesitaba a alguien y yo estaba disponible.

Su tono nunca había sido tan casual pero no levantó la vista del tablero.

—Dos años más tarde me enamoré de un directivo de la empresa para la que trabajaba. Tengo que admitir que me enamoré perdidamente. Llegué a creer que íbamos a intercambiar anillos y a tener una casa y a hablar de niños. Sucedió que Jacob seguía viendo a su mujer, a su ex mujer, debería decir. Jacob debía ser un cachorro cansado porque se las arregló para dejarla embarazada mientras estaba…

Edward soltó un grueso taco.

—Cariño, no debí preguntártelo…

—Juega, Cullen —dijo ella sin levantar la mirada, no quería saber cuál era su expresión—. Sé que no deberías haberlo preguntado. Ha sido estrictamente un acto voluntario. Y tienes razón, estoy harta de viajar. Como ya habías adivinado, no llevo este tipo de vida sólo por el ansia de viajar. Tampoco es culpa de los hombres. Soy yo. Todo el mundo se equivoca una vez pero una segunda ya no es tan excusable. Y tres veces es para pensárselo. Quería romper esa pauta de comportamiento.

—Bella…

Ella nunca había visto que Edward perdiera interés por la partida. Bella tenía la reina libre para destrozarle el juego.

—Tenía la esperanza de que si confesaba tú también podrías descargarte.

—¿Descargarme?

—No creo que hables con nadie. No de lo que de verdad te importa. Todo el mundo recurre a ti con algún problema. Tu escuchas, te responsabilizas, te preocupas, lo arreglas, pero nunca hablas, Cullen. ¿Cuándo te das la oportunidad de descargarte? Hay muchas cosas. Por ejemplo qué sentías por tu padre o cómo estabas tras el divorcio, los sueños, las necesidades, los temores más íntimos. A mí no me extraña que seas sonámbulo porque…

—Swan

—¿Sí?

—Te has comido mi caballo.

—Sí.

—¡Te has comido mi caballo!

—Claro y vigila tu rey. Creo que te darás cuenta de que estás acorralado.

Pero estaba equivocada. Recibió un beso en la mejilla. El beso de felicitación de un hermano al que le había ganado la partida. Podía haber dado jaque al rey de las blancas pero el hombre de carne y hueso era otra cosa. Edward brindó por su victoria, sin embargo, la conversación había languidecido definitivamente. Antes de que transcurriera un cuarto de hora, Bella había recogido las piezas. Edward le deseó buenas noches y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Bella pensó tristemente que le había faltado tiempo para poner distancia entre él y aquella entrometida que había invadido su casa. No tenía sueño. Volvió a llenar su copa de jerez y cogió un libro del gabinete. Se dijo que la rápida retirada de Edward era un buen presagio. Si se hubiera abierto, si realmente hubiera hablado con ella, sus sentimientos por él se habían ahondado.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de él se le aceleraba el pulso. En parte era lujuria saludable, la reacción ante el hombre que amaba, pero también había un matiz de miedo y desmayo. Estaba asustada. Admitir que quería a Edward era diferente a admitir que quería a su fantasma nocturno. El hombre de carne y hueso era mucho más incitante, más fascinante y muchísimo más peligroso.

Se agachó junto al fuego para echar otro leño. Por un momento, se quedó mirando hipnotizada cómo las llamas se alzaban para envolver a su nueva presa. Así era como se había sentido ella en todas las relaciones que había mantenido, como una presa. Sólo hacía falta que un hombre la necesitara para que ella le abriera su corazón. Él tomaba lo que ella tenía que ofrecer y dejaba un paisaje de ruinas en su retirada.

El miedo a repetir aquella vieja pauta de conducta la atenazaba, la situación se parecía demasiado a su pasado. Edward había necesitado ayuda. Ella se la había brindado día a día. Viviendo con él había asistido a la metamorfosis de un hombre que volvía a ser él mismo, que cambiaba, que volvía a abrir su corazón a las cosas que una vez le habían importado. Y ella se había enamorado tan profundamente. Nunca había encontrado un alma tan gemela, un hombre que la conmovía a tantos niveles diferentes…

«¿Tan altas han subido las apuestas, Swan?».

«Sí».

«Ha hablado de que te vayas. ¿Suena eso como un hombre que quiere compartir el futuro contigo?».

«No».

«No lo hagas, Bella _»_

Una voz interior le decía que no siguiera adelante. Ya no se trataba de cometer otra estupidez. Se trataba de perder su maldito corazón y para siempre.

Bella se tumbó sobre la alfombra con su copa de jerez y el libro. Abrió el volumen y se dio cuenta de que había escogido un tratado de geología de las Tierras Malas que había pertenecido al tío Aro.

Si no podía aburrirla hasta que se relajara, nada en el mundo lo conseguiría.

Pasaron los minutos, luego media hora que se convirtió en una hora completa. El reloj anunció la hora, las sombras se espesaron. El fuego crepitaba y siseaba mientras se reducía a brasas incandescentes. El libro no era tan tedioso como había pensado una vez que se concentraba en su lectura.

Pasó otra pagina, alargó la mano para coger la copa de jerez y sintió un cosquilleo en la espina dorsal. Levantó la cabeza y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, le zozobraba en el pecho súbitamente hueco.

«¡Oh, no! ¡Edward, no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Esta noche no podré soportarlo!».

Pero Edward ya caminaba hacia ella, no el Cullen abotonado y estirado que había jugado al ajedrez con ella sino el Edward incitante, su merodeador nocturno.

— Edward, vuelve a la cama —dijo ella haciendo un esfuerzo por tragarse su desesperación.

Edward no le hizo caso y continuó avanzando. Ella se puso en pie dejando caer el libro. El fuego arrancó reflejos rojos de su pelo. Sus ojos eran negros como carbones mojados.

Bella se quedó inmóvil, como una cierva asustada. Luego pareció obligarse a sí misma a reaccionar. Dio un paso hacia él con el brazo extendido.

— Edward, otra vez andas en sueños. Está bien. Te llevaré a la cama.

De modo que así era como le hablaba cuando andaba sonámbulo, pensó él. Con tranquilidad, con calma, con suavidad, con amor. Le pasó una mano por la cintura. Sintió el contacto de su piel en su torso desnudo. Era obvio que pretendía guiarle hasta su habitación.

La pilló desprevenida cuando le cogió la cara entre las manos y la besó. Bella sabía a jerez, pero bajo aquel sabor había algo más, oscuro y dulce. Esa era una de las cosas que le estaban volviendo loco, si se acordaba de su sabor, si la había besado alguna vez y se le había olvidado para siempre.

Edward no recordaba nada, pero no había podido dormir pensando en sus ojos, pensando en una mujer que daba, y daba, y daba sin cesar. No había podido conciliar el sueño pensando en aquellos tres tipos que la habían utilizado.

Había bajado las escaleras sin saber para qué. La idea de la comedia le había parecido estúpida y cobarde. Carecía de honorabilidad, de sinceridad. Era un error.

Pero no tenía otro recurso. No podía permitir que se marchara pensando que todos los hombres eran como aquellos tres tarados, sin que recibiera nada a cambio de todo lo que le había dado. Necesitaba que Bella se sintiera querida y especial pero no podía expresárselo con palabras. Nunca había podido expresar sus emociones.

«Mis disculpas, Cullen», se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero a la luz de sus ojos, la treta ya no le parecía tan inexcusable. Los labios de Bella se movían bajo los suyos, frágiles, temblorosos. Sus labios le conocían. La apretó contra sí con fuerza, como si luchara para mantener el control. La última cosa que Edward deseaba hacer era forzarla aunque se tratara de un beso. Pero Bella cerró los ojos y le echó los brazos al cuello.

La emoción rebosaba de ella. El hambre. El temor. Un anhelo triste y un ansia de ser abrazada. Edward notó en el fondo de su mente la sensación agridulce de haber decidido lo correcto. No era ningún error. Ella sentía una libertad con su sonámbulo que nunca podría sentir con él. Quería la fantasía, no a él. Aquello le dolió. Sin embargo, tenía demasiada autodisciplina dentro de sí como para permitir que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos. Sabía de sobra que no podía ser la fantasía de ninguna mujer.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo intentarlo.

Sin embargo, lentamente descubrió una de esas verdades únicas del amor. No estaba solo. Bella… iba a ayudarle. Las lenguas se encontraron, secas al principio, luego acariciantes y húmedas. Bella gimió suavemente cuando él la apretó aún más contra su pecho. Edward pensó que a Bella le gustaba sentirse un poco dominada, avasallada.

Volvió a besarla con fuerza. Después trazó una línea de besos sobre el arco de su mandíbula, de sus mejillas, de su frente. Eran besos reverentes, los besos de un amante que agresivamente buscaba que ella encontrara el placer. Y también le gustaba. Edward lo supo porque Bella se abrazó a él como si se hundiera y él fuera su tabla de salvación. Como si le necesitara, como si le deseara. Era casi como… si lo amara.

Edward alzó la cabeza respirando como una locomotora, el cuerpo le ardía de deseo. El control y la autodisciplina de los que había estado tan seguro se resquebrajaban por momentos. Bella también había levantado la cabeza pero sus ojos seguían cerrados y su voz apenas era audible.

— Edward, tengo miedo.

Volvió a besarla, con rudeza, fieramente. Se habría matado antes que hacerle daño o asustarla. ¿Cómo podía ella ignorarlo?

— Edward, ya has hecho esto antes. Vienes a mí como si supieras lo que deseo, lo que necesito, sólo que esta noche… No quiero saber lo que tengo en la cabeza esta noche, _«caro». _Porque no creo tener fuerzas para detenerte y no estoy segura de que sea esto lo que tú quieres…

Edward la estrechó ardientemente, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que no podía respirar. En aquel momento hubiera dado diez años de su vida por saber lo que ella había deseado aquellas otras noches, por saber lo que él había hecho. Porque estaba seguro de que su voz no rechazaba al Edward Cullen que leía el _«Wall Street Journal» _mientras desayunaba.

Edward abrió las manos y las extendió sobre su garganta haciéndolas descender por sus hombros. Ella temblaba y Edward quería tranquilizarla con sus caricias. Pero no lo consiguió. Bella le miraba temblando como una hoja, tensa como la cuerda de su arpa. El último leño se desmoronó en una erupción de chispas. Las brasas proyectaron sus sombras en la pared opuesta, las siluetas de dos amantes unidos en el silencio del desierto.

Edward le quitó lentamente la camiseta. Se advirtió a sí mismo que estaba perdiendo los límites entre la fantasía y la realidad pero no podía detenerse. Los cabellos de Bella crujieron cargados de electricidad para caer en cascada por su espalda. No llevaba nada bajo la camiseta. Su piel tenía el color de las perlas, sonrojada por el deseo y el reflejo de las brasas. Y en su cara ardía un anhelo que Edward jamás había esperado encender en ninguna mujer y menos en Bella.

Sin embargo, su apasionada y ardiente Bella se volvió tímida de repente. Hizo ademán de cubrirse pero él la cogió de las muñecas para poder contemplarla. Era un tesoro, era hermosa. La besó para que lo supiera. La besó como nunca había besado a otra mujer vertiendo en su abrazo treinta y cinco años de no haber conocido la existencia de aquella emoción lenta, oscura y ardiente. La besó hasta que sus ojos se transformaron en un líquido chocolate de expresión asombrada.

— Edward … no sabes lo que me haces. Nunca has sido así antes. Yo jamás…

Para él fue una revelación. El impulso del poder masculino, el poder del amor, la excitación, la capacidad de complacer. No era Edward en aquel momento. No era nada más, ni nada menos que un hombre. Su hombre. Cuando alcanzó el cierre de sus vaqueros, la garganta de Bella emitió otro de aquellos sonidos. Un gemido femenino, salvaje y desnudo, una llamada de necesidad.

Bella le miró a los ojos. Lo deseaba, le quería.

La cremallera bajó. Edward metió las manos para tirar de los pantalones. Bella se apoyó en él desesperadamente. Podía sentir sus dedos sobre la nuca transmitiéndole su pasión como una corriente eléctrica.

Un trozo de seda azul salió con los pantalones. Edward la tumbó sobre la alfombra, junto al fuego. Su piel era más suave que el satén, demasiado suave para un lecho tan áspero pero ella no parecía notarlo.

Edward bajó la boca hacia sus senos mientras la mano viajaba sobre su piel hasta encontrar la unión de los muslos. La abarcó con su mano abierta para después soltarla. Cuando volvió a hacerlo, ella le capturó la mano cerrando las piernas mientras le mordía con fuerza en el hombro.

No habría debido porque ahora Edward tenía otra pista sobre lo que le gustaba y sobre lo que podía ofrecerle como hombre y como amante. Sentía que un fuego le quemaba interiormente pero ignoró su propia necesidad. Sus músculos estaban tensos, su piel ardía de fiebre y también lo ignoró. Aquello estaba dedicado a Bella.

La besó en la boca y fue descendiendo hacia sus pechos. Le gustaba un poco de brusquedad pero no cerca de los senos. Edward ya había descubierto que los tenía extremadamente sensibles. Le cogió un mechón de cabello sedoso y le acarició los pezones arrancándole gemidos suaves.

Ella intentó morderle de nuevo explorarle con sus propias manos. Con ternura pero firmemente, Edward la contuvo. Había encontrado la llave y no pensaba abandonarla. Primero los besos duros y ardientes y luego las caricias rápidas y suaves. Luego su mano contra el pubis, con un movimiento lento hasta que su dedo invadió el húmedo interior. Entonces la soltaba y volvía a comenzar el proceso. Y cada vez la empujaba más cerca del clímax.

Edward sabía lo que ella quería.

Edward sabía que ella estaba cerca.

Bella le dio un empellón en los hombros que, desprevenido, le hizo caer a un lado y quedar de espaldas. Se le echó encima. Su pelo castaño estaba revuelto, sus ojos eran como carbones encendidos.

—Si vas a llevarme a lo más alto, _«caro», _tienes que venir conmigo.

Edward nunca había perdido el control con una mujer pero ella comenzó un asalto de besos sobre su garganta, sobre su pecho. Con las manos y la boca le dijo que le gustaba su cuerpo, que lo deseaba. Usó su pelo para acariciarlo entero hasta que Edward pensó que le ardía la piel. Le desabrochó los pantalones y en algún momento del proceso de quitarle los calzoncillos se encontraron rodando abrazados sobre la alfombra. Tan pronto estaban donde el calor de las brasas casi les quemaba como lejos donde hacía frío y sólo existía Bella en la oscuridad.

Edward la sujetó bajo su cuerpo con rudeza, con demasiada rudeza.

—Bella…

—¡Ssst!

Pero la fantasía de ser su amante fantasma no estaba bien. Era exactamente lo que quería ser para ella pero en aquel momento necesitaba que supiera que era él, que no era ningún juego, que estaba despierto y consciente.

—Cariño…

—¡Ssst! Por favor, Edward. Te quiero y deseo esto. Por favor…

Edward supo que estaba perdido. La atrajo hacia sí y la besó en la boca al mismo tiempo que entraba en ella. Ya no le importó que pensara que era su fantasma.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron como dos trozos de mantequilla. Lo que ella quería era deseo para Edward. Sus entrañas suaves le derretían, más ardientes que las brasas del fuego. Ella era una amante desinhibida, generosa, salvaje. Pronunció su nombre como si estuviera llamado a su alma. Lo repitió y lo gritó una última vez mientras todo su cuerpo se arqueaba.

La descarga llegó como una agonía de placer para Edward. No obstante, sabía que no era ningún acto de pasión para él. Le había entregado su alma a ella.

Más tarde, cuando pudo respirar otra vez y la debilidad del deseo consumido permitió que su mente funcionara, Edward se obligó a sí mismo a recordar lo obvio.

Bella no tenía que querer su alma necesariamente.

Había sufrido mucho. Había sido demasiado vulnerable. Y quizá necesitaba un amante para curar y olvidar los malos recuerdos.

Pero eso no significaba que estuviera enamorada de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Bueno la cosa se va poniendo cada vez mas HOT.**

**Que dicen de lo que hizo nuestro querido Edward, estuvo bien o mal? **

**Sabra Bella la diferencia entre el amante sonambulo y el hombre de negocios?**

**Por lo menos sabemos que estan enamorados el uno del otro. Pero seran lo suficientemente valientes para reconocer sus sentimientos?**

**Mañana viajo por Navidad asi que si puedo subo los capitulos que faltan, que son dos, para las que preguntaron.**

**Besos y Feliz Navidad**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxxo**


	10. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

El fuego se había reducido a rescoldos. Bella estaba acurrucada entre los brazos de Edward con la mejilla apoyada sobre su pecho. Lánguidamente, con una cadencia hipnótica, le acariciaba los cabellos. Su mano era posesiva y tierna. Quizás intentaba tranquilizarla.

Por desgracia, ni siquiera un tranquilizante para caballos podía calmarla. La reacción se avecinaba, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, como una montaña rusa que se lanzara traqueteando desde lo más alto.

El hacer el amor la había ganado por completo. Bella sabía que estaba solo. Sabía que había un aspecto sensual y emocional de su naturaleza que había estado recluido durante mucho tiempo en lo más hondo de Edward.

No se había dado cuenta de lo profundo de aquellas aguas tranquilas. Edward había vuelto a la vida por ella, con ella. Se había mostrado apasionado, exigente, capaz de colmar las más salvajes fantasías de una mujer, un ladrón de inhibiciones y un hombre capaz de dar. Bella nunca se había imaginado que un hombre fuera capaz de dar.

En ese momento comprendió la sensación de maravilla que había descubierto con él.

No estaba preparada para la ansiedad y los temores que crecían en su corazón mientras yacía entre sus brazos. Los síntomas eran inconfundibles. El sabor del miedo, los latidos cada vez más rápidos de su corazón, la sensación de presagio ominoso, como si se hubiera cruzado con un gato negro y tuviera que enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

Ya le había sucedido antes. Había amado a hombres que no le habían correspondido. Se había jurado a sí misma no volver a cruzar nunca esa frontera del sufrimiento. Y aquella vez era diferente sólo porque Edward había atrapado una zona vulnerable de su alma junto con su corazón. Pero el resto de la situación le resultaba dolorosamente familiar. Edward había necesitado a alguien pero ese tipo de necesidad sólo era temporal. La deseaba, pero la pasión no era amor.

—Bella, cariño…

En cuanto oyó la voz ronca de Edward cerró los ojos. Se zafó de su abrazo y se puso en pie como impulsada por un muelle.

—Calla amor. Te llevaré a la cama, Edward. Ya sé que es tarde y hace frío. Cuidaré de ti.

Incluso a sus propios oídos, su voz sobaba perdida y estúpida, como si no estuviera hablando con un sonámbulo. Edward se quedó completamente inmóvil. Sin embargo tenía que hacerlo.

Puso una rejilla delante del hogar y buscó sus ropas. Sonrió. Estaban hechas un lío detrás de una silla, donde él las había arrojado. Si Edward tenía alguna duda sobre su carácter desapasionado…

Quiso seguir sonriendo pero no pudo. Recogió la ropa consciente de que la estaba observando. Sentía su mirada en la carne como si fuera un taladro. Empezó a hablar deliberadamente.

—Ya sé que por la mañana no te acordarás de nada, _«caro», _pero tampoco quiero que desarrolles una ansiedad subconsciente. He estado tomando la píldora durante meses. No porque esperara necesitarla. Mi menstruación se ha alterado con los viajes. Fui a ver al médico y me aconsejó un ciclo de seis meses tomando la píldora para ver si se regulaba.

«Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida».

Edward no se había movido pero ella sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas. La estudiaba con unos ojos oscuros y fantasmales.

Bella sabía que estaba despierto. Lo había sabido en el mismo momento en que había aparecido en el salón. Sus besos de sonámbulo siempre la habían hecho sentirse segura. Sin embargo, aquella noche había barrido con sus primeros besos cualquier sentimiento de seguridad para encender un fuego inextinguible. Siempre había imaginado que era un amante mucho más peligroso que su alter ego. Un momento antes de que hicieran el amor, Edward pareció haber pensado que quizá ella había confundido a sus amantes. Se había detenido. Había intentado decírselo.

Ella no le había dejado. Su respuesta había sido instintiva y ciega. Ese instinto ejercía toda su fuerza dentro de ella en aquel mismo instante.

Bella echó un vistazo que abarcó todo el salón antes de acercarse descalza a Edward. Fijó los ojos en su garganta, en su boca, en cualquier parte menos en sus ojos.

—De acuerdo, amor. La habitación está justo como estaba antes. Mañana no tendrás que preocuparte de que haya sucedido algo, _«caro». _Dame la mano y te guiaré a tu cuarto.

Edward todavía no se había movido ni había dejado de mirarla. No entendía lo que estaba haciendo pero parecía presentir lo destrozada que estaba.

A Bella no le cabía duda de que, si lo pensaba, se daría cuenta de que la situación sería mucho más sencilla si los dos fingían que nada había sucedido. Otra gente podía hacerlo y ellos estaban obligados a intentarlo. El problema del sonambulismo les brindaba una excusa única. Jekyll nunca recordaba lo que había hecho Mr. Hyde. Todo lo que Edward tenía que hacer era seguirle la corriente y todo sería normal por la mañana.

La idea era extraña y estúpida. Sin embargo, Bella trataba de convencerse desesperadamente de que no. Al día siguiente descubrirían que el mundo no había cambiado porque hubieran hecho el amor. Pronto tendría que marcharse de allí. Sólo porque ella se había enamorado no podía pensar que el le correspondiera.

Se lo imaginaba tratando de asumir el conflicto emocional de admitir que no deseaba una relación estable y permanente. Se conocía de sobra aquella letanía. Si sufría, si tenía que aguantar con el corazón destrozado, ella misma se lo había buscado.

«Pero, ¡maldita sea, Edward!, me romperás aún más el corazón si me dices que sólo soy un corto y dulce encuentro».

No podía llegar a suceder. Quizá la idea fuera estúpida pero evitaría que los dos resultasen heridos.

—Espera, Edward. Me he olvidado de encender la luz para que no tropecemos en las escaleras.

Cuando encendió las luces, vio aliviada que Edward se había puesto en pie. Aceptaba el juego. Bella lo cogió la mano. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era subir las escaleras.

Pero había cantado victoria demasiado pronto. Edward le levantó la mano en vez de cogérsela.

—Tenemos que subir, _«caro». _Es muy tarde.

Edward descubrió los nervios que la invadían, el pulso agitado en la vena de la muñeca. Como si de pronto entendiera que era el miedo lo que la impulsaba a actuar de esa manera, soltó su mano.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Mañana lo único que recordarás será haber dormido como un tronco.

Edward le puso la mano en la barbilla obligándose a alzar la cabeza. Sus ojos la miraron con una fiera intensidad que poco tenía de fantasmal. Y entonces, su boca buscó la suya.

Era una manera infernal de hacerla callar. Su beso fue tan dulce, tan tierno que Bella sintió lágrimas en los ojos.

Después, Edward la tomó de la mano y la condujo escaleras arriba.

A su cuarto.

A su cama.

—Ya está —dijo Edward dejando el guante de baño a un lado y quitando el tapón de la bañera.

—Muy bien —aprobó Vanessa—. Odio bañarme.

Sonriendo, Edward la cubrió con una toalla mientras escuchaba a medias su charla incesante. Quería que le leyera un cuento antes de ir a la cama. Edward consintió. Nessie quería dejarse el pelo tan largo como el de Bella. Edward consintió. Si en aquel momento Ness le hubiera pedido la luna le habría contestado con un sí distraído.

Nessie dejó caer la toalla y fue a su cuarto desnuda. Edward la siguió acostumbrado al ritual de las niñas para irse a la cama. Era el ritual de las mujeres lo que le tenía aturdido.

Llevaba tres noches viviendo el sueño de todo soltero. Sexo libre con una mujer dispuesta y apasionada. Sin lazos, sin compromisos, sin complicaciones. Y la chica fingía que no había pasado nada. Un hombre nunca lo había tenido más fácil.

Eso suponiendo que un hombre quisiera sexo gratis y sin complicaciones. Pero suponiendo que ese hombre quisiera poner un anillo en el dedo de esa chica y deseara todas las complicaciones, la situación se hacía infernal.

Edward buscó en la biblioteca de Nessie alguno de sus libros favoritos. Por alguna ironía del destino sus ojos se posaron sobre «Una pesadilla en mi armario».

El sonambulismo siempre había sido su pesadilla particular. Estaba empezando a pensar que Bella usaba su sonambulismo para poder escapar por la puerta fácil. Quería la fantasía, no al hombre real. Estaba dispuesta a tener una aventura pero no quería saber nada de compromisos. Después de todo, ¿por qué habría de quererlos? Él era un hombre que tenía mucho que aprender respecto a expresar sus emociones. Un hombre que llevaba tanto tiempo encerrado en sí mismo que tenía mucho que aprender a cerca de las necesidades de una mujer en una relación amorosa.

—¿Papá?

No se trataba de que Edward no estuviera dispuesto a lanzarse a un abismo de inseguridades masculinas. Siempre que consideraba el problema metódicamente llegaba a la conclusión de que algo fallaba y ese algo se le escapaba. Cada vez que trataba de hablar con Bella afloraba a sus ojos una expresión de pánico y de fragilidad que le hacía desistir.

Edward podía entender que estaba asustada. Demasiados le habían dicho que la querían y había mentido. Bella tenía ampollas y heridas sin cicatrizar en su confianza en los hombres.

—¡Papá!

Había llegado a pensar en sentarse sobre el pecho de Bella y hacerle tragar coñac con un embudo hasta que le hablara. Pero no hubiera servido para nada. Aunque la farsa del sonámbulo iba en contra de su ética y de su sentido del honor, sabía por instinto que nunca se ganaría su confianza hablando.

Tenía que actuar y también tenía que demostrarle que estaban cambiando, que crecía con ella. Quizá se había propasado con el ramillete de flores silvestres hacía dos noches. Quizá se había propasado con el aceite infantil la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de estar avanzando. Sabía, por instinto también, que su arma más poderosa eran las noches porque, en la oscuridad, todas las barreras caían. Era en la oscuridad cuando Bella se mostraba más vulnerable, más indefensa y más sincera. Cada noche había sido una inolvidable explosión de deseo y emociones. ¿Cómo podía entregarse tan enteramente a él si no lo amaba?

Edward no podía perder a su gitana. No quería acorralarla, ni atarla, ni secar su espíritu libre. Sólo quería amarla y proteger todo lo que era frágil y especial en ella. Bella era lo mejor que le había sucedido en toda su vida. No podía perderla. Lo que más le preocupaba era el tiempo, necesitaba más tiempo.

Una almohada voló por los aires y le dio en la cabeza. Sorprendido, se dio la vuelta para ver lo que sucedía sólo para recibir otra en pleno rostro.

—Papá, estoy enfadada. ¡No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho!

Su hija tenía razón. No la había escuchado. Y era debido a Bella, que una nueva concepción sobre cómo amar a su hija. El auténtico amor siempre era serio. Sin embargo el auténtico amor es inagotable y está lleno de alegría.

Se agachó a recoger una almohada y, pedante como un juez, comenzó otro sermón.

—Eso esta mal, tirar almohadas es una idea muy mala.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro. Las trifulcas y el juego sucio siempre acaban en problemas. Me parece que necesitas una lección de juicio y muy crítica.

Cuando la almohada aterrizó sobre su cabecita, Nessie rompió en carcajadas.

Bella salió de la ducha y oyó un escándalo increíble en el piso de arriba. Había ruidos, gritos y aullidos. Con la toalla en la cabeza voló sobre los escalones subiéndolos de dos en dos.

Se quedó paralizada en la puerta de la habitación de Nessie. Una nube de plumas más espesa que la nieve flotaba por todo el cuarto. Todo estaba tirado y revuelto, las ropas, los juguetes, las lámparas. Edward y Nessie estaban tirados en la cama riendo con lágrimas en los ojos. El corazón le dio un vuelco sin poder evitarlo. Edward todavía tenía un poco de niño en su interior aunque Bella había creído que nunca llegaría a encontrarlo.

«Cullen, no puedes imaginarte lo mucho que te quiero».

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Nessie dándole un codazo a su padre—. Creo que te la has cargado, papá.

Bella se llevó las manos a las caderas y compuso la expresión más furiosa que pudo.

—Es increíble. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Os dais cuenta del trabajo que voy a tener para limpiar todo esto? Nunca en mi vida había visto un desastre tan…

Una almohada salió disparada desde la cama dejando una estela de plumas por toda la habitación para ir a estrellarse contra su cara. Había sido arrojada por el diablillo de uno ochenta que se reía abrazado a su hija.

A las once de la noche el mismo diablillo reapareció en su habitación de la torre. Medio rezando para que no apareciera, medio deseando que lo hiciera, Bella se había puesto el sujetador, unas braguitas y un camisón que se abotonaba hasta el cuello.

No hubo ni plumas ni alboroto en su habitación, aunque Edward había llevado un juguete. Lo oyó dejarlo en el suelo pero no se dio cuenta de que era un cassete hasta que lo puso en marcha.

Edward la cogió de las manos y la obligó a salir de la cama antes de que ella pudiera reconocer la música. Era la banda sonora de «Dirty Dancing».

Edward se echó sus brazos al cuello y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella intentó resistirse pero sabía que era imposible. Se movieron en la oscuridad a medias bailando y a medias haciendo el amor al ritmo de la música sensual. Ella lo había soñado. Había soñado bailar en la oscuridad, no con el Cullen de la vigilia ni tampoco con su fantasma nocturno, sino con la mezcla de los dos, con el hombre que podía ser.

Al rato, su camisón cayó al suelo. La ropa interior sufrió la misma suerte. Siguieron bailando desnudos, acariciándose, excitándose hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo soportarlo.

Bella se abrazó desesperadamente a él cuando la tumbó sobre la cama. Cada sonido, cada textura tenía su nombre en la oscuridad. Después del clímax, cuando yacía trémula y satisfecha entre sus brazos le oyó susurrar.

—Bella.

—¡Ssst!

Todas las noches intentaba hablar con ella. La respuesta era siempre la misma. No quería pedirle nada más. No quería que se pronunciaran ni palabras ni promesas de amor.

En esa noche en especial le dolía. Siempre había querido ser sincera con él pero sabía que no lo podía entender. Edward no tenía que vivir con lo que ella había pasado. En todas aquellas malditas ocasiones, había confundido necesidad con amor.

Delante de sus ojos, Edward estaba redescubriendo la alegría, la vida, la pasión. Irónicamente era lo que más le afectaba. Cuando más placenteras fueran sus noches más dolorosa sería la verdad. En cualquier momento, Edward se daría cuenta de lo que ella ya sabía, cuanto más cambiara menos la necesitaría.

—¿Estás segura de que voy a estar guapa?

—Muy segura.

Para Bella era difícil hablar con un peine en la boca, pero más difícil era trenzarle un moño fuera de la casa en una tarde ventosa. Una y otra vez, mojaba el peine, humedecía el pelo y seguía trenzando.

—¿Tiene que ser el pelo muy largo para que quede bonito?

—Esa es una pregunta que las mujeres nos hemos hecho desde el comienzo de los tiempos. Yo creo que en tu caso no será mucho.

—Es que estoy cansada.

Bella no se atrevió a reírse. Hacerle un peinado tan complicado a una niña de cuatro años era un verdadero acto de amor dado la brevedad de su duración.

Aquella mañana había salvado a un Edward que gruñía cuando la pantalla de su ordenador se había quedado en blanco. Estaba sonriente, radiante porque había encontrado la solución a su problema de ingeniería. Pero por desgracia había pulsado el botón incorrecto.

Bella había salvado la situación con una sonrisa.

—Me habías jurado que no sabías nada de ordenadores ni de negocios —la había acusado él.

Otro acto de amor. Bella los atesoraba para cuando llegara la desesperación. Intentaba no pensar en los pocos días que le quedaban para marcharse. Intentaba saborear cada segundo.

Se fraguaba una tormenta, notaba el sabor del aire en la boca. El viento soplaba sobre los arbustos que parecían más grandes y verdes que el día anterior. Las colinas erosionadas surgían ante la vista con colores metálicos y terrosos. Allí había espacio para que respirara el alma, libertad para que una mujer creciera y trabajara a su propio modo.

Bella suspiró. ¿Cómo podía marcharse? ¿Cómo podría dejar a Edward? Sus preguntas no tenían respuestas fáciles.

—Oye, Bella. He sido todo lo buena que he podido pero llevo sentada aquí un millón de horas. ¿No has acabado?

«¿Cómo vas a dejarla?», se preguntó.

—¡Vaya! ¿Es esta la misma niña que me ha suplicado que la peinara? Sólo falta un minuto. Trabajo lo más deprisa que puedo.

—¡Oh, no!

—¡Oh, no! ¿Qué?

—¡Oh, no! Ahí viene mi mamá. Viene a por mí, Bella.

Bella sujetó la trenza con una goma y se levantó. Se acercaba una ranchera blanca.

—No puedo ser tu mamá. Aún faltan muchos días. Además, no ha llamado. Aunque hubiera vuelto de sus vacaciones antes de lo que pensaba habría llamado.

No pudo seguir hablando. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta cuando el coche se detuvo y descendió una mujer rubia y alta.

«Todavía no. Por favor, Tanya. Necesito unos pocos días más. Por favor».

—¡Cachito! —gritó la mujer desvaneciendo toda sombra de duda.

Por un momento, Nessie pareció debatirse entre la ansiedad y la alegría. Pero, al final, bajó corriendo los escalones para arrojarse a los brazos de su madre.

Tanya era casi tan alta como Edward. Tenía un porte regio digno de una escultura. Llevaba una camisa de color crema y unos vaqueros oscuros. Estaban algo arrugados por el viaje pero parecían hechos a su medida.

«Poderoso caballero…», pensó Bella.

Quizá Tanya no tuviera dinero pero aparentaba tenerlo. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Tanya alzara la mirada y la viera.

—Mamá, esta es Bella.

—Ya lo suponía —dijo Tanya yendo hacia ella con la mano extendida—. Edward me habló de ti cuando le llamé. Me alegro de conocerte.

Ni la pose ni su belleza clásica podían ocultar unos dedos temblorosos. Tanya estaba nerviosa. Bella vio las líneas de la tensión en su rostro cuando intentó sonreír.

Bella había estado predispuesta en contra de Tanya. Aunque la había admirado como madre, su lealtad estaba del lado de Edward. Ella le había utilizado para luego tirarlo por la borda. Pero no iba a resultar tan simple. Se descubrió a sí misma simpatizando con aquella mujer.

No era una persona fría que usara a la gente, era una mujer desamparada. Sabía que su llegada significaba el comienzo de la cuenta atrás para su partida pero se sentía incapaz de culparla. Tanya tenía bastante con sus propios problemas.

—Pasemos dentro —invitó Bella—. Le diré a Edward que estás aquí.

—Quizá se enfade. Debería haber llamado.

—No se enfadará —le aseguró Bella.

—No quiero molestarte…

—No molestas a nadie. A todos nos encanta que hayas venido. Te prepararé un poco de té helado. Debes tener sed.

Edward apareció por las escaleras frunciendo el ceño.

—Bella, ¿qué sucede?

Tanya enderezó los hombros con mucho cuidado.

—Hola, Edward.

—Tanya.

Bella tuvo la sensación de que Edward quería que desapareciera y lo dejara a solas con Tanya. Estaba sucediendo algo que ella no entendía pero no era el momento de pedir explicaciones.

—¿Qué tal si preparo algo de beber para todos? Estoy segura de que Nessie se muere de ganas de enseñarle la casa a su mamá. Quizá luego os dejamos solos mientras preparamos la cena.

Una hora después, Bella tenía a Vanessa sobre una silla, limpiando lechuga en el fregadero. Era su trabajo preferido. Bella trataba de idear un menú que girara en torno a la ensalada. ¿Ternera empanada? ¿Pasta? ¿Tendría tiempo para hacer una tarta de mandarina? ¿Habría algún libro que especificara cómo había que servir a una ex esposa?

Observó a Vanessa. La pobre niña estaba muy tensa. No dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta mientras limpiaba las hojas de lechuga con dedos nerviosos. Sabía que sus padres estaban hablando, que su madre había ido a llevársela.

Las nubes se habían espesado tanto que la cocina se había transformado en una habitación triste y oscura. Acababa de encender la luz cuando entró Tanya pálida como la ceniza.

—¡Hola, Cachito! Tu papá me ha contado lo bien que te lo has pasado. ¿Te gusta estar aquí?

—Me encanta, mamá.

Tanya le sonrió a su hija pero a Bella no se le escapó el dolor que había en aquella sonrisa.

—Tu papá dice que te gustaría quedarte.

—¡Sí, mamá!

—¡Ah! Eso está muy bien. Si quieres puedes quedarte. Por ahora. No para siempre sino por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Era lo que Nessie había esperado. No obstante, durante una décima de segundo, la pequeña miró a Bella con expresión desesperada. Bella la vio pero en esos momentos estaba pensando en que Edward había presentado batalla por su hija.

—Si crees que para mí resulta fácil dejarla estás muy equivocada.

Bella se dio cuenta de que se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos. La niña había desaparecido y se hallaba en la cocina a solas con la ex mujer de Edward.

—Tanya, nunca he dudado de lo mucho que quieres a Nessie.

—Siempre ha preferido a su padre. Cuando era un bebé, Edward sólo tenía que entrar en su cuarto para que ella dejara de llorar. Son almas gemelas. Hace seis meses me levantó de madrugada y me hizo llamarle. Había tenido un accidente de circulación, no había resultado herido pero era como si ella lo supiera.

Tanya miró por la ventana la formación de la tormenta y sacudió la cabeza.

—Hace unas semanas se obsesionó con la idea de estar con su padre. Nunca sé qué hacer. ¿Cómo puede una niña tan pequeña ser tan cabezota? Si de verdad quiere vivir con su padre en vez de conmigo…

—Si te sientes culpable me parece que no hay necesidad. Cuando yo era niña mis preferencias se alternaban de papá a mamá con la misma rapidez que cambia el viento. Quizá Nessie esté en una época en la que necesite a Edward pero eso no quiere decir que te quiera menos.

Tanya cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—No lo creo, lo sé.

—Me preocupa mucho que sea por algo que yo haya hecho. Temo haberle fallado como madre.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Tanya, serénate y echa un vistazo. Nessie es un diablillo maravilloso, brillante, inteligente, maliciosa, con un corazón más grande que esta casa. ¿A eso le llamas haber fallado?

—Bella —dijo Tanya con una expresión diferente en sus ojos.

—Sí, dime.

—No es difícil entender por qué mi hija piensa que eres algo muy especial. Edward también lo cree. No sé lo que le habrás hecho pero es un hombre completamente distinto.

—¿Distinto?

—Nunca había hablado con él como esta tarde. Normalmente solucionamos los asuntos pendientes y al final me pregunta si necesitaba dinero. Eso era todo. Dos extraños podrían mantener la misma conversación.

Bella no sabía lo que decir. La situación era bastante incómoda.

—No era diferente cuando estábamos casados. Era bueno y considerado conmigo. Cuando lo conocí me enamoré en seguida. Era muy atractivo y seguro de sí mismo. Había llegado muy alto a pesar de ser tan joven. Nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera tan fuerte. Sabía que era reservado pero pensé que con el tiempo acabaría abriéndose hacia mí. Nunca llegué a tocarle, nunca llegué a su interior, no de una manera importante. Tú sí.

—Escucha, Tanya…

—Ya sé. Es una conversación un tanto extraña y no esperabas oír esto de su ex esposa. Pero, yo mejor que nadie, estoy en posición de saber que te necesita.

Tanya sonrió sinceramente y cambió de tema.

—Parece que va a haber una buena tormenta. Será mejor que me vaya pero quisiera ver a Nessie antes.

Bella necesitaba moverse. Cortó todo lo que encontró a mano para la ensalada. Puso a hervir el agua para la pasta y empapó la ternera suficiente como para alimentar a todo un regimiento. Pero seguía escuchando las palabras de Tanya.

«Nunca llegué a tocarle, nunca llegué a su interior, no de una manera importante. Tú sí».

La tormenta había estallado en la lejanía pero en los alrededores ni siquiera había empezado a llover. La cocina se llenó de olores familiares pero Bella seguía inquieta. Quería creer en las palabras de Tanya pero no se atrevía.

La verdad estaba ante sus ojos. Edward se encontraba perfectamente. En las últimas semanas había revalorado todo lo que le era importante y estaba cambiando hacia unas actitudes mucho más saludables. Sus noches eran un ejemplo. La alegría durante el día era otro. Y aquella misma tarde había presentado batalla para quedarse más tiempo con Nessie, otra señal de que sus prioridades habían cambiado, de que había decidido conseguir lo que era más importante en su vida.

« Edward ya no te necesita, Swan».

Hasta que no levantó la vista del horno no se dio cuenta de que él estaba en la puerta. Su aspecto era elocuente, había cambiado. La primera vez que lo había visto sus ojos eran como espejos metálicos, fríos y dominantes.

La dureza había desaparecido sustituida por una fuerza diferente. Había vuelto a la vida, estaba lleno de determinación y de fuerza. Mientras se acercaba a ella, Bella tuvo la impresión de que sería capaz de mover montañas.

En aquel momento no se imaginó que ella era la montaña que él quería mover.

—¿Se ha ido ya Tanya?

—Hace un buen rato. Llevo diez minutos observándote. ¿Viene a cenar un regimiento?

—Quizá me haya pasado en las cantidades…

Bella contuvo el aliento cuando él le puso las manos en los hombros. Edward había llegado a conocer su cuerpo mucho mejor que ella misma. En seguida encontró el punto de tensión en su espalda.

—Estás agotada, lo cual es normal. Has estado ocupándote de mí, de Nessie y hasta de Tanya. Tenemos que hablar, Swan.

El masaje le impedía pensar. La voz de Edward era aterciopelada y acariciante, se le metía en los huesos como todas las promesas en las que quería creer.

—¿Hablar?

—Eres una experta cuidando de la gente pero un desastre hablando. Una vez me sermoneaste al respecto. Lo que ocurre es que has olvidado curarte con tu propia medicina.

— Edward …

—Después de cenar, cuando Nessie esté durmiendo. Vamos a mantener una charla sobre ti y lo que quieres. Llevaré una botella de vino a la habitación de la torre. Nos hemos comunicado estupendamente bien allí, Bella. Me vas a decir de qué estás tan asustada aunque tengas que beberte toda la botella.

El corazón le latía enloquecido. El juego había terminado, la farsa había concluido. Tendría que haber imaginado que Edward no dejaría que durara siempre. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o asustada.

De repente, se le helaron las manos mientras los escalofríos recorrían su espina dorsal. Sintió miedo, pero no por tener que hablar con Edward. Era un nudo de ansiedad, premonitorio, abrasivo.

— Edward, ¿dónde está Nessie?

Las manos de Edward se crisparon sobre sus hombros. Su voz rezumaba impaciencia.

—Estaba arriba hablando con su madre hasta que Tanya se marchó. Supongo que seguirá allí. ¡Maldita sea! No sigas, Bella. Lo he dejado correr porque suponía que necesitabas tiempo para aprender a confiar en mí. Tenemos que hablar y de nada van a servirte las evasivas o las excusas.

Bella se dio la vuelta. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la expresión desesperada de Vanessa cuando había hablado con su madre.

—Creo que deberíamos buscar a la niña.

—¿Por qué?

Sabía que no era una buena respuesta pero no tenía otra.

—Porque algo anda mal.

Vio que Edward se tensaba. Sus ojos se entornaron. Le había herido. Pensaba que le estaba cerrando la puerta, que no era sincera con él.

—No es una excusa —se apresuró a añadir—. Por favor, Edward. Busquémosla.

Edward la siguió de mala gana al principio. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que Jessica no estaba arriba en su cuarto. No estaba en la casa.

Cuando volvieron a reunirse en el salón principal llovía a cántaros. Las luces parpadearon con los primeros relámpagos. Bella recordaba demasiado bien cómo eran las tormentas en aquella tierra. La oscuridad podía hacerse en un minuto y a pleno día. Las inundaciones de las barrancas y las ramblas eran cuestión de segundos. No había sitios seguros en las Tierras Malas, no para una niña de cuatro años.

* * *

**Hola mis Niñas hermosas!!**

**La verdad es que me daba pena dejarlas con la intriga... y bueno aca esta el capitulo 9.**

**Tonta y cobarde Bella... tan dificil es cree que Edward se enamoro de ella? Si,ya se, es que como dice en Luna Nueva, el es un DIOS GRIEGO y "no tenia sentido que estes enamorado de mi".**

**Hay me encanta Edward!!! Creo que no lo amaria mas si realmente existiese!!! Es el ser mas extraordinario que existe... Y es la personificacion de la mas oscura de mis fantasias!!!**

**Jajajjajaajajajajajajajaja. XD Espero que mi marido no se entere de esto!**

Besos xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hey no se olviden de hacer comentarios!!!!


	11. Capitulo 10

**Ciao Bellas!!!**

**Aca esta el ultimo capitulo!!! Este es mi regalo para ustedes!!! **

**Por que todo lo bueno termina... menos MI AMOR POR EDWARD!!!! que Al Amparo de la Noche, ronda en mis sueños ;)**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUENO!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10**

—No hay motivo para que nos pongamos nerviosos, Bella. Hace menos de un cuarto de hora que ha desaparecido y sólo hay un sitio al que puede haber ido —dijo Edward poniéndose un impermeable amarillo.

Cogió también una linterna potente y una manta.

—¡Su escondite secreto! Edward, no lo comprendo. Ella quería quedarse contigo y eso es exactamente lo que ha conseguido. ¿Por qué se ha escapado?

—No lo sé pero lo averiguaremos. Con el coche no tardaré más que unos cuantos minutos.

—Quiero ir contigo.

—No —dijo él con calma—. Puede que la lluvia la haya sorprendido y esté regresando en este mismo momento. Es mejor que uno se quede.

—Pero, ¿y si no ha ido a ese escondite? ¿Y si…?

—Bella.

Edward le cogió la cara entre las manos manteniéndole inmóvil. Sus ojos eran oscuros pero brillaban de emoción.

—Si se ha perdido, la encontraré. Si te hubieras perdido, también te encontraría. No es complicado.

Cuando Edward salió, Bella quitó la cena quemada del fuego, amontonó en la entrada más mantas de las que podría necesitar un pueblo de esquimales y encendió todas las luces de la planta baja. Tardó cuatro minutos.

No tuvo otra cosa que hacer excepto pasear de arriba abajo. En el exterior, la temperatura comenzaba a descender y la tormenta empeoraba. Un viento despiadado crujía en todas las rendijas del viejo caserón. La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas como si fuera de agujas de acero. Pasaron lentamente, angustiosamente, cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Edward se había mantenido tranquilo y sereno en una crisis. Le había prometido encontrarla y Bella sabía que cumpliría su promesa. También le había prometido encontrarla a ella. Bella se abrazó recordando la expresión luminosa de sus ojos. La había visto antes e imaginaba que era pasión. Una pasión desbordante y poderosa pero pasión al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos el deseo había sido la última cosa que habían tenido en mente.

Aquella expresión se parecía demasiado al amor. Al amor de verdad. Y la charla que habían empezado en la cocina había sido igualmente inquietante.

«¿Y si te has equivocado, Swan? ¿Y si…?»

No tuvo tiempo para pensar. Las luces de un coche se reflejaron en los cristales de las ventanas. Bella corrió a la puerta. El impermeable de Edward chorreaba mientras se inclinaba para sacar del coche un bulto envuelto en una manta.

—¿Está bien?

—Bastante mojada y un poco hambrienta, pero está perfectamente.

Bella se asomó al interior del bulto para ver una cara infantil que la miraba con ojos desconsolados. Tenía las mejillas manchadas de barro y el pelo extremadamente enredado.

—He roto las gafas, Bella.

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se le notara el nudo que atenazaba su garganta.

—Las gafas se arreglan, _«cara». _Lo único que importa es que tú estés bien.

No perdieron tiempo. Dos pares de manos desvistieron a la niña que estaba helada. Tomar un baño no era seguro durante una tormenta eléctrica. Edward subió a por un camisón mientras que Bella le daba fricciones con una manta seca. Cuando se puso el camisón, la envolvieron en otra manta y su padre la cogió en brazos.

Acabaron todos en la cocina. Nessie comió con apetito monstruoso lo que pudo ser salvado de la cena desde los pliegues de la manta que su padre sostenía en el regazo. Bella le preparó cena a Edward. Le trajo un jersey y una toalla y, como le parecía que todavía estaba demasiado mojado, le sirvió un buen vaso de whisky. Luego se enfrentó a la cocina que parecía un campo de batalla.

—Mamá dijo que podía quedarme por ahora. Por ahora, papá. Ya sabes lo que significa eso.

—No, cariño. No lo sé. Tendrás que explicármelo.

—Significa que no podré vivir contigo. «Por ahora» no es mucho tiempo. Como cuando monto en bici y ella me dice «por ahora». Eso significa que tengo que dejar la bici a la hora de la cena. Papá, tienes que escucharme.

—Te escucho.

—No quería asustaros. Tampoco quería que os enfadarais. No me escapaba. Sólo quería encontrar un escondite hasta que mamá se fuera para que no me llevara con ella. Pero cuando empezó a llover con todos esos truenos, tuve miedo y me escondí. Sólo que no me escondía de ti. No quería enfadarte.

—No estoy enfadado, cariño.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

—Entonces, como no estás enfadado, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa más?

—Podemos hablar de lo que tú quieras —dijo Edward limpiándole los labios de la leche que había estado bebiendo.

—Mira, papá. Lo tengo todo pensado. Tú te casas con Bella y nos venimos todos a vivir aquí. Como una familia de verdad. Y mamá también puede venir a vivir con nosotros. Hay muchas habitaciones vacías.

Bella descubrió que hacía rato que no movía las manos. El grifo estaba abierto, el agua corría. Vanessa seguía hablando.

—Esta es una casa buena. Todo el mundo se ríe aquí. Tú, yo, Bella. Somos felices. Necesitamos esta casa, papá.

Con toda tranquilidad, Edward convenció a su hija para que tomara otra cucharada de espagueti.

—Al principio pensaba que era una tontería, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tienes razón. Si quieres que nos quedemos con la casa nos la quedaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Pero tenemos que dejar una cosa bien clara, enana. Te preocupas de si mamá está triste. Te preocupas de si yo estoy triste. Quiero que te metas en tu cabecita que somos mayores. Las personas mayores se cuidan solas. No tienes que preocuparte por nosotros.

—De acuerdo.

El fregadero comenzó a rebosar. Bella cerró el grifo y fue a buscar una bayeta. Su corazón latía muy deprisa. Intentó convencerse de que era debido a lo maravillosa que era Vanessa. A la manera de comportarse que Edward había tenido con ella. Había perdido el tono pedante y hablaba al mismo nivel que la niña. Y, como siempre, era muy cuidadosa a la hora de hacer promesas que no podía cumplir.

—Sí, de acuerdo, papá. Pero, ¿qué…?

—Yo te quiero Nessie. Que no se te olvide nunca. Pero el amor entre adultos es una cosa diferente. Yo te querré toda la vida pero no puedo hacer que Bella se quede con nosotros si ella no quiere.

—Pero…

Las luces vacilaron y se apagaron. La oscuridad lo invadió todo. La respuesta de Edward no fue la más adecuada para unos oídos infantiles. Bella se había quedado paralizada. Sólo Vanessa pareció encantada.

—¡Guau! ¡Es fantástico!

A las diez y media, Bella se recogió el pelo y se metió en la bañera del piso superior. El agua caliente estaba suavizada con un poco de aceite y perfumada con unas gotas de perfume. Apoyó la nuca contra la porcelana fría y cerró los ojos. Había sido un día increíble.

La tormenta había amainado poco después de cenar pero la electricidad no había sido restablecida hasta hacía una hora. Todo el tiempo, Edward había tenido a Nessie en brazos, hasta dejarla en la cama. No había que temer repercusiones de su aventura. Se lo había pasado en grande recorriendo la casa con una linterna y se había quejado ruidosamente al volver la luz. Se había quedado dormida nada más taparla.

Bella sonrió. Ella también estaba rendida. Sin embargo, poco a poco, el baño tonificante iba haciendo efecto. Sus músculos se relajaban y su corazón se había calmado. Libre de otras distracciones, pudo al fin concentrarse en lo que había querido pensar todo el día. En Edward.

Pensó que era muy fácil extraviarse temporalmente. Una persona podía perderse físicamente como Vanessa, o emocionalmente como Edward. Cuando lo había conocido era un sonámbulo que desconocía su propia soledad excepto a un nivel profundo y primario.

Pero una mujer podía estar tan asustada que perdiera toda perspectiva y fe en sí misma. Pensó en la primera noche que Edward se había colado en su cama, en cómo en ningún momento había sentido miedo. Pensó en cómo la había desafiado a replantearse su vida. En la cama se habían comunicado, no sólo deseo, sino sus necesidades más vulnerables. Pensó en el tono de voz con que le había dicho a Vanessa que no podía hacer que se quedara si ella no quería.

Edward la amaba.

Sólo una tarada podía interpretar sus acciones de otra forma.

«Creo que esa tarada ha estado en la bañera demasiado tiempo, ¿no te parece, Swan?».

Salió de la bañera y se secó a toda prisa. La toalla se enganchó con el cierre de su talismán. No se lo quitaba ni siquiera para bañarse. La superstición estaba demasiado arraigada en ella. El _«marón» _evitaría que se extraviase en su camino.

Se lo sacó por la cabeza y lo dejó sobre el lavamanos.

Todavía húmeda, se quitó las horquillas con que se había recogido el pelo. Los cabellos cayeron en una cascada lenta que le hizo cosquillas en la espalda. Dejó la toalla doblada y abrió la puerta en silencio.

El segundo piso estaba en silencio. Sentía el frío en su piel desnuda y húmeda. La puerta de Vanessa estaba cerrada pero la de Edward, al otro lado del corredor, estaba entornada.

Bella estaba segura de lo que sentía por él pero no podía decir lo mismo de su plan. Toda su vida había sido un completo desastre cuando había tratado de planear algo referente a sus emociones. Sin embargo, aquella ocasión era diferente. Lo hacía por Edward, porque creía que ella no deseaba ser sincera con él.

La verdad que se había negado a ver era que la verdadera sonámbula había sido ella. Un alma perdida porque estaba demasiado asustado como para confiar, para creer en un hombre generoso cuando lo había encontrado.

Bella pretendía decírselo. Las palabras eran importantes. Sin embargo, buscaba una manera de desnudarle su corazón, de ofrecérselo, de una forma que Edward lo entendiera sin lugar a dudas.

Respiró profundamente. Las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación en la torre estaban a la derecha del baño. Las dejó atrás y siguió andando.

Sentado al borde de la cama, Edward se quitó los calcetines. Tenía los nervios demasiado a flor de piel como para hablar con Bella. Pero tenía que suceder aquella misma noche. Pero antes necesitaba poner los pies en alto. Hablar con su gitana requeriría delicadeza, comprensión y paciencia. En aquellos momentos se sentía más tentado de ponerle un anillo en el dedo, fijarlo con algún pegamento duradero y al diablo con la delicadeza.

Dejó los calcetines a un lado y se sacó la camisa de los pantalones. Había empezado a desabotonársela cuando comenzó a tener alucinaciones.

Estaba cansado, sí. Su mente estaba obsesionada con Bella, también. Su subconsciente era un tanto hiperactivo por la noche, de acuerdo. Pero hasta entonces nunca había sido víctima de alucinaciones.

Tanteó con la mano a sus espaldas y tocó la novela con la que había planeado relajarse, un poco más allá estaban sus gafas de lectura. Se las colocó apresuradamente.

Ella seguía allí, desnuda en la entrada de su habitación. La ninfa de una fantasía masculina. El cabello lustroso le caía hasta los pezones y la piel de nácar se sonrojaba por momentos. Unas gotas de agua brillaban en el triángulo entre sus muslos y sus ojos eran de un chocolate ardiente.

Edward pensó que si temblaba con más violencia se pondría enferma. Incluso olvidó su impaciencia.

—Bella, cariño…

Ella no respondió. Al menos con la voz. Cruzó la habitación en silencio y le quitó las gafas con un gesto deliberado. El libro cayó al suelo. Edward oyó el golpe sordo pero no le prestó atención.

Unas manos pequeñas y blancas subían por su pecho desabrochando botones a su paso. El tercer botón se había enredado con un hilo. Cuando no cedió al primer intento, Bella dio un tirón. El botón salió volando hasta dar contra la lámpara con un sonido tintineante.

La alucinación estaba demasiado ocupada para darse cuenta. Edward pensó que ni el terremoto del siglo podría apartarla de su objetivo. Bella tenía una expresión mortalmente seria y decidida. Ansiaba complacerle. En sus ojos había una insoportable vulnerabilidad.

—Cariño, no tienes por qué hacerlo…

Unos dedos aterciopelados le rozaron los labios solicitándole paciencia. Su mensaje era claro. Quizá no tendría por qué hacerlo pero era lo que quería. Edward se dio cuenta por segunda vez de que Bella todavía no había hablado.

No podía dejar de advertirlo. Todas las demás noches, Bella había hablado. Con palabras había tratado de reducir sus caricias a una fantasía. Con las palabras, Edward lo comprendió, había tratado ferozmente de protegerse a sí misma.

Aquella noche no. Había algo desnudo en sus ojos. Le quitó la camisa centímetro a centímetro, besando cada porción de piel enfebrecida que quedaba al descubierto. Eran besos tiernos, besos de amante. Quizá no hubiera otra cosa más excitante en el mundo que los besos de amor.

Edward quiso abrazarla y descubrió que estaba atrapado. Bella le había quitado la camisa del torso pero seguía abotonada en las mangas. Ella no pareció darse cuenta de que sus brazos estaban inmóviles, inútiles. Estaba demasiado ocupada con sus labios.

No fue un beso. Fue una conquista, una exigencia. Le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos mientras que la lengua penetraba por entre sus labios. Era una mujer que temblaba en su regazo mientras prometía, tomaba.

Bella dejó de respirar. Edward dudaba de que fuera consciente del movimiento de su pelvis contra su cremallera. Sus senos desnudos le rozaban el pecho. Intentó acariciarla. Volvió a encontrar sus manos atrapadas en las estúpidas mangas y se juró a sí mismo que nunca volvería a llevar camisas Oxford. Siempre que Bella se quedara junto a él.

Y en aquel momento Edward supo que se quedaría. Pero Bella estaba hablando de sus propios temores. No tenían nada que ver con el sexo y todo que ver con la vulnerabilidad. Bella poseía un espíritu incorregible que tenía el valor de andar por sendas propias poniendo las necesidades de los demás por encima de las suyas. Le era muy difícil correr el riesgo de perder.

Estaba corriendo el riesgo por él. En sus ojos cargados de emoción Edward podía leer claramente: _«Te quiero, Edward. Con toda mi alma». _Se imaginó que ella había olvidado las mangas de su camisa. Bella no lo había planeado porque sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa. Se apresuró a liberarle y volvió a abrazarse a él.

Sólo entonces, Edward pensó que podría tomar el control. Se advirtió a sí mismo que si arruinaba el juego de Bella tendría que suicidarse. Pero era necesario levantarse y cerrar la puerta. Nessie dormía pero estaba en la habitación contigua. Ninguno de los dos quería que los interrumpiera.

Edward le pasó los brazos por las nalgas y la alzó. Bella se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y le besó en la boca mientras empujaba la puerta con una mano. Sin ver lo que hacía, Edward cerró con llave.

Volvieron a la cama y se dejaron caer sobre el colchón. Edward la sujetó con el peso de su cuerpo y se aprovechó de su posición dominante para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Cuánto hace que tienes este problema de sonambulismo? —preguntó él.

—Demasiado tiempo, Edward.

—Es el sentimiento más vulnerable del mundo.

—Sí.

—A un nivel subconsciente, sientes que buscas algo que es crucial para ti. Tienes miedo de no encontrarlo nunca.

—Sí.

—Yo lo he encontrado en ti, Bella. Tú eres lo que yo estaba buscando. Te quiero, cariño y no hay forma, ¿me entiendes?, de que te deje marchar.

— Edward, estás confundido. Eres tú el que no puede marcharse. Tu primer error garrafal fue dejar entrar a una viajera que se había perdido en la tormenta. El segundo fue amarla de una manera que ella no creía posible. Cuando un hombre comete esa serie de errores ha de pagar un precio.

Edward sonrió. Bella maldijo para sus adentros su sonrisa maliciosa. Le besó con una plenitud metódica porque Edward era un hombre de orden. Introdujo la mano entre sus cuerpos para alcanzar su cremallera. Le quitó los pantalones lentamente.

—Bella…

Ella le oyó. Quería que fuera a él. No tenía que seducirle porque ya estaba seducido. Pero la seducción no era lo que ella tenía en mente. Quería amarle. Edward le había enseñado un universo de confianza. Bella estaba decidida a hacerle el mismo regalo. El control y la disciplina eran rasgos básicos de su carácter. Cuando los perdiera, ella estaría allí. Para él, con él.

Nadie más iba a vagar dormido por la casa a oscuras. Quería asegurarse de que Edward lo entendiera. No era una tarea fácil sabotear su control, hundir su autodisciplina. Costaba una enorme cantidad de amor y paciencia. Bella tenía que intuir dónde deseaba que le tocara, dónde necesitaba que le besara.

Bella recurrió a su lengua, a sus manos, a todo su cuerpo para conseguir que se relajara. Una parte de él lo consiguió. Otra se hizo cada vez más tensa a medida que ella concentraba sus esfuerzos allí. Exploró, acarició, aprendió lo que le gustaba con los dedos y después con la lengua.

Prosiguió con sus esfuerzos hasta que Edward juró en italiano. Sólo el cielo sabía dónde podía haber aprendido aquel torrente de palabras picantes y su gruesa gramática, pero de repente, Bella sintió que la izaba para depositarla sobre el colchón.

—Tendremos que trabajar más nuestro idioma.

—Más tarde.

—Quiero que te sientas amado —dijo ella con ferocidad.

—Es algo que ya has hecho peligrosamente bien. Pero ahora, vamos a concentrarnos en ti, amor mío.

Edward hizo que lo rodeara con las piernas. Bella dio la bienvenida a su lenta invasión. Pensó que lo conocía como amante, pero se equivocaba. El ritmo era familiar pero había algo más, profundo, oscuro, dulce y mágico. La amó hasta que una oleada de fuego la consumió y la única idea que quedó en su cabeza fue la de amar y ser amada por él.

Subió tan alto que se creyó perdida, pero él la encontró. La llevó a un lugar de arco iris y maravillas donde una mujer era incomparablemente libre, un lugar donde el fuego era un susurro del alma. El lugar era el corazón de Edward.

Bella había llegado a casa.

Con el tiempo. Edward encontró la energía suficiente como para apagar la luz. Tiró de las mantas hasta que los dos quedaron tapados. Bella se quedó inmóvil, sólo sus ojos ardientes indicaban que estaba despierta.

—¿Sabes que esta va a ser la primera noche que duerma tranquila desde que llegué a esta casa?

—¿No será el aire de las Tierras Malas?

—Creo que el problema estriba en haberme enamorado de un sonámbulo. Me parece que tu problema tiene una solución relativamente sencilla. Hace falta una mujer que te mantenga tan ocupado por las noches que no te quede energía para ir andando por ahí.

—¿Hay alguna que se presente voluntaria?

—Yo no. Estoy demasiado cansada.

—Bueno, ya buscaré a otra.

—Inténtalo. Te cogeré antes de que llegues a la puerta. Eres mío, _«caro». _Y no intentes librarte del compromiso porque tengamos unos temperamentos un tanto diferentes.

—¿Un tanto nada más?

Bella se incorporó para besarle en la garganta. La manta volvió a resbalar sobre sus hombros.

—Eso es lo que yo pensaba hasta que me di cuenta de lo parecidos que somos. Los dos nos preocupamos por la gente. Los dos hemos estado perdidos. Tenemos las mismas heridas, Edward. Y también la misma necesidad de encontrar a alguien en quien poder confiar completamente, amar absolutamente. Sentirnos lo bastante seguros como para crecer y aprender con toda nuestra capacidad.

—Te ha costado mucho decidirte, Swan.

—Pensé que ibas a darme una patada en el trasero.

—Pues no eres muy lista.

—Te he encontrado. ¿No te parece suficiente?

—De acuerdo, eres razonablemente lista.

—Más que tú, Cullen. Tuve el sentido común de amarte primero.

Edward abandonó sus esfuerzos por mantenerla tapada. Se dio cuenta de que sólo podía hacer una cosa con ella cuando se hallaba en ese estado. Bella no pareció sorprendida cuando él la puso sobre su cuerpo.

—Creía que querías hablar de bodas, de niños, de planes…

—Claro que sí —le aseguró él.

¡Dios! Aquellos ojos tan llenos de amor. Nunca había imaginado que tanto amor pudiera ser suyo.

—Pero más tarde.

**Fin**


End file.
